Nozomi's Purpose
by freewolf17
Summary: Bred for perfection I am a mirrow image of my grandmother with her strength & medical prowess The Mokuton runs through my viens a Doujutsu thrust upon me. I seem perfect to the world but perfection has a price of a short life of nothing but masks and lies
1. I Am Nozomi: What Is My Purpose?

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- I Am Nozomi: What is My Purpose?

* * *

I woke up

Not knowing

Whether it was night or day

I saw the sun

Not knowing

Whether it was rising or setting

A bird flew by

And into the sun

I paused. _What next... _According to my grandmother, Tsunade, I got my writing skills from my grandfather, Jiraiya. Although I'm more of a poet than a book author. I only read one of his books, _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_, but that's because the _Icha Icha_ series is for adults only. I don't understand why _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ didn't sell very well. It was really good. Oh well, people just don't understand good literature.

My name is Nozomi. I am the daughter of Minako and Hiroshi. The granddaughter of Tsunade and Jiraiya, two of the Sanin. But that doesn't say who I am. My ancestors don't make me, me. I make me, me.

People look at my cousin, Naruto, funny. I keep close to him, so they give me funny looks too. Even when I'm not around him, though it is less frequent.

I keep all of my good poems, which is like one going on two, in a little blue and brown striped note book. It's really the only thing I have that's really mine.

I don't have a purpose in this world, so I look at like my purpose is to find my purpose. Though it doesn't fool me for long. I know I have no reason to exist, but I keep going for reasons unknown.  
Every day I feel drained, but yet filled with this energy. It's hard to explain.

My parents died two days after I was born. Naruto's father died the day he was born. Apparently there was some sort of battle, but no one will ever say anything. It gets so annoying.

I sighed and leaned against the Academy Dojo wall. I looked at Naruto and Choji stuffing their faces. My cousin, Shikamaya, was doing an origami fortune teller with a friend of ours, Xia. Okay so Shikamaya isn't my biological cousin. Grandma Tsunade adopted her mother, Konan, so technically... Oh whatever. Her cousin, Shikamaru, whom is pretty much family, was sleeping. Kiba was throwing a ball for his pup, Akamaru. As usual they were ditching class, I guess I'm ditching too, but only to make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid, and today was a review day.

I am top of the class, well with the exception of Sasuke Uchiha. One of my best friends, Sakura, has the hugest crush on him. She and her former friend, Ino Yamanaka, are always after his heart. Personally I don't see the point in ending a friendship to go after a guy, even though Sasuke is cute. Speaking of crushes, Hinata has the biggest one on Naruto, but he's too big of a baka to see it.

Tomorrow was our graduation day, or at least I hope it will be for Naruto, he's dead last in the class... This will be hard for him especially what one of the qualifications are, to create at least two clones. That's not exactly Naruto's specialty.

The bell rang, end of the day. _Finally. _Grandma Tsunade wasn't going to be too happy about us skipping another class. It's hard to say who really has been raising me. I have been growing up alongside my cousin, Naruto. I guess both my grandparents and my Aunt Kushina have been raising me.

Naruto's constantly acting out, just yesterday he put graffiti all over the Hokage Monument. We had to redo the transformation technique for Iruka Sensei. Although it wasn't much of a big deal for me.

Needless to say Aunt Kushina was furious as were our grandparents, although Aunt Konan did find it a little funny. I understand why they were upset Grandma Tsunade's Grandfather and Granduncle were Hokages in the past. Jōnin and Chunin were chasing Naruto all over the Village. Although I was the one to catch him. He wasn't punished at home though, suffering Grandma Tsunade's wrath was punishment enough. I swear not matter how many times you see her mad you will always want to run in fear. I'm scared just thinking about it. Although according to my Grandfather I can be just as scary as she can. Personally I doubt it.

I sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. _Why am I here? Why-_

"Nozomi come on! It's time to leave!" It was Shikamaya who brought me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Xia said.

I sighed yet again, "Alright I'm coming." I got up and put my small notebook in my pocket. I stretched and pulled blue my poncho, with the Senju Clan symbol on it, over my head.

Of course when Naruto and I got home Grandma Tsunade wasn't happy that we had skipped class although she seemed to shrugged it off today. Actually she has been a little depressed all week.

I sat outside in the yard in one of the two craters, looking up at the sky. Clear blue and cloudless. _Why are there two craters in the yard anyway?_

"Oink." Again I was interrupted, this time by Tonton, Grandma Tsunade's pet pig.

"Hey, Tonton. What is it?"

"Oink oink, oink."

I sighed, "Figures, I can't get a moments peace around here can I?"

"Oink..."

I picked up Tonton and walked into the kitchen where Aunt Kushina was making dinner. "You oinked?" I smirked at the joke we often made. Tonton often carried messages between Aunt Kushina, Aunt Shizune, Aunt Konan, Grandma Tsunade, Shikamaya, and I. We were the only ones who could understand Tonton. It is kinda funny though, one time Tonton showed up in the middle of class! It was so funny, everyone looked at me like I was crazy! Well everyone besides Shikamaya.

"Nozomi can you get some onions from the garden?"

"You couldn't have told Tonton to tell me that? I was right there." I sighed. _People bug me._ "Come on Tonton." Tonton left into my arms.

When I got to the garden Grandma Tsunade was there checking on some of our healing herbs. Grandma Tsunade, Aunt Shizune were medical-nin. I will be one someday, but I'm still in training, but Grandma Tsunade said I'm really talented. I guess I didn't just get my temper from her. "Hey, Grandma Tsunade."

"Hello, Nozomi. Why are you here?" She shook her gray blond hair from her face.

"Aunt Kushina wants some onions." I said while checking for the ones that looked ripest, and as usual I picked the best ones.

"You skipped class again." She commented kneeling over some celandine.

_Celandine good for eye ailments. _I quizzed myself quickly. "Yeah, well... Who knows what Naruto would have done this time. Yesterday he skipped, I didn't and look what happened. And before you say it, I know I won't be there for him forever. When we graduate we will most likely be put on separate squads and I won't be there to save his neck as always. I know!"

"Well that saves me some breath."

"Grandma Tsunade?"

"Hm."

"Why do you always get so depressed around this time of year?" I knew I was asking for it.

She sighed sitting up, "I guess it's because it was around this time of year when my brother died, and Yahiko, as well as your parents and Naruto's father..."

_Wow, she didn't blow up... _"Grandma Tsunade, what was my mother like? No one will ever tell me anything... I don't even know how she died!"

"Hmmm. Your mother is rather hard to describe. She was brave, there is no doubt about that. She had a temper, she had a tendency to pull pranks. I guess that's why Naruto's father fell for Kushina. Naruto's father and your mother had a rivalry like no other. One did one thing, the other did something else to try and top it." Grandma Tsunade had a faraway look in her eyes. Then she shook her head, "Come on let's go in." She got up and walked across the yard with Tonton at her heels before I could say anything else.

_Yeah, that's all anyone ever tells me! I know all that! But I don't know anything about her!_

That night I looked in my full body mirror. I stared at myself, not vainly, just stared, let my mind go blank.

Then Naruto burst in. "Nozomi come dinner! We can't eat until you're at the table! Come on!"

"I'll be there in a minute." I turned to Naruto. He ran down the hall. I turned back to the mirror and looked at myself. I had Grandma Tsunade's brown eyes and her blond hair, although my hair was wavy, like my father's according to what I could get out of my Aunt Konan. My waist-length blond hair was in a braid and elbow length strands framing both sides of my face. _Tomorrow's the day Naruto and I graduate... I hope..._

Naruto didn't pass, honestly I'm not surprised. I had hoped he'd pass but he never worked on his Clones and of course that's what the test was on. Naturally Naruto did something stupid to try and pass. He stole The Scroll of Sealing. Of course we hadn't seen Naruto all night, but we thought he was just moping. And of course we were woken in the middle of the night when we learned this.

There was a pounding on the door. A few minutes later Grandma Tsunade's angry voice rang throughout the house, "JIRAIYA, SHIZUNE, KUSHINA! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

Of course I raced out of bed and ran to the entry way with the others. When we got there Iruka Sensei was standing there solemn faced while Grandma Tsunade looked shocked, horrified and furious. I never seen her like this, it kinda scared me.

"Lady Tsunade?" Aunt Shizune asked uncertainly.

"Naruto... Naruto stole the Scroll of Sealing." I never heard her voice so grave.

* * *

Okay so this is the first chap of Book 2! I hope you liked it! This will be updated a lot since I have every chap for Book 2 and Book 3 written! So... :D

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	2. The Chase For The Scroll!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- The Chase For The Scroll!

* * *

I raced out of bed and ran to the entry way with the others. When we got there Iruka Sensei was standing there solemn faced while Grandma Tsunade looked shocked, horrified and furious. I never seen her like this, it kinda scared me.

"Lady Tsunade?" Aunt Shizune asked uncertainly.

"Naruto... Naruto stole the Scroll of Sealing." I never heard her voice so grave.

Grandpa Jiraiya looked like he didn't know what to think. Aunt Shizune looked shocked and Aunt Kushina looked absolutely horrified

"Naruto..." I said. Everyone looked at me as if they just noticed I was there.

"Nozomi go back to bed." Grandma Tsunade said grinding her teeth.

"No."

"Nozomi, listen to your grandmother." Grandpa Jiraiya said seriously, which for him is... Well you don't want to know.

"No." I said more forcefully, "If Naruto really did..." I shook my head, "He's my family and I'm going to help find him whether you like it or not!"

The adults looked at each other. "Let's just find him before someone else does." Aunt Kushina spoke for the first time tonight. She sounded scared.

The adults took off in separate directions.

I stood there for a moment, then pulled out my makeup compact. It's not like I _use _makeup, don't have a need to. But I use it to Blank Out. I stared at myself in the small circular mirror, then I let myself be taken away. I was traveling through the Village, then through the trees, Naruto sat panting with a large scroll on his back by a shack. _So he did take the Scroll... But... Why?_ I snapped the compact shut. _At least I know where he is._

I took off following the path I had went in my Blank Out. _Faster... Faster... Faster... Naruto I'm going to kill you for this! _"I hate running!" I said aloud as I jumped from tree to tree.

I saw the shack and next to it stood Naruto with the Scroll on his back. But he wasn't alone, Iruka Sensei stood in front of him. _At least he found Naruto and not someone else._ They were talking. _So Mizuki Sensei told him to steal the Scroll. Oh this is going to be interesting._

I wasn't disappointed. Not a minute later someone threw a bunch of kunai at them, Iruka Sensei pushed Naruto out of the way But getting pinned to the shack in the process, one kunai stuck in his leg.

"I'm impressed you were able to find this place." I heard Mizuki Sensei's voice just to the left of me in the trees. I kept low to the ground.

_Evaluate: One Chunin verses another Chunin and my cousin who didn't even graduate. But Naruto said he learned a jutsu from the Scroll. If he really did master it then... They might stand a chance without me fighting with them. Darn it. What do I do?_

"Keep out of the way, dodge, that's what a medical-nin is supposed to do. For if we get hit then we have to waste our chakra on ourselves. Then what use are we to our injured comrades? However if the situation demands it, you fight." Grandma Tsunade's words rang in my ears.

"Naruto give me the Scroll." Mizuki Sen- _No he is not a true Sensei! He doesn't deserve that title!_

Naruto had no clue as to what was going on.

"Naruto, never give him that Scroll!" Iruka Sensei said pulling out the kunai that was lodged in his leg, "It contains forbidden jutsu. It was sealed! Mizuki used you in order to get it for himself!"

Naruto looked shocked. _You bast- No! Don't resort to that sort of language for someone like that!_

"Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you holding that Scroll." Mizuki spoke. Naruto still looked lost. _Come on you Baka don't let Mizuki get to you!_

"What are you saying Mizuki? Don't let him fool you Naruto!"

Mizuki laughed, "I will tell you the truth."

"You idiot! Don't do that!" Iruka Sensei yelled.

_Truth?_

"After an incident 12 years ago, a rule was created." Mizuki said.

Naruto said what I thought, "A rule?"

"That is, Naruto, a rule everyone knows except for you."

"Except me? What is it?"

"Stop it, Mizuki!" Iruka Sensei yelled.

_I don't like where this is going._ I pressed myself against the ground in case I had to strike.

Mizuki spoke, "The rule forbids anyone from telling you are the Demon Fox Spirit!"

_NO! WHAT IS HE SAYING? IT CAN'T BE TRUE!_

"You are the Nine Tailed Demon Fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the Village!"

"Stop it!" Iruka yelled.

"Everyone has been deceiving you ever since! Your Aunt, your grandparents, your own mother! How can any of them even look at you without feeling hatred! How can your cousin, Nozomi look at you with the devotion, compassion that she does, she defends you! Like you're her only reason!"

_I look at Naruto like that? I never noticed... _Memories hit me.

_**"Naruto if you want to be Hokage then you'll need my help!"**_

_**"Hey! Leave him alone! What'd he ever do to you!"**_

_**"Come on Naruto they're not worth it."**_

_Naruto..._

"How can _you_ be her only reason? When you killed her father, and caused her mother to die of grief! How can your grandparents look at you with _love_ when you killed their son and daughter! How can your Aunt look at you when you _killed_ her brother and sister!"

_Naruto... Killed my parents? No, Naruto wouldn't... I DON'T BELIEVE MIZUKI!_

"Didn't you think it was strange, that everyone hated you so much?"

"No, no, no, no, no..." I saw chakra swirling around my cousin as he yelled.

"That's why everyone hates you! That's why Iruka hates you!"

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! _

"DIE NARUTO!" Mizuki yelled. He threw one of the large shuriken he had on his back.

So many things happened at once. Iruka Sensei threw himself in front of Naruto. I quickly made hand signs. But I don't recognize the order. I closed my eyes waiting for someone to gasp or scream in pain or something, but it never came. I opened one eye just a little, then they flew open in shock.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHO'S THERE?" Mizuki yelled.

I looked at the scene in front of me through the bushes. Iruka Sensei was shielding Naruto with his body and behind him was a pillar of wood with the large shuriken stuck in it. I looked at my hands. _Did I do that? _

_Yes, dear you did._

_Who is that? _

_I am apart of you._

_Who are you? _

_I have always been with you, whispering in your ear. Helping you throughout your life._

_WHO ARE YOU? _

_You'll find out when the time is right. But for now I ask you to put your faith in me, Nozomi. I will be here to help you whenever you need me._

_I don't know why but I'm going to trust you. _

_Thank you, Nozomi. Go out there and fight, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise._

I got up and stepped out of the bushes. I shot daggers at Mizuki with my eyes. "Don't ever touch my family! Or I'll kill you!"

"So you possess the Wood Kekkei Genkai." Mizuki laughed, "But why use it to save the Beast that killed your parents? Why waste you energy on that _thing_?"

"You mean my cousin?" I spat, "I don't care what you say that crazy Fox did! Naruto isn't the Fox itself! I don't hate Naruto nor will I ever!" I looked at Naruto, who looked confused and scared. "Naruto get out of here! Quickly! Iruka Sensei and I-"

"No! Both of you kids get out of here! Now!" Iruka Sensei stood up.

"N-!" _Listen to him! This is one fight I don't think you can win! Not yet. You just became a Genin!__ Fine. _"Yes, Iruka Sensei." I ran over to Naruto and pulled him up. "Come on Naruto let's go!" We took off into the woods as fast as we could.

"Oh no you don't!" Mizuki yelled.

There was the sound of kunai clanging against each other. Then I realized something. I felt my pant pocket. It wasn't there. _My book!_

"Naruto!" We looked to the left of us. Iruka Sensei was running alongside us in the trees. "Give me the Scroll! Quick Mizuki is after the Scroll!"

Naruto rammed into Iruka Sensei. They both went flying. Naruto backed up against a tree and took off the Scroll.

"Why is it, Naruto?" Iruka Sensei asked lying on the ground. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

"Hmm." I smirked.

Naruto chuckled then there was a puff of smoke, "Because I'm Iruka." Iruka Sensei sat there with a log next to him in place of the Scroll.

_It worked. __Of course it did._ I landed next to the real Naruto behind a tree. He clutched the Scroll. Iruka Sensei and Mizuki were talking, their voices filled with hatred for each other.

"Naruto are you okay?"

He nodded slightly, "How could you defend me back there?"

"You're my cousin you baka. No matter what you're my family."

"Why didn't you tell me I was the Fox?"

"I didn't know to be honest. Mizuki... If he lays one hand on you... I'll kill him. You're not a monster, Naruto. Mizuki is for trying to turn you into one. That Fox, you are just its container, its warden. Not the Fox itself. Sounds like Mizuki should have paid attention in school" I said smirking a bit. He just looked down at the ground.

We listened to Iruka Sensei and Mizuki's 'conversation.' At what Iruka Sensei said Naruto started to cry. _I could use some of this in a poem some time. __Is this really the time?_ _Oops sorry! _

Apparently I must have missed something because Naruto shot out from behind the tree and knocked Mizuki over. _Nice one cousin..._

"If you ever lay a hand on Iruka Sensei or my family... I'll kill you!" he said. _Naruto... Perhaps there's hope for you yet._

"Shut up! I can take care of a kid like you with a single blow!" Mizuki said angrily.

"Why don't you try? I'll strike back a thousand fold!" Naruto said threateningly, his hand ready to do a jutsu.

"Let's see you try, Demon Fox!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" a thousand Naruto appeared.

"Great, and I thought one Naruto was bad enough." Grandma Tsunade appeared behind me.

I turned, my family stood behind me; Aunt Kushina, Aunt Shizune, Aunt Konan, Uncle Shikazen, Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya. They all looked ready to strike Mizuki. I held out my arm in front of them. "Let him go. Naruto's got this."

"Amazing. Those are solid clones." Aunt Konan said as Mizuki looked around confused.

"That's an advanced jutsu." Grandpa Jiraiya commented as Naruto and his clones taunted Mizuki.

"Naruto..." Aunt Kushina said quietly.

"Well who'd've thought." Uncle Shikazen said as Naruto and his clones beat the living crap out of Mizuki.

Grandma Tsunade and I couldn't help but laugh as Mizuki screamed like a girl.

When it was over Mizuki was beaten to a pulp at Naruto's feet as he rubbed his head. "I guess I kinda got carried away. Are you alright Iruka Sensei?"

"Yeah. Naruto come over here. I'd like to give you something."

I was ready to burst with pride. And judging by the way the rest of my family stood around me so were they. I wasn't sure what felt warmer the rising sun or the happiness and pride I felt inside of me.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Iruka Sensei said to Naruto. "Congratulations on your graduation!"

"YES! I GRADUATED!" Then Naruto's face fell.

"What is it Naruto?" Iruka Sensei asked.

"I just wish my family could have seen this..."

"But they did. Look." Iruka Sensei pointed to us.

Naruto turned slowly then his face lit up. Aunt Kushina raced over to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Don't you ever make me worry like that again!"

"You really had us worried." Aunt Shizune said as the rest of us made our way over.

"Next time you decide to do something stupid, don't do it." Uncle Shikazen said.

"That wasn't exactly the smartest thing you've ever done." Grandpa Jiraiya said.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong, Baka, but you have done dumber things in the past." Grandma Tsunade said giving me a wink.

"Th-this isn't about me! It's about Naruto!" Grandpa Jiraiya said stuttering.

"By the way Nozomi you dropped this." Aunt Konan said handing me my book.

"Thanks, Aunt Konan." I said taking it, slipping it back into my pant pocket making sure it was clasped shut this time.

"By the way, who did the Wood Style?" Aunt Shizune asked.

"That was Nozomi. To be honest I might have been a goner if she hadn't." Iruka Sensei said.

"You can do Wood Kekkei Genkai?" Grandma Tsunade asked me.

"I didn't know I could until tonight... or would it be last night? I didn't even know what I was doing. My hands just made the signs, I had no clue what... Oh well." I shrugged.

"It looks like we have two graduations to celebrate tonight." Aunt Kushina said her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Iruka would you like to join us." Grandma Tsunade asked. I barely noticed the look she gave Aunt Shizune, who blushed a little, I noticed Iruka Sensei do the same. No one else noticed they were too busy congratulating Naruto.

"Thank you, that would be nice."

"Come on, Naruto. We have enough time to get ready for the academy!"

"I know I have enough time! But with the way you sit in front of the mirror, you'll need another six hours!"

"That does it! Naruto!"

Naruto started to make a run for the it, I chased after him. As I raced after my cousin I heard the adults laughing behind me.

_Maybe, just maybe, I have a reason... Whatever it is... I'll find it..._


	3. Of Squads And Revenge!

In my makeup compact I watched Naruto walk away from Konohamaru with his hand raised in a goodbye wave, Konohamaru saluted him. _Well Naruto it seems you have a rival. And a worthy one at that... Hmm... I wonder who will get there first... __Who do you want to get there first?__ Naruto of course! __Well then, there you go.__ You know I have a feeling you're going to get annoying. _

"Nozomi will you stop looking in that mirror!" It was Ino was said this.

I snapped my compact shut, sighed, "Sorry. I thought I had a zit. False alarm."

"Well get over here! We're trying to decide whose cutest in our class!" Sakura said.

I got up and joined the rest of the girls. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Xia, and Shikamaya had been at my place all day. We decided to make it a sleepover, our own little celebration for graduating the Academy.

Ino has blue eyes and blond hair that is longer than mine! Sakura has pink hair and her grandmother's green eyes. Sakura's grandmother, Ami, was a childhood friend of Grandma Tsunade's, so Shikamaya and I had know her all our lives. Shikamaya has amber eyes and chin-length dark blue hair that she keeps in a bun on the back of her neck. Hinata has short purple-ish colored hair, her eyes are the typical Hyuga eyes. Xia has grey eyes and copper hair.

The whole lot of us are close. We were all kinda considered the weaklings of the class so we stick together. I don't see the point in doing a list of whose cutest. I mean it's fun and all but all it ever leads to is fights. Sakura and Ino agree that Sasuke should be at the top, but then they argue over whose going to marry him. It drives me crazy! Then Xia thinks Kiba's kinda cute. Sakura and Ino gang up on her pointing out Sasuke's _perfect _(roll eyes) features. Then Hinata will hint shyly that she likes mine and Shikamaya's cousin, Naruto. It's a nightmare!

Then they ask me who I like and I say no one because well... I _don't _like anyone like that! At all! There must be something wrong with me. _Or maybe you just haven't met_ him _yet.__ Will you butt out!_

"Why don't we watch a movie? I have the latest 'Princess Gale' movie." I said trying to end the fight going on between Sakura and Ino. It worked. We watched it and it's prequels until Grandma Tsunade and Aunt Kushina told us to go to sleep.

We overslept a little and were almost late for the Orientation Meeting because we had to fix our hair a little. Thank God I have been braiding my hair for as long as I can remember, or else it would have taken me forever to get ready.

Ino wore her headband around her waist, Sakura used it to keep her hair off her forehead, Xia wore hers on her leg, Shikamaya had hers on her arm and Hinata had hers around her neck.

"Hey Nozomi where's your headband?" Sakura asked.

I went into my closet and pulled out a blue poncho, it was slightly darker than my old one. The metal piece of the headband was on the breast area and the Senju Clan symbol was across the stomach. "The headband piece was my mothers." I said as I pulled the poncho over my head.

Half way there Ino and Sakura got into an argument that turned into a race. And of course it turned into a 'last one there is a rotten egg' thing. And I hate running! Ino came in last and Shikamaya came in first.

Oh everyone was shocked to see Naruto there. Well everyone but Shikamaru. Aunt Konan and Uncle Shikazen told Shikaku who told Shikamaru. Hinata was staring at Naruto, blushing. Ino and Sakura were arguing over who got to sit next to Sasuke. Sure enough almost every girl there was arguing amongst themselves over who got to sit next to Sasuke. Well everyone one but Xia, Hinata, Shikamaya and I that is.

Naruto squatted on the desk staring Sasuke down. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this... I think they're going to kill each other. Why are those girls so obsessed with him? He's kinda cute, I guess but I don't see the big deal._

Some boy in the row in front of Naruto bumped him and him and Sasuke kissed! Well it really wasn't a kiss. "NARUTOOO!" I screamed grabbing him by the shirt and dragged him out to the hall. I heard several people say, 'Poor Naruto' 'Whatever we would have done to him, she can do tenfold.' I smirked at this as I dragged him into the hall.

"Nozomi! Please it was accident! I didn't mean to!" Naruto pleaded.

"I don't care that you did _that! _I'm just sick of having to bail you out of trouble! Every day! Can't you behave for once! Honestly Naruto! I'm not going to hurt you but I'll get you. You don't know when but I'll get my revenge." I turned and went back into the class room leaving Naruto looking more scared than when I dragged him out of the class room.

Iruka Sensei announced that we would be on squads of three. _Squads of three huh? I don't care who I'm put with. I hate working in groups, I mean it's nice to be with people and all. And I don't think they'll slow me down. If anything... I'll slow them down... People just bug me that's all._

I pulled out my makeup compact and Blanked Out. I looked at the paper Iruka Sensei was holding. _Let's see squads 1,2,3,4,5,and 6... don't care. Aaah here we go _Squad Seven; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha._ What were they thinking! A Senju and an Uchiha on the same squad! Okay moving on. _Squad Eight; Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame._ They'll be nice to Hinata. Squad Nine, no one I know... _Squad Ten; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi_. Ino's not gonna like this!_ Squad Eleven; Xia Chang, Shikamaya Nara, and Nozomi Senju. _An all girls squad... Sweet! And the only one!_

I snapped my compact shut and pulled out a scroll from the family library. For some reason I had Grandma Tsunade's maiden name. Don't ask me why. But it's actually kinda cool, and suiting since I can apparently use Wood Style. Grandma Tsunade and I spent half the day, before the girls got there, digging through the library, finding scrolls that would help me master Wood Style. We found quite a few, too.

I didn't even listen to Iruka Sensei read off the Squads. I just studied my scroll. I listened to several protests and cheers. I shot Naruto a look that kept him from complaining. _Does that baka want two black eyes? __You must have patience with him. Girls mature faster than boys and to be honest you are far beyond your years. Unfortunately with your maturity didn't come patience.__ Ah, cork it!_

Naruto and I went to Ichiraku's for lunch, well after Naruto tried to eat with Sakura but she shot him down. Shikamaya and Shikamaru caught up with us, they brought Shikamaru's new teammate Choji tagged along. Naruto and Choji got into an eating contest, which I'll admit I got caught up in too. I easily beat them.

"Naruto, your cousin, can really eat." Shikamaru said in shock.

"Only when it's to show Naruto up." I said wiping my mouth with a napkin. "Well we should get going. Come on Shikamaya."

Shikamaya followed me and we met up with Xia at the Academy. We met our Jonin instructor Inari Mokume. She has black hair and dark blue eyes and wore her headband on her head.

"Alright! Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Inari said.

I sighed. _I already know these two their my best friends but this is more for her benefit, than ours. __You might as well start._ "I'm Nozomi. I like to write poetry, read, and go off by myself. My hobbies include writing poetry and keeping my cousin Naruto out of trouble. And if you can believe it I actually do a good job. I dislike keeping Naruto out of trouble, being disturbed when I'm trying to think, waking up early and anything spicy. And as for my goals, well... I really don't have one, besides to live to be at least forty, possibly a Genin team someday. Which for a shinobi is a logical goal." I shrugged.

"Hmm. Interesting... Alright whose next?" Inari asked brightly. _Man is she always this cheerful? She reminds me of my cousin!_

"I'm Shikamaya Nara. I my hobbies and things I like include origami, flower pressing and watching the clouds. I don't like well... I really don't dislike anything in particular, except for waking up early. My goal is to be better than my cousin, Shikamaru and get my own Genin team someday."

"You seem to have a laid back personality. And you?" Inari asked.

"My name is Xia. I love sports, racing, pretty much anything active, but I also like to relax every now and then."

"Yeah, like once every two months." Shikamaya muttered to me. I snickered.

"That was disrespectful to your teammate." Inari said of handedly.

"It's alright! Actually they are right, I don't sit back and relax too often. I dislike being lazy for long periods of time, getting up early and I hate people who give up. My goal, to become a Jonin and get my own Genin team."

"So you all hate getting up early? Well that makes four of us! So you all want to be Jonin and have a Genin team?"

Shikamaya and Xia nodded. "The most important part of one's life... is the end, not the middle or beginning. Not what we did, but what we left behind to improve upon what we could not." I said.

Inari looked impressed at what I had just said, "Alright, I'll see you in the morning for training! But not to early!" she disappeared in a puff of smoke. _Yep, just like Naruto._

Naruto was gone long before I was the next day. According to Aunt Kushina he didn't even eat breakfast. _That is soo not Naruto._

We spent the remainder of the training, getting in sync with each other. Xia, unlike Shikamaya and I, didn't come from a Clan and didn't really have any jutsu specialty outside of the basics, but she seems to be pretty well suited to taijutsu. Shikamaya had the Nara Clan's Shadow Style as well as Paper Style, unique to Shikamaya and her mother. I think it's a Kekkei Genkai to be honest. I possess the Wood Kekkei Genkai as well as Grandma Tsunade's medical talent.

I met up with Naruto at our meeting place. It was in the woods that surrounded the Senju estate, a large circular clearing, with a clear pond about twelve feet deep. Naruto and I sat near the shore of the pond. "So how was your first day as a ninja?" I asked. Even though I knew. During my lunch break I Blanked Out and checked in on him.

"I-I got tied to a post, without lunch... You?" Naruto said embarrassed.

"Xia, Shikamaya and I trained all day. What's your Sensei like? Mine reminds me of you. Hyper, annoying and over excited."

"Kakashi Sensei was late today." Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "I really don't know how to describe him. He's... kinda weird. I mean when he went to tell us about himself, all we really learned was his name."

_Yep, that's Naruto. _"Come on, let's get home. Aunt Kushina will be furious if we're late."

"Yeah! Last time..." Naruto shuddered

"Anything interesting happen today, Naruto?" Grandpa Jiraiya asked at dinner that night.

Naruto and I looked at each other. "No." Naruto said.

"Not really for me, but Naruto got tied to a post." I said giving him a sly grin.

The whole family burst into laughter.

"Thanks a lot, Nozomi." Naruto muttered.

I snickered. _Oh, revenge is sweet..._


	4. Whatever It Takes: Beyond The Limit!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- What Ever It Takes: Beyond The Limit!

* * *

_Naruto, you baka... Why did you do that! Oh well at least he did get a better mission. But why so I have a bad feeling about this? __I don't think this escort will go that smoothly.__ I have to agree with you. Something just doesn't feel right... At least he gets stuck with that crabby old man! __I must agree. __**Baka.**_ I snapped my compact shut.

"Oink." I looked down.

"Hey Tonton. What is it?"

"Oink, oink, oink."

_Crap! I forgot about training today! _"Thanks Tonton!" I raced out of my bedroom.

I was halfway across the large lawn when I noticed Tonton was still following me, I stopped."What you following me for?"

"Oink, oink."

_So Grandma Tsunade wants to keep an eye on me and Shikamaya... Oh well. _I shrugged and picked up Tonton. I jumped from roof top to roof top, still carrying Tonton.

"Oink, oink." Tonton complained.

"Hey would you rather walk?" I asked slightly annoyed. Tonton shook her head, her pearl necklace clacking. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Hey Nozomi!" _Shikamaya._

I stopped and looked down. Shikamaya, Xia, and Inari Sensei stood in the street looking up at me. I jumped down and landed in front of them. "Hey guys. Why aren't you at the training ground?"

"We were on our way there actually." Xia said.

"What's with the pig?" Inari Sensei asked a hand on her hip.

"You mean Tonton?" I asked.

"She's Grandma Tsunade's." Shikamaya said. "My Mom, Aunts, Grandma Tsunade, Nozomi and I communicate through her. One time she showed up in the middle of class and started oinking away to Nozomi. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy talking to a pig." Shikamaya continued.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember that!" Xia said, "That was three years ago I think..."

"Two and a half." I said.

We reached our usual training ground five minutes later. The entire time Tonton studied Shikamaya's and my every move. Lunch time rolled around, I Blanked Out to check on Naruto and on how his first actual mission was going.

_A puddle? But it hasn't rained in days... I knew I didn't like this! _Some Mist Ninja sprang out from the puddle. _This isn't a C-rank mission! Naruto!_

"What about Naruto?" Shikamaya asked.

"Did I say that aloud?" I said snapping my compact shut.

"Yes, yes you did." Xia said matter-of-factly "And something about a mission not being a C-rank..." Xia's eyes widened.

"What are you girls talking about?" Inari Sensei asked.

"Team Seven's in trouble, isn't it?" Shikamaya asked.

I nodded. I thought I was scared when Naruto stole The Scroll of Sealing, but now...

"So they ran into a bit of trouble. So what? That happens on missions." Inari Sensei said dismissively.

"They were ambushed by Shinobi from the Hidden Mist!" I screeched.

Inari Sensei's face drained a bit. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I _saw_ it!" I said through clenched teeth.

"We aren't exactly on the best terms with the Hidden Mist... We should tell Lord Hokage."

We raced to the Hokage Mansion. "Lord Hokage!" Inari Sensei said as we burst into his office.

"Oh, what is it, Inari?" He said his pipe in his mouth as usual.

"Nozomi, somehow, _saw_ that Squad Seven is in trouble."

"And how did she _see_ this?"

"I don't know, Lord Hokage." Inari Sensei confessed looking slightly embarrassed.

"Nozomi," Lord Hokage said.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?" I said. _Come on! We don't have time for this! Squad Seven's in big trouble! __He's just trying to get this straightened out, Nozomi.__ I know but..._

"Nozomi, how _did _you _see _this?"

I sighed, "I saw it in a Blank Out."

"Blank Out?" Inari Sensei asked.

"Yeah, it's similar to Lord Hokage's crystal ball." I pulled out my compact. "I can use any reflective service. As long as I can see my reflection, I can Blank Out. I call it that because I have to let my mind go blank before I can do it."

"Sounds like the Telescope Technique." Lord Hokage said.

"Well... That's what I thought at first. But then I found I was able to do something else with it..."

"Something else?" Lord Hokage asked puzzled.

"I can look into someone else's mind with this technique. See their memories, their thoughts. It's kinda weird."

"I never heard of anything like that. How did you come across this?"

"Well I was just bored so I just stared at my mirror, let my mind go blank and- Oh that's not why we're here! Squad Seven was ambushed by Mist Shinobi! That is no C-rank mission!"

"Hmmmm..." Lord Hokage said, "If you are right-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!"

"Then I will need to send a squad of Chunin to-"

"No." I said.

"Nozomi... You aren't thinking about going after Squad Seven are you?" Xia asked.

"I'm not thinking about it. I'm doing it." I dared Xia to challenge me.

"Nozomi-" Shikamaya started.

"You can't stop me, Shikamaya!"

"I don't want to stop you." Shikamaya stood next to me and linked her arm in mine, "I'm going with you. Naruto's a pain in the butt, but he's my cousin too."

"Well I guess I'm out voted." Xia said linking her arm in my other.

"I think they'd go whether you give them clearance to do it or not, Lord Hokage." Inari Sensei said.

"I can see that." Lord Hokage said holding his pipe, "Nozomi do you think one Squad of Genin will be able to make much of a difference?"

"Yes, and I don't care what you say..." I said looking at Shikamaya and Xia, who nodded, "We're going after them."

"So you and your teammates are prepared to give you lives, even if I say no, when I could send some Chunin or Jonin to deal with this?"

"Yeah." Xia said.

"Yep." Shikamaya said.

"Pretty much." I said smiling.

"You are like you cousin." Lord Hokage said. "Fine. You can go."

"Lo-Lord Hokage! I understand my students are exceptional but this- this is..." I never seen Inari Sensei like this.

"They'll go with or without you, Inari." Lord Hokage said. "So you might as well go with them."

"I'll take Tonton with us. So I can send word if I have to." Shikamaya said.

Lord Hokage nodded.

Aunt Kushina was a little worried, but she took this better than I thought. Aunt Shizune tried to talk me out of going, but then gave in muttering something about me being as stubborn as Grandma Tsunade. Grandma Tsunade said it was typical for a Senju girl to have to go save a boys butt. Which Grandpa Jiraiya protested. I left with Tonton on my head before it could get uglier.

Shikamaya, Xia, Inari Sensei and I left not half an hour after we went to Lord Hokage. I Blanked Out several times on the way to make sure we were going on the right path. Kakashi Sensei easily beat the two ninja, which left all of us relieved. We decided to keep going because when there's one attack there's bound to be more. Naruto had gotten poisoned but cut himself to get rid of the poison.

"So do you still think Squad Seven and Kakashi are incapable of completing this mission?"

"I don't doubt them but you never know..." Shikamaya said.

"Kakashi is more than capable of taking care of a few enemy Chunin. He's so good he could take on a few Jonin..." Inari said trailing off.

Xia, Shikamaya and I looked at each other and giggled. Tonton almost fell off my head.

"Wha-what are you giggling for?" Inari Sensei asked.

"Nothing." Xia said still giggling.

"Check this on your next Blank Out." Shikamaya whispered giggling as well.

"Will do." I said just loud enough for Inari Sensei to hear.

"Will do what?" Inari Sensei asked.

We all giggled while Inari Sensei blushed like mad.

"Come on let's keep moving." Shikamaya said through a few giggles.

We kept moving. Squad Seven made it to the Land of Waves without any further trouble. Inari Sensei said if we kept moving we should meet up with them by noon the next day. We were nearly caught up, when I stopped. _Nozomi! Check on Naruto.__ Why? __Just check! I have a bad feeling...__ Honestly... So do I..._

"Nozomi?" I heard Xia say before I Blanked Out.

I flew through the trees so fast it was a blur. _They're being watched by someone other than me. That guy..._ I snapped my compact shut.

"What did you see, Nozomi?" Inari Sensei asked as I stood up on the branch I was on.

"They're being watched by someone other than me."

"Another Mist Shinobi?" Shikamaya asked.

I nodded, "Let's hurry." I picked Tonton back up.

We took off quickly. I honestly didn't think I could run this fast. _Faster! Faster! _Tonton let out a few oinks of worry or complaint every now and then.

When we got there a huge sword was spinning toward the old man, Tazuna.

"Nozomi!" Inari Sensei said urgently.

But I was already on it. The sword got stuck in a pillar of wood. I smirked.

"Wha-?" Naruto said.

"Honestly, Naruto do I have to bail you out of trouble every time?" I said as Xia, Shikamaya, Inari Sensei, Tonton and I jumped down out of the trees. We all landed in front of Tazuna and Squad Seven.

"Well, well, well..." We all turned to the sound of the man's voice, "Who'd've thought Kakashi of the Sharingan would need four girls and a pig to save him. Although I am impressed that one of them is a Makuton user." He stood on a branch a hand on the tree trunk.

"What's wrong with Kunoichi?" Inari Sensei asked pulling out a kunai.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't The Rouge Ninja of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi Sensei said, his hands in his pocket.

"Okay are we all going to introduce everyone so we can all get acquainted and have tea? Or are we going to cut to the chase?" Xia exclaimed.

"Kids! Keep back!" Inari Sensei ordered.

"Why? We can take em'!" Naruto said.

"This guy's on a whole different level than the guys from the other day." Kakashi Sensei said.

"So pretty much, keep out of the way?" Shikamaya said.

Inari and Kakashi Sensei nodded.

"Yes." Sasuke spoke for the first time, "Naruto! Sakura! Grab Tazuna and let's go!"

Naruto didn't look happy about it but grabbed Tazuna, Shikamaya grabbed Tonton. The other Genin and I ran into the forest with Tazuna. "Oh no you don't!" I heard Zabuza yell.

"Nozomi!" Xia said stopping, causing everyone else to stop.

"Already on it!" I did several hand signs, "Wood Style, Camouflage!"

Wooden pillars pushed us together, but not so close that we were completely squished. The wood grew up around us forcing most of us upward. The next second we were enclosed in wood and darkness. A tree had grown up around us, each of us sitting on a branch inside the tree itself. It's a little hard to explain.

"Nozomi, since when have you been able to use Wood Release?"Sasuke asked from above me.

"Since Naruto stole the Scroll." I shrugged, "And don't even think about trying to copy it, Sasuke. It's a Kekkei Genkai."

"How long are we going to be in here?" Sakura asked.

"As long as we have to be." Shikamaya said.

"Which is how long?" Naruto complained

"Shut it, Naruto!" Sakura said. Several of us chimed in, including Tonton.

"Will you all shut it!" I hissed. "This hides us physically, yes. But it doesn't make us soundproof!"

"You can say that again." Zabuza's voice came from outside the tree. He split the tree wide-open, narrowly missing Sakura.

"Sakura! Take Tazuna and go! We'll hold him off!" I said urgently.

"Yes!" Sakura grabbed Tazuna and made a break for it.

Zabuza started for them, but Shikamaya buried him waist high in paper. Zabuza cut through the paper with his sword.

"Looks like Paper Style's out!" Shikamaya said.

"Where the heck is Kakashi Sensei anyway!" Naruto yelled.

"Keep him busy and I can check!"

"Make it quick!" Sasuke said.

I took off into the woods. I landed a safe distance away on a branch, I Blank Out. I flew through the trees, until I got to where we had been attacked. Kakashi and Inari Sensei were trapped inside a large sphere of water. _They'll drown!_I snapped the compact shut. I ran back to the others, who were still fighting. Sasuke, Naruto, Xia, and Shikamaya looked beat up. I landed in between Shikamaya and Sasuke.

"Well?" Shikamaya muttered.

"Our Senseis' are trapped inside a huge sphere of water." I informed them gravely, "Scatter!"

We scattered; Naruto, Tonton and Shikamaya, Xia and Sasuke, I was on my own.

Naturally Zabuza went for me, they always go for the loners. I turned in mid jump "Wood Style! Smashing Mallet!" Zabuza narrowly avoided it. _Darn it!_ _Gotta keep him away from the others!_

"Wood Style! Smashing Mallet!" He wasn't able to avoid it this time, he went fell to the ground.

I jumped down to the ground, "If you think you're going to win this battle... You're wrong! Our Senseis My Squad had the top grades in the class." I hit him with another Smashing Mallet. "Sasuke is the last Uchiha! Wood Style, Impaling Roots!" He avoided being speared but still go hit and cut. "Naruto and I are the grandchildren of Tsunade and Jiraiya, two of the Sanin!" Another Smashing Mallet, but he avoided this one.

He came at me with his sword. A wood pillar that I _didn't_ summon stopped him and sent him back.

"I am the only Makuton user in the world! It will protect me! And I will fight with it! Wood Style, Wood Pillar Slam!" He was sent flying.

_Nozomi! You're using up too much chakra! You're pushing yourself to much!__I don't care what happens to me! I have to keep Zabuza way from the others while they free our Senseis! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES! __If that is the case than let me help you.__ How? __Take some of my chakra, dear._

I felt a power surging through me. I never knew this kind of power. I looked at Zabuza, glared at him. He actually looked scared. I looked at my hands, my arms, my legs, there was _golden _chakra swirling around me. "I won't let you touch them! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES! WOOD STYLE, CRUCIFIXION!" Zabuza was attacked by two wood pillars, he was on a wooden cross. Another wood pillar wrapped itself around his sword.

I felt light headed. _Nozomi, I can only help you so much at this point in time. Your body can only accept so much of my chakra at one time! I'm doing my best to keep it flowing into you but-_

I fell to my knees and the wood that made up the cross Zabuza was on went back into the ground. Although his sword still remained encased in wood.

"It seems you've reached you limit." Zabuza said mercilessly as he broke his sword out of the wood. "And I have so much left in me."

I was too light headed and weak to speak.

"Where's all that brave talk that you had earlier? I expected more from a Senju."

"Hey-I just-Became a-Genin a few-Weeks ago." I panted.

"Even so... Die!" Zabuza lifted his sword to strike. I shut my eyes ready for the pain but... It never came. I opened my eyes he was gone.

"Where?"

"Nozomi!" _Naruto..._

I turned my head. Tazuna, Shikamaya, Xia, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Inari Sensei and Kakashi Sensei stood there. None of them looked to good; Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Xia, and Shikamaya were cut, and bruised, most likely from the fight with Zabuza they had earlier when I had to Blank Out. Inari and Kakashi Sensei were soaked and out of breath with minor cuts. Tazuna just looked scared and dirty.

"Hey guys. Where'd Zabuza go?" I collapsed. I scarcely heard some of them say my name, and a few oinks from Tonton. Their faces came in and out of focus. I saw their mouths move like they were saying something. Then black.


	5. Dream Realm: Sumi Comes Clean!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Dream Realm: Sumi Comes Clean!

* * *

_Nozomi! Nozomi!_

_It's, it's that voice..._

_Nozomi open your eyes, dear._

I opened my eyes a little, then flung them open. I sat up, blinked and looked around. I sat in the middle of a large, misty field. There were pale pink and blue flowers dotting the field. I could see trees encompassing the large field.

"Nozomi, are you alright?" it was the calm, reassuring female voice that I've been hearing since I found out I could use Makuton Jutsu.

I looked around, but the only thing I saw was a small four legged figure sitting a few feet in front of me. "Who are you?"

"I... Am Sumi." The voice spoke which seemed to be coming from the animal.

"Okay, but _who are you_?" I asked getting annoyed.

"I am Sumi, the Eleven Tailed Wolf. Eldest of the Tailed Siblings. The most powerful of all Tailed Beasts."

"Okay say for some chance I believe you. How? There are only nine Tailed Beasts."

"Where are we anyway?"

"You're in the Dream Realm."

"Dream Realm?"

Sumi told me everything; how the Ten Tails got here, why the Nine Tails attacked, that my mother died sealing Sumi inside of me, most importantly... The reason why I was able to stand my own against Zabuza.

"So I really didn't even fight him. It was you! It was all you!"

"Up to a point, Nozomi. You fought him alone until _after_ you caused Zabuza to fall to the ground with that Smashing Mallet. I took over after that, you didn't realize it but the entire time after that moment it was me. It was all me."

"Then why did you let me think it was me doing all that? God, I'm an idiot! I have no idea what the first hand sign is for Crucifixion! I've been trying to learn it but... God! I'm an idiot!"

"Nozomi, I-"

"Just forget it!" I turned around and raced across the field.

I ran through the forest as quickly as I could. I heard Sumi call after me several times. I just kept running, blocking out all sounds, eyes shut. I don't know how long or how far I ran. I kept trying and failing to block the thoughts in my head. I felt like I had been running for a week, when I tripped over something large. I fell face first, it didn't hurt, but I did get a mouth full of grass.

"Watch where you going, kid!" An annoyed female voice said.

"Sorry." I said getting up and turning around. "I-" I stopped midsentence. _Cloud Kunoichi._ She obviously saw my breast plate because she pulled out a kunai. I'm not sure which one of us drew first. Our eyes didn't leave each other, waiting for the other to strike.

I relaxed, for what reason I don't know. She followed suit and put her kunai away. I did the same.

"What's your name?" I asked. Don't ask me why I did. It just seemed appropriate at the time.

"Yugito Nii... You?" She asked.

"Nozomi..."

"Nozomi...?" She asked eyebrow raised.

"Senju..." I muttered.

"Senju?" Yugito's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's why I avoid saying my last name. It's actually my grandma's maiden name, I have no idea why I have it." I shrugged.

"How long a go did you graduate?"

"How did you know I was a-"

"Genin? Your stance."

"Oh... Yeah I've been meaning to work on that..."

"New graduate?"

"Couple a weeks ago... And yet I practically force Lord Hokage to give me and my Squad a B-rank."

"A B-rank? I always knew the Hidden Leaf was crazy but that's just stupid."

"Well my cousin and his squad went on a supposedly C-rank, which is more like an A or B-rank. I saw that they were attacked, I got worried, my Squad and I said we would go after them whether he gave us the mission or not. So he kinda had no choice." I rubbed the back of my head.

Yugito laughed.

"What?"

"That was kinda stupid of you Genin to go after them. Why didn't you just let some Chunin or Jonin handle it?"

"I've always been kinda protective of my cousin. Practically everyone in our Village hates him because he's a... Jinchuriki." I choked out the word

An odd expression came across Yugito's face. "What?"

"You sound like you don't like them yourself." She said looking past me, grabbing a handful of grass, pulling it out of the ground and dropped it, letting the blades fall. At some point we had sat on the ground Indian style, facing each other.

"No, I don't hate them. Then I'd be a hypocrite."

She looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"She means because she is one herself." We both turned our heads to the sound of the voice, Sumi's voice. Sumi stepped out of the trees and bushes. Yugito looked shocked and a little scared to see Sumi, a large, golden wolf with eleven tails.

"What-What is that?" Yugito asked.

"That's Sumi. My Tailed Beast, the Eleven Tailed." I said with some bitterness as Sumi sat down, fanning out all eleven tails in the air.

"E-eleven Tailed... There's no such-"

"Yes there is!" a female, childlike voice came from nowhere.

"Aoko..." Sumi said slowly, but sounded happy none the less.

Beside Sumi swirling, blue fire formed slowly into the shape of a cat, its tail split into two. The flames went out and in its place was a two tailed cat, blue and black, with flame patterns on its fur. Its yellow eyes looked playful. "Hi Sumi!" the childlike voice came from this two tailed cat. The blue flame pelted cat was about the size of an average house cat.

"Hello Aoko." Sumi said brightly, nuzzling the Two Tailed, Aoko. Who looked quite small next to Sumi. "You've grown a little since I last saw you."

"I know!" Aoko chirped, "That's Yugito! She's my Jinchuriki!" Aoko indicated to Yugito proudly, with one of her tails.

"I-I don't..." Yugito stuttered.

"She doesn't know." Aoko said it like she was explaining something.

Sumi and Aoko launched into the story that Sumi had told me. Aoko made several irrelevant comments throughout the tale.

"This is..." Yugito said at a loss for words.

"Confusing? Annoying? Overwhelming?" I offered.

"Yeah..." She said "I never thought the Two Tailed would be so... Childlike..."

Aoko looked a little put down. Sumi laughed lightly, "Aoko would be a little younger than Nozomi in our home dimension."

"This is... Strange..." Yugito said, still sounding overwhelmed.

"Welcome to my world." I said rolling my eyes.

"So all of the Tailed Beasts aren't really, well... Beasts?"

"Except for Kitsune and Kuro. They have anger management issues." Aoko chirped.

"Aoko!" Sumi scolded.

"Well its true." Aoko muttered, tails and ears drooping slightly.

Sumi shook her head, "Sorry about Aoko. She needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut."

Aoko ran, practically hopped over to Yugito and looked at her expectantly. Yugito lifted a hand and stroked her head unsurely. Apparently that's what Aoko wanted because she started to purr, causing Yugito to smile. Aoko rubbed up against Yugito and curled up in her lap, purring.

"Aoko has a way of warming up to people." Sumi said padding up to me and sitting down.

"Hm."

Sumi sighed. "I know I should have told you all of this over time instead of all at once like I did but..."

"If you would have told me all of this over a period of time I would have been mad that you hadn't told me all of this in the first place. I know, it's just..."

"Confusing? Annoying? Overwhelming?" Yugito said looking up. We laughed a little, including the Tails.

I turned around and flopped on my back and put my hands behind my head. "This Jinchuriki stuff is annoying."

"What do you mean?" Yugito asked clearly puzzled.

"I know in your Village Jinchuriki are treated with respect and honor..."

"But?"

"But in the Hidden Leaf..." a wind blew through the small clearing we sat in. "We are hated."

Surprise, then sympathy came across Yugito's face.

"Looked down upon. Growing up the people of my Village looked at Naruto with disgust and hatred. Some of them, though very few, looked at me that way." I sighed.

"I'm not very well known and I intend to keep it that way." Sumi said her voice so full of determination and hurt I barely recognized it. "If too many people knew about me word would spread..." Sumi paused. "Tell me... What does the word 'Akatsuki' mean to either of you?"

"Akatsuki?" Yugito asked puzzled.

"Nothing what so ever." I said.

"I see... Aoko!"

"Yes?" Although there was knowing in the young cat's voice. Aoko stepped out of Yugito's lap and followed Sumi into the trees.

"What was that about?" Yugito asked.

"I have no idea." I shook my head.

Sumi and Aoko reappeared a few minutes later, both looking grave.

"Aoko?" Yugito asked uncertainly getting up.

Aoko immediately looked cheerful, "Come on, Yugito! It'll be time to get up soon!" Aoko raced to the other side of the clearing and disappeared into the bushes briefly then reappeared. "Come on!" Aoko said impatiently poking her head out of the bushes.

"Coming!" Yugito turned back to me. "I guess I'll see you around, kid."

"Yeah, whether it's here or in the real world." I held up my hand. She grabbed it.

"Yeah I-"

"Yugito! Let's go!" Aoko whined.

"Bye!" She turned and ran in to the woods after Aoko.

I didn't notice Sumi standing next to me. "So what do you think about being a Jinchuriki?"

"I have no clue." I shook my head. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Couple of days." Sumi said offhandedly.

"I see..."

"Yes, your body's back in Tazuna's village. The final fight's almost over... If you would like to participate I suggest you hurry."

Light flooded around me. I let myself feel the warm light, I sighed. Then there was darkness. My head felt dizzy. I groaned and sat up, my hand on my head.

I opened my eyes, I didn't see anything clearly at first but my vision soon cleared. I was in a small room on a mat. _Where? The final battle! _I stood up and staggered a little, then regained my balance. I saw my poncho folded up next to my mat. I pulled it over my head. I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I could see the battle on the bridge. I bolted for the bridge with each step the names of my comrades went through my head. _Shikamaya! Xia! Inari Sensei! Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! Kakashi Sensei! _

I felt a pain in my right side with each step._Nozomi!__ What? __Don't overdo it..._ _Can't make any promises. __Nozomi!__ But I'll be careful. __Thank you._

I got to the bridge just as someone was about to take a hit with one of Kakashi's lightning attacks, for Zabuza. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion. My hands made signs I barely knew. I timed everything perfectly. Just as the lightning attack was about to hit the person I wrapped wood around him or her. I made it look like he or she was killed, I even let some blood spill.

The wooden box disappeared and reappeared at my feet laying down. Surprise was on everyone's faces.

"Well..." I said loudly for everyone to hear, they all turned and looked. "I take it I missed something fun?"

My comrades' faces lit up. "Nozomi!" "She's alright!" "Thank goodness!"

"You..." Zabuza said slowly.

"Yeah, what of it?" I put my foot up on the oblong wooden box in front of me. An odd look crossed Zabuza's face. I smirked through the fog that was slowly lifting.

Zabuza yelled as he drew his sword and raced over to me.

"Nozomi!" Naruto yelled as he dashed to my defense. I held out my hand, Naruto stopped but Zabuza kept coming. I took some of the blood that was on the box and drew a cresset moon on the left hand in it. _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram! _"Summoning Jutsu!"

Smoke encased me and the wooden box containing the unconscious body. I no longer heard Zabuza's footsteps. I laughed, a second laugh joined me, a feminine laugh. The smoke cleared. Standing over the box was a large, golden wolf with eleven tails.

"Everyone... This... Is Sumi." I said slowly.


	6. Reason To Live: One For The Other!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Reason To Live: One For The Other!

* * *

The smoke was clearing, but I smirked through it. I looked up. Zabuza had stopped mid step, sword raised. Naruto, Xia, Shikamaya's eyes were about to bug out of their heads. Inari Sensei looked frightened, Kakashi on the other hand had his usual expression, but there was something about him that told me that he was scared as well.

"N-Nozomi! Wh-what is that thing?" Naruto asked trembling.

Sumi spoke to me slightly annoyed. "Nozomi what part of I want to keep on the down low don't you get?"

"Sorry, Sumi. I didn't even know what I was doing." I shrugged.

"That seems to happen to you a lot." Sumi said casually.

"Yeah, it does... Oh well." I shrugged again.

"Nozomi!" I heard Inari Sensei call, I turned to look at her. "What is that?"

"Do you want to tell them or keep em in the dark?" I asked Sumi.

"Might as well keep our mouths shut." Sumi said. "Or else!"

I shrugged yet again and turned around, walking towards Sasuke, who lay on the ground needles sticking out of him from multiple locations. Sakura was crying over him. "Move." I said slowly. Sakura got up tears streaming down her face. I bent over Sasuke pulling out each needle.

"It's too late." Sakura sobbed.

I smirked and placed my hands by one of his wounds. I exhaled. Golden chakra ribbons flowed into his wounds from my finger tips. Golden light stream out of each hole that was slowly disappearing. Sasuke stirred and groaned.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed throwing her arms around him, sobbing. Sasuke had a tired, blank expression on his face.

"Enough of this!" Zabuza yelled angrily.

"Sumi!" I warned.

"Right!" Sumi wrapping her eleven tails around the wooden coffin, sprang gracefully over Zabuza.

Zabuza didn't even glance at Sumi as she sailed over his head. His hate filled eyes were on me and me alone. He swung his sword at me, but it got stuck in a pillar of wood that had sprung out of the ground to protect me. "Sakura get Tazuna and Sasuke out of the way." I warned.

"Y-yes." Tazuna picked up Sasuke and he followed Sakura further down the bridge. Zabuza was still trying to pull his sword out of my wood pillar.

Something inside me clicked. I pulled out my blue note book and wrote a few lines for my poem.

_**I used to wonder why,**_

_**But now I know**_

_**Now I realize-**_

I couldn't continue because Zabuza forced his large sword through my wood pillar. I stepped back and easily dodged his blow.

"You feel so confident that you can beat me, that you start writing a victory speech?" Zabuza said his voice filled with hate. "Then you are to arrogant!" Zabuza took another swing at me.

I jumped up and dodged. "Why are you so upset? Is it because I nearly wiped the floor with you last time? Or is it because I added a few lines to a poem I've been working on for the last month? Or... Is it because of that teenager who gave their life for you?"

A laugh came from behind us. We all turned, there stood a short man with a cane in a business suit. "Let's see how things are going... Oh! You really got it this time." One arm was in a cast. I didn't like this guy. He was just... There's no other word for it creepy. Behind him many armed men stood ready to fight."You disappoint me, Zabuza. From what I've seen and heard this you lady has beaten twice now."

"I'm a kunoichi! And believe me I'm no lady." I spat on the ground in his direction.

"I can see... What is your name... young _kunoichi_?" He said kunoichi mockingly.

"Nozomi Senju."

A single bead of sweat appeared on his forehead. I smirked at this. "What is that interesting creature." He indicated to Sumi with his cane.

"That's Sumi. She's just a Summon Being. Nothing special really." _Boy are you lying!__ Ah shut up!_

"Gato, why did you come here?" Zabuza asked forgetting about me. "And who are those henchmen?"

The man called Gato laughed. I really don't like this guy. "Our strategy has changed a little..."

"I don't like this guy." I mutter.

Apparently Zabuza heard me, "I don't like him either but he pays well." Zabuza said just loud enough for only me to hear.

"I'm sorry about this Zabuza, but you will die here." Gato said.

"What?" Zabuza said quietly.

"Since hiring regular shinobi costs a lot of money, I hired Rough Ninja like you. And, it would have been more ideal to save my money and effort if ninja-to-ninja battles ended in each ninja killed the other off. Well you certainly aren't worthy of being called The Demon of the Hidden Mist village. If you ask me you're just a cute little demon!" The goons behind him laughed.

"I'll break his other arm if you like. And then I'll heal them and then I'll break them again." I hissed to Zabuza.

"Why?"

"Cause I _really_ don't like this creep." I hissed back.

"Kakashi, Inari, Genin... I apologize. Our fight ends here. As long as my mission to take down Tazuna is gone, there is no reason to fight you either.

"You are right." Inari Sensei said.

Gato walked forward.

"Guys!"

"Yes!" Xia, Shikamaya, and Naruto sprang to my side. Sumi jumped gracefully behind me with the wooden coffin still in her tails. Zabuza look at me, it was hard to read his expression.

"Where's Haku?" Gato asked. "I owe that brat for the broken arm." Then he saw the coffin in Sumi's tails. "I see so that brat's dead. Good! Who killed him? I'd like to reward him."

"How can you just let him talk about Haku like that?" Naruto asked Zabuza through clenched teeth.

"Haku was just a tool. A weapon. As all shinobi are." Zabuza said.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Naruto yelled. Everyone was looking at Naruto. "He gave his life for you!" He pointed to the coffin. "He cared about you that much! And you say that he was a tool! A weapon! You were his only reason!"

My heart stopped for a second. Mizuki's words rang in my ears. "_How can your cousin, Nozomi look at you with the devotion, compassion that she does, she defends you! Like you're her only reason!"_

"I understand..." I whispered.

"You understand?" Xia asked.

"I understand Haku. I never met him, but I understand him." I felt a tear travel down my face.

"I understand living for one person. To help them achieve their dreams." I sobbed. "The look on Haku's face..." I was trembling as more tears cascaded from my eyes. "It's similar to how I look at Naruto!"

"At me?" Naruto asked.

Gato laughed. "Living for someone else's dream. How pathetic! I'd of thought a Senju would live to aspire their own dream!"

"SHUT UP! All my life I've looked after him! Kept him out of trouble the best I could! I've kept half the Village from killing him! I know I can't do it forever. He will be able to stand without me someday soon. But even then... Whenever he needs me, I will do everything in my power to do so! And I will get rid of anyone who stands his or my way!"

"What do you _love _him?"

"Yes of course I love him! He's my cousin! I'll fight to the last breath for my family!"

"You're pathetic, just like Haku." Gato scoffed.

"Don't you feel anything hearing him say those things about Haku? Weren't you with Haku for a long time?" Naruto asked Zabuza.

"As Gato used me... I simply used Haku. We shinobi are simply tools. I have no regrets." Zabuza said without emotion.

"Do you... Do you really mean that?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, stop." Kakashi Sensei said as he and Inari Sensei made their way over to us. "There is no need to fight him anymore. Besides..."

"SHUT UP! He is still my enemy!" Naruto pointed to Zabuza.

"He cared about that much! And if I am Nozomi's only reason... She loves me so much..." Tears were flowing down Naruto's face. I felt like I was going to be sick seeing in so much pain, but at the same time, I felt proud. "It's like we're twins and not cousins! And I'm the stupid younger one that the other's always there for! She could have graduated years ago! But she- But she- If what Nozomi says is true than Haku... Then Haku...! HE THREW AWAY HIS LIFE FOR YOU!"

"Kid... Don't say anything more." I saw a few of Zabuza's tears hit the stone bridge. "Haku... Haku wasn't just thinking of me. He was feeling pain inside for you while he battled you guys too. I know... He was too kind. I'm glad we could fight with you in the end." Zabuza picked up his sword.

Zabuza ran toward Gato, who took off running into the crowd of goons. One of them stabbed Zabuza in the back with a spear.

"GUYS!" I exclaimed. Xia, Shikamaya, Naruto and I took off after Zabuza. One man with a club was about to hit Zabuza with it but Shikamaya used Shadow Imitation Technique to stop the man in his mid swing. Zabuza looked back in surprise. Naruto gave him a thumbs up. Zabuza nodded and continued forward towards Gato. Shikamaya used her Shadow and Paper Techniques to paralyze and slice her opponents. Xia beat the crud out of anyone who dared near her. Naruto used his Shadow Clones to defeat his opponents. I used my wood to protect both me and Zabuza.

Gato kept running away from Zabuza, but he wasn't fast enough. None of us looked away as Zabuza sliced Gato in half.

"Cool." I said as Gato's split body fell to the stone bridge he had tried to destroy. "Oh the irony." I smirked.

Zabuza dropped his sword and his knees gave out but he didn't hit the ground. Shikamaya held him up with her jutsu. He turned his head. Xia and Shikamaya stood to my right and Naruto stood off to my left. Shikamaya retracted her jutsu. Zabuza stood up on his own and turned to us. I smiled, turned and walked back to Inari Sensei, Sumi and Kakashi Sensei. By the sound of the foot steps behind me Naruto, Shikamaya and Xia were following. I stopped and looked back, Zabuza followed a ways behind us. I smiled and ran a little to catch up to the others.

Kakashi Sensei, Sumi and Inari Sensei met us half way. Sumi turned around and put the wooden coffin down. "I'm going now. Please, Nozomi, next time only summon me in an emergency." She knelt down next to my ear. "Or when you're alone." She whispered.

We heard Zabuza coming toward us. Naruto, Shikamaya, Xia and I parted. Zabuza stopped and fell to his knees in front of the box and pulled out the spear that was stuck in his back. I made a sign and the top disappeared in a puff of smoke. Haku lay there his eyes closed, dried blood on his chest.

"Haku..." Zabuza lifted the top half of Haku out of the coffin.

I made fingers into the shape of a heart. _Wood Style, Coma Coffin Jutsu._

Golden light outlined Haku. Everyone held their breath. The lights went out and Haku didn't stir.

_It didn't work! My timing was off! No!_ I closed my eyes and a tear leaked out.

"Haku..." Zabuza breathed but he didn't sound upset.

"Nozomi, what did you do?" Inari Sensei breathed. She didn't sound angry, just amazed.

I opened my eyes Haku was stirring. He opened his eyes. "Zabuza?"

"Haku!" Zabuza brought the boy to his chest. "I'm so sorry. You're not just a weapon. I'm so sorry."

"Naruto!" a small boy came running with a small crossbow in his hands, with what seemed half the village. Any henchmen that were left took off into a boat that I didn't notice was there until now.

There was cheering form the villagers. Zabuza and Haku had stood up. Zabuza looked at Haku like Iruka Sensei looked at Naruto. I smiled at this. I looked into the crowd I saw Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna towards the front. Sasuke looked kinda bitter that he had missed out on that last fight. Sakura looked relieved that everyone was alright. Tazuna was celebrating with the other villagers.

The celebrating died down when everyone noticed Zabuza and Haku. Many gave them cold and hateful looks. I went and stood in front Zabuza and Haku. Naruto, and Shikamaya came and stood on either side of me. Xia stood next to Shikamaya and Sakura stood next to Naruto. Sasuke limped over with Tazuna supporting him. Our Senseis stood with us.

"If you want them you'll have to go through all of us!" Naruto said fiercely.

"Naruto! What is this about?" The boy with the crossbow called angrily.

"Inari! This man killed Gato!" Naruto yelled.

There were gasps of shock throughout the crowd.

"He, he really killed Gato?" The boy who had the same name as my Sensei asked.

"Yes he did." Kakashi said seriously.

"I don't think we could have done it ourselves." Shikamaya said.

The boy started to applaud alone for several seconds. The other villagers joined in one by one. Then in groups, until everyone was clapping.

"We don't-" Zabuza started looking down.

"Zabuza." Inari Sensei said.

I continued for Inari Sensei, "You fought with us in the end. You saved the village, with our help, true. But never the less..." I smiled.

"Yeah. Just go with us on this one." Sakura said.

"Zabuza." Haku said.

Zabuza looked down at Haku, from behind his bandages I think he smiled.

"Friends all tried to warn me  
But I held my head up high  
All the time they warned me  
But I only passed them by  
They all tried to tell me  
But I guess I didn't care  
I turned my back and  
Left them standing there

All the burning bridges that have fallen after me  
All the lonely feelings and the burning memories  
Everyone I left behind each time I closed the door  
Burning bridges lost forevermore"

I sang softly when I was alone that night on a building roof. "Not this bridge. It will stand."

Everyone was fit to leave the village a few days later. Tazuna who turned out to be the boy Inari's grandfather, his mother Tsunami, Zabuza, Haku and half the village came to see us off.

"You guys going to be okay with us gone?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I think the village is in good hands." Tazuna put his hand on Zabuza's shoulder.

"We won't let anything happen to this village or bridge. I can assure you of that." Haku said.

We said our goodbyes and waved as we walked away from the village. The villagers waved and called out their goodbyes as we left.

"Well that was an interesting turn out." Kakashi Sensei mentioned.

"Yeah." "I'll say." "At least it was a good one." We all agreed.

"I'm just glad I was able to finish my poem." I said. I pulled out my Book and put in the last few lines. I smiled as I looked at it.

I woke up

Not knowing

Whether it was night or day

I saw the sun

Not knowing

Whether it was rising or setting

A bird flew by

And into the sun

I used to wonder why,

But now I know

Now I realize

That if I would have had wings

They would have been clipped

So long ago

That I would never remember flying

But perhaps now

If I was given the chance

I could fly forever

For Zabuza Momochi and Haku


	7. Homecomming: Another Jinchuriki!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Homecoming: Another Jinchuriki!

* * *

_Just twenty miles. Seventeen. Fifteen._

I stopped as my stomach growled. From the sound of it everyone else was hungry too.

"Alright we'll have lunch here then." Kakashi Sensei said.

"YES!" Naruto exclaimed.

Some of us pulled out what was left of the food Tazuna had supplied us with before we left the village, while Inari Sensei and I went out and looked for whatever we could find.

"Nozomi." Inari Sensei asked from beside me as picked some blackberries.

"Yeah?"

"That battle..."

"Which one?"

"Both, I guess. In your first, your one on one with Zabuza... When we got there at first got there we watched you battle him for a short while. You held your own so well..."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! Not at all! Actually I'm impressed. Some of those jutsu you used were beyond you level. Crucifixion for instance."

"It wasn't me that did that." I stopped picking berries. _Don't you dare!_

"Huh?"

"I don't know how I did it. I barely glanced at the scroll once. I saw it was much too difficult for my level so I put it back. You know come back to it when I'm stronger. I don't have a photographic memory so that's out. I don't know how I did it..." I looked through the tree tops.

"I see... Well maybe you just have someone watching out for you." Inari Sensei said pleasantly, but I could tell she was troubled. "What about that animal that you summoned? She reminded me of the Tailed Beasts."

My heart stopped momentarily."Her name is Sumi. Again I do a lot of things and I have no idea how I do them. They just- They just _happen_. Maybe it's part of my Kekkei Genkai... I don't know..." I shrugged and went back to picking.

"Hmmm." Inari Sensei was clearly troubled by my abilities.

_I hate lying to her. __I know but..._

"Nozomi, come on. Let's get back to the others."

I glanced at her basket, it was only half full. I sighed. _She only did this to get information out of me. Figures. __Get used to it, Nozomi. Hashirama, your Great-great-grandfather, the first Hokage, got it all the time._ _Great._ I rolled my eyes.

Halfway through lunch Tonton showed up. Apparently they had sent Tonton back to the Konaha when I'd went into the coma. And That Grandma Tsunade wanted to talk to me. Man that pig is slow.

That's it! No more sneaking dumplings to Tonton in the middle of the night!

Tonton said everyone was worried sick about me and to hurry back quickly. Also Grandma Tsunade wanted to talk to me and Naruto.

We took off shortly after lunch. Shikamaya carried Tonton the whole way back. Naruto and Sasuke had been acting weird towards each other. Oh well not my problem yet. I say yet because somehow it will become my problem somehow.

"The Gates!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Finally!" "We're home!"

"I need a nap and a shower." Shikamaya said. _That's Shikamaya for you._

Naruto and I took our time getting to the Mansion. Enjoying the fact that we were in familiar surroundings.

"We're home!" Naruto said loudly as we entered the house. When we entered the living room we were covered in people.

"You had us worried sick!" "Don't scare us like that again!" Of course those came from Aunt Kushina and Aunt Shizune. Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya stood off to the side waiting for my Aunts to stop crushing us.

"Mom! I can't breathe!" Naruto said.

"Neither can I." I choked out.

"Alright you two give them some space." Grandpa Jiraiya said.

Aunt Shizune and Aunt Kushina backed off a little.

"So how'd it go?" Grandpa Jiraiya asked.

"Oh not bad. I just went into a coma for a few days, that's about it." I shrugged.

"We know." Aunt Kushina said.

Naruto went into full blown detail about the mission. He didn't go overboard once, he didn't have to. I listened too, since I was out for most of it. A weird expression crossed everyone's face when Naruto told everyone about Sumi and when he unleashed the Nine Tails Chakra.

"An eleven tailed golden wolf, huh?" Grandpa Jiraiya put his hand on his chin, "I never heard of that Summons."

"Neither have I." Aunt Kushina said.

"I didn't know what I was doing. It all just kinda happened." I said blushing.

We celebrated the mission's success that night. The place is obvious, Ichiraku's! Aunt Kushina can cook really well but Ichiraku's is kinda our celebratory place. Something good happens we go there. Needless to say we all couldn't fit in the bar so we had to share stools. We were all squished but we didn't care. I just wanted the night to be over so I could see what Grandma Tsunade wanted to talk to me about. Although I have a feeling I know what is.

"Nozomi!" someone hissed.

I groaned and rolled over pulling the covers over my head.

"Nozomi! Get up! We need to talk!" someone hissed again.

I sighed and sat up. I shook my head to clear it. In the dim light that snuck through the curtains I saw Grandma Tsunade standing in the doorway. She gestured with her head for me to follow as she left. I sighed and crawled out of bed.

_Honestly I just got home from a mission that put me in a coma and she wants me to get of bed! Man she bugs me sometimes!_

I followed her down the hall. _The cellar? No one goes down there._

"Grandma Tsunade, what's this about anyway?" I asked rubbing my eye.

She didn't answer. She just went to the trap door in the floor and yanked it open. "You coming?" She asked as she disappeared down the steps.

I shrugged and followed her. I followed Grandma Tsunade in silence. Some golden light came from the walls themselves.

I gasped. The stairs had ended and we had entered a chamber under the Mansion. It was long, wide and had a high ceiling. On the far wall was a mural. Most of it was a large painting of Sumi. On each of her tails were smaller versions of each Tailed Beast.

"Grandma Tsunade, what is this place?" I asked.

"Ask Sumi." Grandma Tsunade said her back turned to me.

I sighed. _Go ahead._ I bit my thumb to draw the blood for the Summoning. I made the Cresset Moon on the back of my hand. _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram!_ "Tail Summoning!"

Smoke surrounded us and as it cleared Sumi sat in front of me her eleven tails fanned. Only this time she was about the size Akamaru. "I knew I'd see this place again." She said solemnly.

"Hello Sumi." Grandma Tsunade said turning.

"Hello Lady Tsunade." Sumi said respectfully, bowing her head.

"This is the chamber where my daughter, your mother, Minako lost her life." Grandma Tsunade said her voice shaking. "Nozomi, your mother-"

"I know. I know everything. I even know who Naruto's father is."

"You told her?" Grandma Tsunade asked Sumi surprised.

"I told what she needed to know. I'm not going to lie to her, Lady Tsunade." Sumi looked Grandma Tsunade in the eye. Her normal kind demeanor was gone and replaced with sheer defiance.

"You two seem to be close." Grandma Tsunade said.

"Oh there are times when I want to kill, Sumi! But I'm stuck with her." I giggled as Sumi pinned me to the ground.

"Sumi." Grandma Tsunade said.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Sumi said as I pushed her off.

"Can, the Nine Tails be Summoned like you?"

Sumi paused for a moment. "Yes... _Kitsune_ can be Summoned like I can." Sumi said slowly.

"But?" Grandma Tsunade asked, eyebrow raised.

"But I'm not sure how he'll react. I have always been able to control my siblings back home. And I can control their power here, easy."

"So what's the catch?" Grandma Tsunade asked.

Sumi looked at her and blinked. "There isn't one, really. Kitsune's always been... Unpredictable..."

"So he can be Summoned without breaking the Seal?" Grandma Tsunade asked.

"Yes, we all can. Shukaku, Aoko, Mizu, Valin, Tasunke, Rokuro, Cho, Hachirou, Kitsune and I can all be summoned without breaking the Seals."

"Who?" Grandma Tsunade asked.

"We all have names you know." Sumi said slightly annoyed. Sumi shook her head.

"Nozomi." Grandma Tsunade said. "When you came back I didn't expect you to know anything more when you left." Grandma Tsunade shook her head. I sighed.

"Lady Tsunade." Sumi said.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever tried to figure out how...?"

"I did for a short while but I just said forget it after a while. If I've been given another chance than so be it and if not then oh well."

"Fair enough." Sumi shrugged.

"Okay what?" I said.

"I'll tell you later." Sumi said.

"Huh?" I said quietly as Grandma Tsunade walked past me and Sumi.

"Sumi?" I asked.

"Time for bed, dear." Sumi said grabbing the hem of my nightgown with her teeth.

I picked Sumi up and carried her up the steps. _Why can't my life be normal?_

I ran along the roof tops with Sumi at my heels. She seemed to like being the size of Akamaru. Personally I think she just likes being carried.

"Nozomi, look down there." Sumi stopped. I looked down in the alleyway. "Isn't that Naruto being chased by Sakura?"

"You know..." I said tilting my head to one side. "I think it is. Along with Konohamaru and his little friends."

"Konohamaru?" Sumi asked tilting her head as well.

"Yeah. He's the Third's Grandson and he idolizes Naruto." I shook my head.

"Shouldn't we help them?"

"Ah, what the heck." I shrugged.

We followed them from along the roof tops for only a short while before Konohamaru bumped into someone. I sighed as Sumi and I jumped down from the roof.

"That hurt." Said the teenage boy in black with purple face paint.

Konohamaru looked scared.

_Nozomi to the rescue as usual._ "There you kids are!" I exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"He you little brother?" The blond teenage girl asked pointing to Konohamaru, who sat on the ground. _Sand Ninja._ I saw her forehead protector around her neck.

"No. He's the Third's grandson. I'm supposed to be looking after him and his friends today. But they wanted to find my cousin, Naruto. Which apparently they did." I nodded to Naruto. "So you guys must be here for the Chunin Exam. Am I right?"

"Huh? Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto! Don't you listen to anything Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya say!"

"Tsunade and Jiraiya? Two of the Sanin?" The Sand Ninja with face paint asked.

"Yeah. There my grandparents. Who are you?" I asked.

"Well since we _are _in your Village, I'll answer that. I'm Tamari, the Kazekage's daughter."

"I'm Kankuro, the Kazekage's son."

"I'm Nozomi. The First Hokage's Great-great-granddaughter; the Second Hokage's Great-Great-Grandniece; the Fourth Hokage's niece; Granddaughter to two of the Sanin." I raised an eyebrow at them smirking. They looked kinda put out. I laughed. "Relax. I'm not some spoiled brat who actually cares about that sort of crap." I rolled my eyes. "Again sorry about the kid. He just took off."

But I saw their eyes were now on Sumi.

"Oh, that's Sumi. She's a Summons."

"Hello, young ones." Sumi said respectfully and inclined her head slightly.

They jumped back a bit. I laughed at them and shook my head. "I understand the first time I met Sumi I thought the same thing. She does kinda remind me of a Tailed Bea-" I was cut off by a cough. I kept coughing until I was on my knees.

"Are you alright?" Tamari asked concerned.

I nodded still coughing. "I'm fine. I think I caught something from the hospital." I said still on my knees shaking a bit.

"Hospital?" Tamari asked.

"Yeah, Nozomi's training to be a medical-nin." Sakura spoke up for the first time.

Sumi nudged me up. "I'm fine. I'll just have to get something for this cold later." I scooped Sumi into my arms. "Again I'm sorry Konohamaru bumped into you. Sakura was just trying to help me get them back." I nodded to Sakura as I entered a smaller coughing fit. I shifted Sumi into one arm so I wouldn't cough on her. I sighed.

"Saved by your cousin again, Naruto?" We all looked up. Sasuke sat in a tree tossing a rock in his hand.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said annoyed.

Sasuke jumped down and nodded to the Sand Ninja.

"I don't see it." I said.

"See what?" Udon asked, sniffing.

"Why almost every girl my age in the Village is obsessed with Sasuke. I mean he's kinda-" I coughed. "cute. But I don't see what the big deal is." I shook my head.

Sakura went off. "WHAT?"

I sighed as I shook my head. "Sometimes I hate being the only kid with half a brain in this Village."

"There you are." an emotionless voice said. We all looked. A redheaded boy about my age stood upside-down on a branch.

"G-Gaara." Kankuro said nervously.

I glanced at the boy, Gaara. _There's something about him... But I don't know what._ Sumi fidgeted in my arms. "Sumi, you okay?" I whispered.

Sumi shook her head. "Yeah... I'm fine."

"Well, I gotta go." I said, I coughed. "Naruto if you need me you know where to find me." I turned and jumped into the tree Gaara was in. I glanced at Gaara, he stared at me and Sumi for a few minutes. I broke the stare with a shake of my head and jumped onto a roof top. "Sumi, who was that boy?"

"I don't know but he holds my youngest brother, Shukaku."


	8. Chunin Exams: The Pressure's On!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: The Pressure's On!

* * *

I hopped along the roof tops for a few seconds and stopped. I put Sumi down and Blanked Out.

"Hey you. What's your name?" Sasuke had jumped out of his tree.

"Oh, me?" Tamari asked.

"No, the one next to you. The one with the gourd."

"My name is Gaara of the Desert."

_Gaara..._ I looked in another tree. Three people, one girl two boys were sitting in it. _Their forehead protectors... I've never seen them. Oh well. Huh. So they're into me, Gaara and Sasuke. Well that's no surprise. Poor Naruto..._

I traveled away from them to the Hokage Mansion. _Alright so they're deciding who's going to participate in the Chunin exams... Let's see who makes the cut... WHAT? ALL OF US! THERE'S NO WAY IN- __No swearing, Nozomi.__ Right thanks. But none of us are ready. __Well your Senseis do. And so do I.__ Thanks, Sumi. __That's why I'm here, honey. That's why I'm here._

"We are being watched." Lord Hokage said.

The Jonin looked surprised and started looking around.

"No she is not in this room. Actually she's on Ichiraku's roof." Lord Hokage smiled.

"Nozomi." Inari Sensei said shaking her head.

_Busted._ I snapped my compact shut. "The Chunin Exams huh? I hear those are hard..."

"They are, dear." Sumi said.

"You really think I can do it?"

"You and your teammates are plenty ready. But be warned people have died during these Exams." Sumi gave me a serious look. "One of your opponents is the Jinchuriki to Shukaku. He won't be easy to beat."

"Three Jinchuriki in one Exam. This will be fun. There will be several skilled Genin there as well. I just hope-"

"Nozomi!" A voice cut me off.

I looked down. Grandma Tsunade stood in the street looking up at me with Tonton sitting at her heels. I jumped down, Sumi landing next to me. "Hello Grandma Tsunade." I said covering my mouth in as I coughed.

"Why is Sumi out like this? It's freaking people out."

"Well boo who for them. They'll just have to get used to her." I said putting my hands on my hips.

Grandma Tsunade shook her head. "Why were you eaves dropping on the Jonin and Lord Hokage?"

"You heard about that already?"

"I was outside the door."

"Now look who's eaves dropping." I said.

"Nozomi!" Sumi scolded softly.

"So you going to participate in the Chunin Exams?" Grandma Tsunade asked glancing at Tonton oinking to Sumi and Sumi replying in barks.

"I guess so... I mean it's a really hard test. It's made some really good ninja quit..."

"You're doubting yourself?" Grandma Tsunade asked, eyebrow raised.

I shrugged, coughing.

"She'll be fine. Even if she did it without me there's still a high chance of her passing." Sumi said. Tonton gave a small nod.

"So you're that confident in Nozomi's raw abilities?" Grandma Tsunade asked skeptically.

"Yes. After all you mentored her from a young age, Lady Tsunade."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Grandma Tsunade muttered. Sumi chuckled at this.

"Come on, Sumi! Let's go train!" I scooped Sumi into my arms and bolted.

"Water Style, Over Flowing River!" Water streamed over the training ground flooding it in six feet of water. I stood on the water, Sumi sitting next to me her tails fanned.

"Not bad, Nozomi." Sumi commented. "Now let's try an Earth Style."

"Earth Style, Rising Stone Spears!" Rock spear pillars rose from the depths of the pool.

"Excellent!" Sumi said.

"Not bad kid." A voice said from the trees. Sumi and I looked where the voice had come from. A man with a Hidden Rain forehead protector jumped out of the trees.

I sighed. "Do you honestly want to fight me?"

"Oh, big shot Genin huh? Well take this!" He threw his umbrella at me.

I sighed and didn't do a thing. A wooden pillar wrapped itself around it. A bunch of kunai poked out of the wood pillar. "Like I said." I coughed. "Are you sure you want to fight me?"

"So you're good kid I'll give you that." The Rain Shinobi said, he threw a kunai at me.

I easily dodged. "Water Style, Water Whip!" I knocked the man into the pool of water, but before he could hit the water he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He isn't coming back." Sumi said. I nodded. "Come on stamina training." Sumi said taking off across the pool.

_**Dream Realm**_

Sumi and I lay in the large clearing that we met in, just staring at the clouds. I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Are you sleeping in the _dream realm_, kid?"

I opened one eye. Yugito looked down on me smiling. I let out a loud, fake snore. Yugito laughed at me.

I sat up. "So how have you been?"

"Oh, okay. Nothing exciting." Yugito shrugged. "So how'd the mission turn out? Or did you sleep through the whole thing?"

Sumi laughed. "She almost did!"

"Really?" Aoko asked cheerfully as she tackled Sumi.

"Well... Yeah." I admitted embarrassed. Yugito, Aoko and Sumi laughed. "Ah shut up!" I said, coughing.

"Sorry, dear but it's just-" Sumi tried to swallow her laughter, and failed.

They stopped laughing after a few minutes, I admit I joined in toward the end. I filled Yugito in on how the mission went. She said she'd heard of Zabuza before but promised she wouldn't say anything to anyone about his location.

"I wish I could have Aoko with all the time, like here."

"You can." I blinked in surprise.

"I can?" she was clearing bewildered.

"Yeah. Sumi's followed me everywhere since I got back to the Village. Just use a Summoning Jutsu and a Cresset Moon in the palm of your hand in blood."

"That's all?" Aoko asked.

"That's all." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me that, Sumi?" Aoko asked slightly miffed.

"I thought you knew." Sumi said in surprise.

"Of course I didn't know! How could I know?" Aoko exclaimed.

"And how was I to know you didn't?" Sumi hissed getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh! This is just like the time-!" Aoko said.

"And there they go." I muttered, coughing.

"Huh?" Yugito said as we stepped away from the sibling fight.

"Siblings fight. It's the natural order of things." I said as we walked across the clearing. "My cousin Naruto and I have been raised as siblings and we fight all the time, but we do get along most of the time."

Yugito shrugged. "I never had any siblings so I wouldn't know." Yugito glanced at me. "Something bugging you?"

"Chunin Exams." I said.

"Chunin Exams? Already?"

"Yeah. Apparently my Sensei thinks my Squad and I are ready."

"And you're not sure that you are."

"Yeah... I mean with Sumi by my side I doubt I could fail. And I could probably do it on my own. But-" a cough cut me off.

"You're just nervous. I felt the same way."

"_You _felt nervous?" I scoffed. "I doubt it. I mean I know you were a stupid, arrogant, bratty Genin at some point but..."

"Gee thanks." Yugito said sarcastically. We both laughed. "Don't worry about the Exams. You'll do fine."

"I know but have you heard who one of the instructors are? _Ibiki._ He's a master at mental torture! I mean I could probably see through anything-" I broke off in another coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" Yugito asked.

"Yeah. Just a cold." I shrugged.

"Stop stressing. It won't help."

"I know. But here's the thing... This is the first time in _five years_ that a rookie has participated in the Chunin Exams. _And_ on top of that there are _four_ rookie squads from the Hidden Leaf participating! And my cousin's on one of them! Ohhhhh!" I buried my face in my hands.

I felt Yugito put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up. "You feel like you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, don't you?"

I hung my head. "I don't try to. It just happens. All of my friends for my class in the Academy are participating. I was the one who gathered my group of friends. All of us were misfits in small groups of twos and threes. And I just kinda grabbed em and we all clicked. You know? Misfits fit together. I brought us all together, so I'm responsible for them. If anything happens to them..."

"You can't protect everyone." Yugito said.

"I know. It always just seems to fall on- Oof!" Sumi tackled me from behind.

"I think I'm not the only one who thinks you need to relax." Yugito laughed scooping up Aoko.

"Come on, dear, you have to wake up soon or you'll be late." Sumi said getting off of me.

"See ya Yugito!" I said as Sumi and I faded. She and Aoko waved goodbye as they faded as well.

Light blinded me. _Chunin Exams... Just relax. Everything's going to be fine. Oh who am I kidding I'm gonna die!_


	9. Chunin Exams: Rock Lee!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Rock Lee!

* * *

"Morning Sumi." I said as I pulled my poncho over my head.

"Morning." Sumi said stretching. "How's your cough?"

"Well I haven't-" a cough broke me off. "Never mind."

I scooped up Sumi and went into the dining room. Naruto had a pile of pancakes in front of him. "Morning, Nozomi!" Naruto called stuffing a pancake in his mouth.

"Naruto, don't talk with your mouth full." Aunt Kushina scolded, raising her hand to smack him.

"I'm sorry, Mom!" Naruto said swallowing, and leaning away from Aunt Kushina.

Grandpa Jiraiya laugh a bit. "Jiraiya..." Grandma Tsunade said threateningly. He stopped immediately.

Aunt Shizune, Aunt Kushina and I laughed at Grandpa Jiraiya. But I was cut off by a cough.

"Are you alright, Nozomi?" Grandma Tsunade asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a cold." I said dismissively.

Aunt Shizune and Grandma Tsunade gave me death stares. I was forced to gag down some herbs. Yuck! But they did help. Although I could've done without Sumi laughing at me.

Naruto, Sumi and I met up with Sasuke, Sakura Shikamaya and Xia at the Academy. When we went into the Academy there was a huge group of people in one of the corridors.

Some boy with a soup bowl hair cut and bug eyes was on the floor. Two teenage boys stood over him.

"What's all this about?" I asked coughing.

"You will let us through." Sasuke said.

"You can also undo the Genjutsu barrier." Shikamaya said.

"We have business on the third floor, you know." Xia said.

"What are these kids talking about?" "I don't know" "This is the third floor."

"So you noticed eh?" one of the teenagers said.

"It was too obvious." I said offhandedly, waving one hand and holding Sumi in the other.

"How about it Sakura?" Sasuke said his hands in his pockets. "You should have been the first to realize it."

"Oh... Yeah... That's right! A mile away!" _Sakura's been so distant today. _"After all this is the second floor." Sakura finished confidently.

One of the teenagers tried to attack Sasuke but the boy with the soup bowl hair cut stopped them. I heard Xia giggle. _Oh no._ I watched Xia twirl her shoulder length copper hair as she looked at the boy, blushing slightly. Unfortunately he was looking at Sakura. _Poor Xia._

"Come on guys! We have to get to the third floor." I said turning grabbing Sakura and Xia, Sumi trotting at my heels. The others followed suit.

Before we turned in our forms we went to the Dojo for old time's sake.

"Man a lot of memories here." Shikamaya said.

"Yeah, so many classes." Xia agreed. "Skipped."

"I wish I could relive those days." Sakura said.

"Well I don't! I hated class!" Naruto exclaimed.

"How would you know? You were barely there." Sasuke said.

"You! With the unpleasant look! Wait a minute!" a voice called. We looked up at the balcony, the boy with the soup bowl hair cut stood there. "Why don't you fight me here and now!"

Sasuke looked bored, Xia blushed, Shikamaya and I looked at each other. Naruto just sat down. "Fight here?" Sasuke asked.

"Why not? This is the Dojo after all, Sasuke." I said.

"Yes!" The boy jumped down. "My name's Rock Lee. When asking ones name you are supposed to give your own first. Right? Sasuke Uchiha."

"Rock Lee..." Xia said quietly.

"If you already knew my name then why did you ask?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to fight you." Lee said.

"Well looks like we get front row seats." Shikamaya said jumping up onto the balcony. The rest of us followed suit. I sighed picked Sumi up and walked up the steps like a normal person.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" Sasuke asked. "Because if you want to battle the other..." Sasuke pointed to me on the balcony. "She's up there."

"Huh?" Lee said.

"She's a Senju, through and through. We were the top two in the class. She even has the Wood Kekkei Genkai. We've never battled it out so I don't know which one of us is better."

"I'm not that good." I muttered, coughing.

"No! The one I want to fight is you, Uchiha." Lee said. _Thank you. I don't feel like fighting._

Lee and Sasuke started fighting. Xia's eyes were studying Lee's every move. There's no doubt about it, this kid was a talented taijutsu user. Lee kicked Sasuke in the face, sending him across the room.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said.

Xia looked at Lee with admiration.

"He's good." Shikamaya commented.

"I concur." I said nodding as I coughed. Naruto remained silent, watching the battle intensely.

Sasuke got up, he looked up. _The Sharingan! So I finally get to see it. _Sasuke charged at Lee. Lee kicked Sasuke in the face. _What-?_ Sasuke went flying.

"That's right my technique is neither Genjutsu or Ninjutsu." Lee charged at Sasuke.

"Amazing." Xia said leaning over the railing.

Sasuke was getting his butt handed to him as Lee kicked, elbowed and punched him. "That's right my technique is mere Taijutsu." Now he was going on about his technique. Xia was clinging to every word he was saying. They had resumed fighting. This is an interesting information gathering opportunity, but we were running out of time.

"Enough!" I said. Everyone looked at me. I jumped down off the balcony with Sumi in my arms. "You can settle this another time but we have to turn in our entry forms." I turned to the balcony. "Shikamaya, Xia let's go!" I jumped onto the balcony and walked out of the dojo with Xia and Shikamaya in my wake.

"Nozomi why did you stop the fight? I was learning some good stuff!" Xia complained crossing her arms.

"Because Lee was about to do something that would have gotten him in big trouble. And we'll leave it at that. Hmph."

"What?" Shikamaya asked.

"These Chunin Exams are getting interesting."

"What do you mean?" Xia asked.

"Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kankuro, Tamari, Gaara, all the other Misfit Dozen... There are a lot of strong people in the Exams this year..." I coughed. "This will be fun." I smiled.

"What happened to your panic attack?" Xia asked.

"You know I think I'll be fine." _I'm so dead! __I can still hear your thoughts you know, Nozomi, dear.__ Crap! _

"Come on we better hurry." Xia said cart wheeling down the hall.

"How does she have so much energy?" Shikamaya asked.

"That's Xia for you."

"Hey did you see how she was looking at that boy, Lee?"

"Yeah, but I think he likes Sakura. Who likes Sasuke."

"I hate these love things." Xia said.

"Ditto."


	10. Chunin Exams:Get Ready Relax Here We Go!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Get Ready, Relax... Here We Go!

* * *

Xia, Shikamaya, Sumi and I walked to room 301. Inari Sensei was waiting there outside the room. "So you girls decided to show up. No surprise there." She said her hand on her hip. "But you're cutting it a little close aren't you?"

"We got a little side tracked." I said glancing at Xia and Shikamaya.

"Well go ahead through and good luck, Girls." Inari Sensei stepped aside to let through.

We went through the large doors and walked through. We were shocked at how many people were there.

I sighed.

"There are a lot of people here." Xia said excitedly.

"What a drag." Shikamaya said.

"You can say that again." A bored voice came from the crowd. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji stepped out of the horde of people.

"Hey cuz. So you decided to take the Exams too, huh?" Shikamaya said.

"Yeah, but if I knew this many people were gonna be here I wouldn't have bothered." Shikamaru said his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean you wouldn't have bothered? Then I wouldn't even have a shot at this!" Ino said loudly. Choji just kept stuffing chips in his mouth.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura came into the room at that moment. As usual Ino greeted Sasuke like he was her boyfriend and her and Sakura started arguing.

"What a drag." Shikamaya and Shikamaru said in unison.

"My, my everyone's here." We turned to see Kiba, Hinata and Shino stood there.

"Hey guys." Xia said.

"H-hello everyone." Hinata said timidly, blushing at the sight of Naruto.

"Looks like everyone in the Misfit Dozen's here." I said.

"Yeah, looks like it!" Naruto said.

"Hey what's up with the wolf?" Kiba asked.

"Hello, younglings." Sumi said amused.

"AHH!" "What the-?" "She talks?" Although Kiba didn't look too surprised though, he was shocked just not freaking out.

Sumi, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaya, Xia and I laughed.

"I never heard any dog talk besides my mom's and I've never seen one with eleven tails." Kiba said.

"Sumi's special." I said scratching her on the head causing her to wag her eleven tails.

Akamaru jumped down from Kiba's head and sniffed Sumi, who sniffed him in return. Akamaru tackled Sumi playfully. Sumi and Akamaru started a wrestling match.

"Sorry about this." Kiba said.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Hey, you guys." We turned to see a white haired boy a little older than us. "You should be a little quieter." He walked up to us. "You guys are the Misfit Dozen, right? Fresh out of the Academy?"

"Yeah, that's us." I said. "What of it?"

"This isn't a field trip you know."

"Who are you carrying on like that?" Ino asked.

"His name is Kabuto Yakushi." I said. "He's taken this Exam multiple times. And probably has more knowledge about this Exam than the people who instruct it."

"How do you this?" Shino asked. To be honest I've rarely ever heard him talk, so this is a surprise.

"I did my research." I shrugged.

"Good to see some people do research." Kabuto said nodding his head to me. "But take a good look around you."

They all looked around, I just stared at Kabuto. _There's something about this guy... __I know what you mean, dear._

"The ones behind you are from the Hidden Rain Village. They're hot tempered. Everyone's tense before the Exam." Kabuto said. "I thought I'd warn you guys before you got your butts kicked."

"They couldn't touch me if they tried." I said.

"Well someone's arrogant." One of them said.

I turned to them. "Do you want to fight me?" I asked cracking my knuckles and coughing.

One of them threw a kunai at me, it got stuck in a wood pillar that came from the wall. "Like I said do you want to fight me?" I asked smirking at them from behind the horizontal pillar.

They looked nervous and backed off. The wood pillar retreated into the wall and the kunai fell to the floor with a clatter. I picked it up and walked over to the Rain Shinobi. They backed away.

But I smiled warmly and held out the kunai to the Rain Shinobi with the bamboo pole on his back. "I have no quarrel with you." I said. He took to kunai cautiously and retracted quickly after he took it. "Relax! Worst case scenario at this stage of the Exam is we fail the written test and we take it again next year. Stop worrying." I turned around to see everyone was looking at me with curiosity.

"Nozomi, what happened to you? You were a nervous wreck the other day." Naruto asked.

"It was all a part of my strategy." I said smiling.

"Strategy?" A redheaded Grass kunoichi with glasses asked. There were several whispers from around the room.

"Yes, my strategy. Completely lose it before the Exams, over react. Then take a deep breath, meditate, dance, watch the clouds, write a poem, read a book. Do something to relax yourself."

"But what good does that do?" a Hidden Waterfall Shinobi asked from the front of the room.

"It gets out a lot of stress prematurely so there's very little stress left in you by the time you get to what you've been so nervous about. Also-" I coughed a bit. "Also during the time you spend relaxing think it all over. Why am I nervous? Should I be as nervous as I was?" I looked around at the Examinees they were whispering and hanging onto every word I was saying. Some were even trying out some of my suggestions. "The thing is life's a dance that you don't know. But you'll learn as you go. And don't be afraid to make up a few moves every now and then."

Everyone looked around and whispered. Some people were meditating or looking out the window. I sighed.

"Impressive." Kabuto said as I turned back to the Misfit Dozen.

"Thanks. Tensions were just too high in here for my liking. Plus I see people in the hospital with nervous breakdowns from these Exams every year. I just thought I'd lower the number."

"Oh, you're Lady Tsunade's granddaughter. Aren't you?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah." I said sighing.

"I've seen you around the hospital."

"Yeah I've seen you around too. You're good from what I hear."

"Thanks. I hear you have the potential to surpass you grandmother."

"That's what people tell me." I shrugged. "But I doubt it. She's so skilled..." I looked out the window. I remembered something. "Hey you have those cards right?"

"How did you know that?" Kabuto asked.

"I have my own means of information gathering." I said fiddling with the light purple hip pouch Aunt Kushina and Aunt Shizune bought me the other day for my blue notebook, I also kept my compact in there.

"I see..." _no you don't! _"So who are you interested in?" Kabuto asked.

"Rock Lee, Gaara, and some people with music notes on their headbands." I said.

"That narrows things down a good bit. Knowing names and the fact that there's only three Sound Ninja."

"Sound Ninja?" Choji asked as he stuffed chips in his mouth.

"Yeah, they're from the former Land of Rice Fields. It's now called the Land of Sound. It's a minor Village."

Kabuto pulled out three cards they were blank on one side. Kabuto released the information one by one. "Not much is known about these three really."

I was focused on their faces. _Kin, Dosu, and Zaku... Who are these guys?_

Kabuto made the cards go blank. He made Lee's and Gaara's data appear. "As you can see Lee is a skilled Taijutsu user but his other areas are rather weak. As for Gaara there isn't much info on him. Other than the fact he went on eight B-rank mission and came back without a scratch on him."

Everyone, including me was in shock. "I knew these Exams were going to be fun." I said.

"It kinda makes you lose confidence." Hinata said quietly.

"Why are you saying that now?" Ino asked.

"These guys are the elite Genin from their Villages." I said. "Which means we have our work cut out for us." I smirked.

"I WON'T LOSE TO ANY OF YOU!" Naruto burst out.

Everyone in the room looked at Naruto. Some were still agitated, some were confused.

"Alright that does it!" I said. I punched Naruto in the gut and sent him flying across the room. "Baka." I said quietly.

Everyone was looking at either Naruto on the floor with pity or me with shock, wonder and some even admiration of my strength.

"Alright nothing to see here." I said. "Go back to whatever you were doing." I waved my hands at them as I walked over to Naruto to make sure I didn't break any bones. "He's fine." I said.

"Hey, you." a female voice said.

I turned. It was that Sound girl, Kin. "Yeah?"

"What's your name?" She asked as she walked up to me.

I sighed. "Nozomi Senju." There were more gasps and more whispers from around the room. "You are?"

"Kin Tsuchi." she said looking confident.

"Nice to meet you, Kin." I extended a hand to her. She just looked at it. "What? Is it not customary to shake hands when meeting someone new in the Sound?" I smirked playfully at her.

"Huh." Kin shook my hand, she had a firm grip as did I. "Nice grip." She commented as we let go.

"Thanks. You too. As Kunoichi we have to let people know we aren't just soft little girls. Right?"

"Yeah."

"It gets _so _annoying. When I went to the Land of Waves some guy was being a total creep and called me a 'young lady.' Ha!"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked.

"You act like we're not from... You know... Separate Villages." Kin said awkwardly.

"Oh!" My eyes widened. "That." I rolled my eyes. "The only difference between Villages in my book is the symbol that their Ninja wear. But other than that are we really so different?"

Again more whispers filled the room. I shook my head as I picked Sumi up. There was movement. One of the other Sound Ninja was about to attack Kabuto. A wood pillar came from the ground and wrapped itself around the Sound Ninja, Dosu.

Everyone was in plain shock.

"Enough." I said firmly walking up to Dosu who was wrapped in wood. Everyone's eyes followed me as I walked up the aisle. "Save it for the Third Exam. For now our objective is to pass the _written _portion of the Exam. I understand tensions are still high but please taking it out on someone else will only escalate the matter at hand." I released him from the wood.

He glared at me as I released him. I walked back to Kin. "I'm sorry I did that to your teammate, Kin. But he would have only escalated things. And to be honest I would've done it to my own teammates if circumstances demanded it."

"You punching that blond idiot didn't help things much." Kin commented.

"He's my little cousin! I'm allowed to do that to him." I explained.

"Yeah, by two days." Naruto muttered as he got up.

"Still older." I said tauntingly. There was some laughter from the Examinees. "Lightening things up relaxes them as well as myself." I whispered to Kin.

"Interesting tactics." Kin said.

There was a large puff of smoke. "SILENCE! EXAMINEES!" A male voice said loudly. When the smoke cleared we all could see several men and women standing behind a tall man with a scarred face. "Sorry to keep you waiting." he said. "I'm-"

"Ibiki Morino." I whispered to Kin as Ibiki introduced himself. "ANBU Black Op, and instructor of the First Exam. As well as a master of mental torture."

"How do you know this?" she whispered back.

"My grandparents are two of the Sanin, I have three aunts who are Jonin and an uncle who is also a Jonin." I shrugged. "I'm bound to pick up a few things."

"Mental torture huh?" Kin said.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought." I said.

"You call this sort of stuff fun?" Kin asked.

"Nozomi has a different way of thinking." Sumi said.

"Hmph." I smirked at Ibiki.


	11. Chunin Exams: This Is Too Easy!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: This Is Too Easy!

* * *

"You! From the Hidden Sound." Ibiki pointed the Dosu and Zaku. "No fighting before the Exam! Do you want to be failed before the tests even begin."

"Sorry, sir. This is our first time taking the Exams so we kinda flipped out." Dosu said.

"I notice your teammate didn't 'flip out.'" Ibiki said.

Dosu and Zaku looked at a loss for words. _Nozomi to the rescue._ "Actually Kabuto _did_ insult their Village, by calling it _minor_." I spoke shooting a look at Kabuto that made him flinch. "I admit I might have done the same if someone insulted the Konaha. As many of us would have done if our own Village was insulted. And as they said Exam pressures do tend to get to us. So their reaction is excusable."

Ibiki stared at me, squinting his eyes. I stared back calm as a vixen. "This is a good opportunity, so I'll say this. There will be no battles, competitions, without the permission of the proctors. And even if you get permission actions that could lead to death of an opponent will not be permitted. Any pig that screws with me will be disqualified immediately."

"This Exam looks to be easy." Zaku said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, my friend." I said before Ibiki could say anything. "But these Exams are far from easy. Believe me I've seen firsthand what these Exams can do to people. I've seen people wind up in the psychiatric ward in the hospital from these Exams. They are far from easy."

"Now then, we will start the first test of the Chunin Exam! Turn in your applications and receive your number cards and sit in the seat with the matching number. After that we will pass out the paper for the written test."

"A written test!" Naruto yelled.

I moved faster than Sakura could. I hit Naruto over the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Naruto asked.

"Baka." I said.

"Yep. Definitely Tsunade's granddaughter." One of the Chunin behind Ibiki said.

"Right from the hit to the insult." another whispered back.

After we all turned in our applications. I sat next to the Waterfall ninja and the redheaded Grass kunoichi. Ibiki started explaining the rules. Boring. I already knew them. Some people started muttering them in the psychiatric ward last year.

Sakura made some outburst. _She needs to keep her mouth shut, she's going to get in trouble. _Sumi sat at my feet snoozing. _Lucky._

"Begin!"

There was the sound of papers flipping as people started their tests. I smirked. _Shikamaya has this in the bag. With her Paper Style she can seek out the correct answers and have them copied to her paper in her hand writing. I memorized the test answers from the answer key with my Blank Out this morning. But Xia... _I glanced over the page. The questions were there word for word, diagram for diagram. These questions were much too advanced for a Genin to answer. I knew this. _The tenth question is the only one that really matters. As long as Xia can hold on until then..._

I wrote the answers in as I pretended to struggle. _You really shouldn't cheat, Nozomi.__ Oh please you know that's half the point of this test. __I know I just felt like harassing you.__ That's unlike you. __I know. I just miss my siblings. We used to do this sort of stuff to each other all the time..._

I finished the test with a half hour to spare. I turned it over and looked ahead. Ibiki was looking at me skeptically. I looked around. Shikamaya was still working since everyone else but me was. Xia sat cattycorner to me in the row in front of me. I looked closely at her paper. She had all of the questions right out of the ones she had answered. _How's Xia getting these answers? __Blank Out and find out._

I pulled my compact out of my hip pouch. I Blanked Out. _Oh I see. Shikamaya's cheating for them both. And Shikamaya's cheating off of me... I love these girls!_

Naruto freaked out once. I sighed as he did so. I wish I had some inspiration about now. I'm _so _bored. _If you're so bored mess with the pro.__ Ibiki? __That's the idea.__ Works for me. _

I stared at Ibiki smiling. I looked at him as if I was the one who was the master at mental torture. He glared at me. I just kept smiling. He returned a 'you figured it out' smile. I gave him a too easy look. I broke it off with a cough.

I pulled out my compact. _Let's see how everyone else is cheating. The Sound Shinobi are using the sound of pencil strokes. Lee, and Tenten are using mirrors. Shino's using his bugs, Kiba is using Akamaru. Sasuke's using his Sharingan, Neji was using his Byakugan, Gaara's using some sand eye technique. Looks like I'm not the only one who's smart around here. _I closed the compact.

I sighed and coughed. They started calling out the numbers of cheaters. Mine, Shikamaya's and Xia's weren't called. It was an interesting show. I smirked the entire time. Naruto was completely freaking out. He probably almost cheated.

"This is fun." I whispered.

"You think this is fun?" the redhead Grass kunoichi next to me asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. This is amusing to me, seeing people with no common sense get busted. It's highly amusing when you think about it." I coughed.

"Hmm. I guess it is kinda funny. Your name is Nozomi isn't it?"

"Yeah. Yours?"

"Karin."

"Nice to meet you, Karin." I held out my hand, she took it.

"You do have a strong grip." She said.

I laughed softly, but was cut off by a violent cough, I shook as I did so. Several people looked at me.

"Are you alright?" Karin asked.

"My grandmother and aunt wouldn't have let me out of the house otherwise." I said. Karin still looked concerned. I glanced around. Shikamaya and Xia were done copying off of me and had turned their papers over. I smirked.

**This was too easy wasn't it?-N**

My writing disappeared.

**Yeah, tell me about it.-X**

**This was barely a drag-S**

Both of their words disappeared.

**How did you know to copy me?-N**

**You wouldn't come in here this calm without knowing something-S**

**We know you-X**

**So are you two finding this Exam amusing?-N**

**Very- X & S**

As we wrote our handwriting vanished from our pages. We all started to doodle on the back of our tests. I drew a simple rainbow. Not very original but it was all I could think of.

"Alright!" Ibiki said. I looked up from my doodle. "Here is the tenth question! Before I give the question I have some new rules to add." At that moment Kankuro walked in from his trip to the bathroom.

"Karin, whatever you do... Don't stand up or raise your hand."

"Why?"

"You'll see." I said.


	12. Chunin Exams: The Tenth Question!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: The Tenth Question!

* * *

"What do you mean?" the Waterfall ninja asked me.

"Ibiki... He's a professional." I said slowly.

"A professional?" Karin asked.

"At interrogation and..." I paused closing my eyes, coughing, leaving Karin and the Waterfall boy on edge. "And at torture." I opened my eyes.

"T-torture?" The Waterfall boy asked.

"You'll see. Just tune him out and sit pretty and we'll be fine... As long as he doesn't get to your teammates." The black haired Waterfall ninja and Karin looked nervous. "By the way what is your name?"

"Riku." He said we shook hands.

Ibiki spoke. "Let me explain. These are... The Hopeless Rules."

"H-hopeless rule?" Karin stuttered.

"Tune him out, dears." Sumi whispered to them.

"First, you guys will have to choose whether or not you will take the tenth question."

Everyone was on edge now but me. "What? Choose?" Tamari burst out. "What happens if you choose not to take the tenth question?"

"If you choose not to take the question then you get a zero. In other words-"

"You fail." I cut him off. Everyone turned to the back of the room to see me. "Which goes for your teammates as well. In addition you can take the Exam again when it rolls around again if you wish."

"I'd appreciate it, Miss Senju, if you would let me do the talking."

"Sorry, Ibiki, sir." I coughed. "I don't know what came over me." I lied. I looked at his headband and Blanked Our quickly. _This kid's going to ruin the tenth question at this rate._ Ibiki thought. I broke eye contact with his headband.

"And there's one more rule." Ibiki said. "If you choose to take it and are unable to correctly answer it then you will have to..."

"Here it comes." I whispered to Karin and the Waterfall Ninja.

"relinquish your right of taking the Chunin Exam ever again!" Ibiki said.

There were gasps of shock and yells of protests. The loudest came from Kiba, "What kind of a rule is that? Many people here have taken this Exam many times!" Akamaru yipped his agreement.

Ibiki laughed.

"Different instructors, different rules, Kiba." I said folding my hands in front of me.

"Your just unlucky." Ibiki said. "Miss Senju is right. This year I make the rules."

"What a drag." The Shika cousins said in unison, then Shikamaya went back to her origami.

"But I did give you the option to back down. For those of you who aren't confident, you can choose not to take it."

Everyone was silent. Some people like Gaara, Neji, Xia, Shikamaya and I were unfazed. But most people were on edge, some to the breaking point.

"Then let's begin. The tenth question... those of you who will not be taking it, raise your hand. Once I confirm you number, I'll ask you to leave."

Karin was breathing heavily, Riku was shaking. "Guys, relax. You'll be fine."

"But if we-"

"Don't worry." I cut Riku off. "You'll get it right." _Naruto... See through this! Stop panicking..._

The first one to back out was a Leaf, number fifty. Needless to say as were his teammates. Many more followed. But Karin and Riku stayed, so far neither of their teammates backed out. _Naruto... What... What will you do?_ For a while no one raised their hand. Then...

Sakura started to raise her hand. But then Naruto raised his hand. _Naruto... Don't..._ His hand stayed raised trembling. Then he slammed it on the desk. I smirked. He had caught on.

"Don't underestimate me! I won't run! I'll take it! But even if I'm stuck as a Genin forever, I will become Hokage no matter what it takes!" Naruto stood up. "I'm not scared!" Naruto sat back down and crossed his arms. Hinata looked at Naruto with admiration.

"That's my little cousin." I whispered proudly. "He's not such a baka after all."

"I'll ask again," Ibiki said. "It's a choice that will alter your life. If you want to quit now's your chance."

I laughed. "Ibiki, sir." I said standing up. "After that do you think any of us are going to give into your little charade? It was fun while it lasted for you. And I'll admit it was fun for me to watch but..." I looked around. "I don't see people full of panic anymore. I see people full of hope and determination and admiration."

Shikamaya stood up and smiled. "My cousins are right. You can't scare any of us away."

Karin stood up next to me. "I agree! No one's going anywhere!"

Naruto stood up next, then Riku, then Kin, the rest of the Misfit Dozen. Soon every examinee left in the room stood with me.

"We'll take your question pass or fail!" Naruto said.

I smirked and Blanked Out in Ibiki's Headband. _The Senju brats have a way of inspiring people. They're funny ones alright. They completely brushed away all the other examinees' fear and anxiety. Eighty-four left. That's more than I expected. It's going to be the same no matter how much I push it._

I shook my head. Ibiki looked at the Chunin, who nodded.

"I like your determination! Then..." Ibiki said. "for those who are still here... The first exam... You have passed it!"

Everyone was too shocked to say anything. I admit I was too. True I'd known this would happen all along but still I guess it still surprised me.

"Hey what does that mean?" Sakura asked loudly. Everyone turned to look at her. "All of a sudden telling us we passed! What about the tenth question."

"Sakura." I said. Everyone went from Sakura to me again. "That was the tenth question. Do you have the confidence to continue? Do you believe in yourself and teammates enough to continue?" Everyone was taking this in, most looked at me like most adults do. 'Is this a kid for real?' "Either that... Or there was never a tenth question to begin with. We could look at it like the tenth question was answered when we decided to take the tenth question. There are several ways one could look at it."

"Then were the other nine questions a waste of time?" Tamari asked.

"No." I said before Ibiki could. "The whole point of this test was to test our information gathering techniques."

"Huh?" "What is she talking about?"

I coughed. "It's simple when you look at it. Those questions were impossible for a Genin to answer. The whole point was for us to realize that and gather the needed information. Chunin put their lives on the line for information every day." I looked around at my fellow Genin. "Ibiki, sir, I'm sorry. I'm stealing your thunder aren't I? You can take it from here."

"Hmph. Miss Senju how do you know all of this?" Ibiki asked.

"One it was a part of our objective of this exam to gather information. Two..." I looked out the window. "I've always known these things. I don't know why or how... Logical thinking comes naturally to me."

"It sounds more like philosophy to me, Miss Senju, than logical thinking." Ibiki said. "But you are right. A Genin like yourselves aren't able to solve these kinds of problems. So in this case I imagine that most of you here would have come to the conclusion that Miss Senju did: 'In order to score points I'll have to cheat.' In other words this exam was created under the premise that you would all cheat!"

I remembered all the different ways people cheated. _I'm not the only person with, at the very least, common sense._

"That being said. I had two Chunin in the group who knew all of the answers. From whom you could cheat."

I laughed. _I like the way you think, Ibiki. Having the answers right in front of us the entire time and not even realizing it. I love my ability to Blank Out!_

"What?" "The answers were in front of us the whole time!"

Naruto went off saying how he knew it all along.

I sat down relieved it was over. Most people still stood.

"However..." Ibiki said. Everyone turned to him. "those who just foolishly cheated were disqualified." Ibiki took off his headband that covered his entire head. Most people gasped. I was even surprised by this. His head was badly scarred. "That's because... Information, depending on the time and situation, it will be more valuable than life. And in a mission or on a battlefield you will always have to risk your life for it!" Ibiki said.

He put his headband back on. "When information is gathered and the enemy or a third party finds out about it, that information is no longer guaranteed to be correct. Just remember this. To be given the wrong information can bring a catastrophic blow to your friends and town. So, that is why out of necessity that we forced you guys to cheat in order to test your ability to collect information. And we filtered out those who were clearly lacking those abilities." Ibiki said.

"But..." Tamari said. "The last question doesn't make any sense."

"However." Ibiki said. "this tenth question was the main issue of this exam. The tenth question was to take on the tenth question or not. Needless to say, it was a painful decision to make. Those who chose not to take on the question, would be immediately disqualified along with their whole squad! Those who chose to answer the question and got it wrong, would be robbed of their chance to take the Chunin Exams forever. It really is an unfair question."

I sighed. "The path of the Shinobi is a hard and treacherous one." I said. "If we were to have gotten the question wrong it would have been like getting the wrong information. If we got the wrong information than there is a high possibility that we would die." I coughed. "It compares getting the wrong information and dying to getting the question wrong and not being able to progress in our journey as Shinobi."

"Yes. That was the point. Miss Senju, you are correct. Life is unfair and full of difficult choices. Just as this exam was. The first exam of the Chunin Exams is completed. I wish you all well."

"Alright! Alright! We passed! We passed!"

"Your cousin's something else." Karin said.

Something black broke through the window.

"What?" Riku said. "Is this part of the Exam?"

"Uhuh." I shrugged.

"You guys!" a Kunoichi with short violet hair in a somewhat spiky ponytail stood in front of a banner. "This isn't the time to be celebrating! I'm the proctor for the second exam! Anko Mitarashi! Let's get into the next stage! Follow me!" she punched her fist into the air.

"This lady's crazier than my cousin." I whispered to Karin and Riku. Both she and Riku snickered.

Everyone else was staring at her bug-eyed. Ibiki poked out from behind the banner. "Read the atmosphere."

Anko blushed. "Eighty-four, Ibiki? You let twenty-eight teams slide by? I guess the first exam this time around was too easy."

"It seems this time there are a lot of excellent candidates. Three of them are the three grandchildren of the Sanin.

"The grandchildren of the Sanin, huh?" Anko looked thoughtful. "That still doesn't let you off the hook. Well alright then... I'll drop more than half of them in the second exam. I'm getting excited. I'll give you the details tomorrow. We'll be changing locations, so get the information from your Jonin about the location and time. That's it, you're dismissed."


	13. Chunin Exams: The Death Forest!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: The Death Forest!

* * *

I raced through the trees, Sumi at my heels. I jumped to the top of a tree. I inhaled and exhaled as I looked around the never ending forest.

"I love the Dream Realm." I whispered.

"The Dream Realm is an amazing place." _Yugito._

I turned to my right. "Hey, Yugito!"

"Hey, kid. So how'd the first exam go?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It was too easy. I can't believe that I was worried."

"Told you." Yugito grinned like a cat. I stuck out my tongue. Aoko giggled from Yugito's arms.

"I thought Ibiki was supposed to be a master at torture." I rolled my eyes. "But he was _so_ easy to figure out."

Yugito shook her head. "You're really something else you know that kid?"

"I'm nothing special."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Aoko said.

I shook my head. "So how have you been?"

"Can't complain really. Although it is annoying to have this mischievous kit around."

"I knock over one bag of flour..." Aoko muttered.

"You covered the Raikage in flour!" Yugito exclaimed.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"The Raikage, is the older brother of a personal friend of mine, Killer Bee. They came over, Aoko was on top of the fridge, that's where I keep my flour, and..." Yugito trailed off blushing with embarrassment."

"Killer Bee? That's an odd name."

"It's actually a nickname. His real name is Kirabi. But he asked people when he was little to start calling him Killer Bee."

"It does sound cooler." I said. "I can't believe Aoko did that!"

"I didn't mean to!" Aoko practically wailed, burying her head in Yugito's chest.

Sumi and I laughed. "Aoko always was a trouble maker." Sumi said.

Yugito joined in on the laughter. "So what's the second exam?"

"Forest of Death. And the proctor for it is Anko Mitarashi." I said thoughtfully.

"I remember that." Yugito shuddered. "It was hard."

"I have a plan to get through it."

"And...?"

"I've befriended a few other examinees. If we team up we might be able to get through it together. There is the risk of betrayal, but I don't think it'll be a problem."

"How so?"

"I'm a Senju. I'll be in my element. And I have my Blank Out ability so I'll know of any thoughts of treason."

"Impressive. If the rules are the same from when I took the exams one of them was 'anything goes.'"

"It's still the same. One team is from the Sound, the other is from the Grass."

"Sound, Grass, and Leaf..." Yugito said. "Keep an eye on the Sound, I heard they're untrustworthy."

"And I was told the same about the Cloud." I raised an eyebrow.

"Touché." Yugito said. She and Aoko started to fade. They both waved goodbye.

"Well time to get up." Sumi said uncurling herself as she stretched. "Come on Nozomi." She shook me. I pushed her off the bed. "Oof!"

I rolled over and smirked at Sumi. "That's for waking me up."

Sumi put her front paws on the edge of my bed. "Well I just don't want you to be late for the second exam."

"Alright, alright. I'm up" I got up and dressed. There was a knock on my door as I brushed my waist length hair. "Come in."

Aunt Kushina came in.

"Hey, Aunt Kushina. What is it?"

"I just heard from Inari about how well you did in the first exam." Aunt Kushina crossed the room. Inari Sensei and Aunt Kushina were friends.

"Thanks. I guess I did okay."

"Okay? Okay? You did fantastic! From what I've heard you couldn't have done better! Ibiki's thinking about going into an early retirement because you were able to figure it out so quickly!"

I was too stunned to say anything. Aunt Kushina kept braiding my hair. "You are a really talented kunoichi, Nozomi. Don't ever doubt yourself." She tugged on my braid and left the room.

Naruto and I packed for the five day test. I made sure I had plenty of medical supplies in my tan backpack. After all I had to supply the stuff for three teams. I left before Naruto who was still stuffing food in his bag. Sumi and I raced to the Academy. When we got there the Xia, Kin, Dosu and Zaku were waiting.

"Where's the Grass Ninja?" Kin asked.

"Right here." I heard Karin say. We all looked up at the tree with the swing. Kin stood there with her two teammates. One boy had blond hair and the other had brown hair. They jumped down.

"Okay that just leaves Shikamaya." Xia said.

We waited for five minutes. During this time we got acquainted with each other. Finally Shikamaya showed up.

"There you are!" I said.

"Where were you?" Zaku asked.

Shikamaya smirked lazily and held up a long roll of paper. "Sorry I'm late. I just thought this would be useful to us."

"What is it?" The blond Grass Shinobi, **Ginjiro, asked.**

**"A map of the Forest of Death."**

**"Nice." Zaku said.**

**"How'd you get it?" Karin asked.**

**"I have my ways. All I can tell you is that it wasn't easy to find." Shikamaya said making it disappear with a puff of smoke.**

**"Alright let's get going." Dosu said.**

**We literally raced to the Forest. Xia won and Oda, the brown haired Grass Shinobi came in last. The Sound team was laughing like they never get to have fun. When we got there everyone else was there already. But it was worth being late since we have a map.**

**"This place is kinda creepy." Karin said. The rest of us nodded in agreement. Even I had to admit this was one creepy forest.**

**"Good now that everyone's here we can get started." Anko said and went on to explaining the rules.**

**"We all have been assigned Earth Scrolls so this works out perfectly." Shikamaya whispered to us. "We know what gates we're going to go in through and we know where to meet, right?"**

**"Yep." "Yes." "Can she take any longer to explain the rules?"**

**Naruto mocked Anko and she threw a kunai at him. Everyone in our little alliance snickered quietly. Anko was behind Naruto in an instant. She whispered something to him. She pulled out another kunai quickly. Grass Shinobi gave back Anko's kunai with his tongue.**

**"I don't recognize him." Oda said.**

**"What do you mean?" Kin asked.**

**"We gather once a month in the Kusa to show off our skills and I've never seen him." Oda said.**

**"We'll be careful of them then." I whispered. The rest of the alliance nodded. "This is going to be more fun than I thought."**

**Anko passed out consent forms. We all signed them, barely looking at them. "Let's try to avoid making a mess. In other words, don't kill anyone. We don't want people to know just how strong we are until the third exam." I said. "I'm not big on cleaning up messes."**

**"Fine." "Whatever." "Yes." Although Dosu sounded reluctant when he said 'fine.' **_**Something's not right here. **__**I know what you mean.**_** I picked Sumi up.**

**"Besides..." Shikamaya added as we walked toward the booth to hand in our forms. "It's more fun to leave them alive and watch them struggle in whatever trap we leave them in." **

**I smirked as I tucked one of my elbow length strands behind my ear. The others laughed. We were the first squads to hand in our forms. After we got our scrolls we didn't say a word to the other teams in the alliance. No one noticed the fact that three different squads, from three separate Villages were plotting with each other. Man, people are oblivious. **

**We went to our gates. We chose ones by the main river. The second the gates opened most of the teams flew in. But my squad walked in calm as vixens. Our gate was practically on the river. **

**"Be careful girls who knows what lurks in here." Sumi warned as she ran slightly in front of us.**

**"We know, Nozomi. Stop worrying about us." Xia said.**

**"You act like you're responsible for whatever happens to us." Shikamaya said.**

**"That's because I am. I'm the oldest. I brought the Misfit Dozen together. I'm at fault for whatever happens to any of its members. Regardless if I'm there or not." I clenched my fists as we walked next to the river.**

**"You worry too much." Xia said.**

**I pulled out my compact and Blanked Out. Team Sound was ten minutes away from the meeting point, while Team Grass was twenty.**

**"Team Sound travels fast. We better get a move on." Xia, Shikamaya and I took off quickly. **

**"I hate running." Shikamaya said.**

**"Yeah, I'm not fond of it either but we can't keep the others waiting." I coughed. "Shikamaya, do you have a lock on our allies scrolls?"**

**"Yeah." Shikamaya said. "I'm also locating Heaven Scrolls for all of our teams."**

**"One step ahead of the game." Xia said.**

**We reached the meeting point before the Sound or Grass got there. Not two minutes after we got there Team Sound showed up.**

**"Bout time you guys got here." Xia said.**

**"You guys are fast." Zaku said surprised.**

**"Shikamaya and Nozomi don't like running but when it's to beat someone..." Sumi said.**

**Kin shrugged. **_**They look nervous. Like they feel like they're betraying someone... **__**Check it out then.**_** "One minute." I said. Wood came from the ground and formed a dome around Sumi and I.**

**"Huh?" someone said from the outside.**

**I opened my compact in the dim light. I Blanked Out. I looked into Dosu's mind. **_**I see... They are to kill Sasuke... But they're having mixed feelings about it now. They really don't want to anymore... I'll have to keep them away from Squad Seven... Just in case.**_** I stood up and the wooden dome retreated into the ground.**

**"What was that about?" Kin asked.**

**"Nothing. Nothing important any way." I dismissed. They didn't argue. Probably because they have a secrete of their own.**

**Team Grass showed up five minutes later.**

**"Awe man. They beat us here." Oda said.**

**"Alright can we get to it?" Karin asked.**

**"Hmm." I nodded. "Shikamaya do you have a lock on three Heaven Scrolls?"**

**"Done." Shikamaya said lazily.**

**The other two teams were in shock.**

"One Heaven Scroll is held by a Sand Team."

"Gaara's?" I asked.

Shikamaya shook her head. "No some other team. The other two that are close by are both in the possession of Stone teams. The closest is a Stone Team." Shikamaya finished lazily. "Alright everyone hand over the Scrolls." She held out her hands.

"Huh?" Karin's blond teammate, **Ginjiro, asked.**

**"When I am in possession of paper no one can touch it but me. Also I can summon paper from anywhere I please. So long as I know where it is. In addition I can track the paper if I concentrate hard enough."**

**"I never heard of a technique like that." Dosu said.**

**"It's unique to my mother and I." Shikamaya said. **

**The two other teams looked at each other and shrugged. Karin handed over her teams Earth Scroll to Shikamaya, who made it disappear in a puff of smoke. Zaku handed his Earth Scroll to Shikamaya as well. **

**"Alright." Shikamaya said making the map of the Forest appear. "The closest Scroll is here." Shikamaya pointed to a spot on the map.**

**"Alright let's move!" Ginjiro said.**

**We took off Shikamaya in the lead. We traveled quickly.**

**"Shikamaya, how much further?" Dosu asked.**

**"We should be upon them soon." Shikamaya called back to the rest of us.**

**The Stone Team had no clue they were being watched. They were too busy arguing whether to set up camp or go looking for a Scroll.**

**"Are they really that pathetic?" Kin asked me.**

**"Uhuh." I shrugged muffling a cough.**

**We exchanged looks with each other from around the large circle we made in the trees. We all nodded in turn. We sprang. Kin, Karin and I attacked the female member of the group; Dosu, Ginjiro and Xia attacked one of the males and Zaku, Shikamaya and Oda attacked the leader.**

**The female was really putting up a fight. She threw a kunai at Karin who dodged it. Kin threw some senbon needles at her. **

**"Aaah!" the Stone kunoichi exclaimed as Kin's senbon stuck her in the arm and Sumi bit her leg. Kin smirked.**

**"Nice shot!" Karin said.**

**"Thanks, nice dodge!" Kin said.**

_Snake, Rat, Dragon, Dog, Tiger! _"Wood Style, Binding Nest!" a tree close to the Stone Kunoichi wrapped itself around her. She struggled in vain.

"Our part's done." Kin said.

We watched the others in their battles. We would have helped but it looks like they had it under control. **Zaku, Shikamaya and Oda **were easily taking care of the leader, effortlessly dodging his kunai. They knocked him out. Shikamaya walked up to the unconscious Stone Ninja. She reached inside one of his weapon pouches and pulled out the Heaven Scroll. She made it disappear in a puff of smoke.

Xia, Dosu and Ginjiro were standing over the remaining member. The rest of us walked over to the cowering Stone Ninja.

"What should we do with him?" Karin asked as we all surrounded the remaining Stone Shinobi.

"Y-you can't do this... I-its against the rules." He trembled.

"Actually..." Dosu said. "The rules were anything goes."

"And that includes alliances!" Xia said making a victory sign with her middle and pointer.

_Snake, Rat, Dragon, Dog, Tiger! _"Wood Style, Binding Nest!" I wrapped both Stone Ninja in wood.

"Alright let's head back." I said.

"Huh?" Oda asked. "But we only have one Scroll."

"True." I said. "But take a look." I pointed to the sky. The sun was already setting. "Who knows what kind of creatures lurk around here at night." I turned to the direction of the meeting place. "And I for one _don't _want to find out."

We raced back to the meeting place. When we got there the Grass and Sound Teams were setting up tents. Xia, Shikamaya and laughed at this.

"Why are you laughing?" Zaku asked.

"Because you guys are with us." Xia said.

"And when you ally yourselves with us you camp with us." Shikamaya said.

"Nozomi, would you...?" Xia asked.

"I'd be delighted." _Snake, Rat, Ox, Ram, Snake!_ "Wood Style, Four Pillars House Technique!" a wooden, single story house sprouted from the ground.

The other two teams were in shock.

"Nice." Karin grinned.

"Not really." I coughed. "It's supposed to be bigger and have a second floor. But I don't have much of a chance to work on it."

"I don't care." Kin said. "It beats the tents."

"After you." I said holding the door open for the others as they filed in.

The inside wasn't all that impressive. It was completely empty. "Like I said I don't have much of a chance to work on it."

"It has four walls, a roof, and it beats sleeping outside in a tent." Oda said.

Everyone pulled out their sleeping bags and laid them out on the floor.

"So all in all not a bad day." Ginjiro said rolling over in his sleeping bag to face us.

"Yeah, formed a strong alliance." Zaku said.

"Got a Heaven Scroll." Xia said.

"And now sleeping in a warm house." Karin said.

"It's like one of Nozomi's sleepovers." Shikamaya said.

"One of?" Dosu asked.

"Yeah, I used to have them once a week before my friends and I graduated." I rolled onto my back. "They always went the same..." I felt myself over come with memories. "We'd do our homework first. Then we'd have spars on the estate grounds. Sakura and Ino would always go at each other full force. We'd work on our jutsu." I smiled. "When we got bored we'd play a game of soccer. Sometimes my Aunts and Grandparents would join in. Sometimes my cousin, Naruto, the spiky haired blond who kept yelling during the written exam, would have his friends sleepover on the same nights."

I shook my head. "The girls would always make a list of the cutest guys in our class. Which always led to a fight. I'd always stop it with a 'Princess Gale' movie."

"Princess Gale? I love those movies!" Kin said.

"Yeah, those are pretty good." Oda said.

We all started discussing our favorite scenes from random movies. Some of them weren't even 'Princess Gale' movies.

"You know I never realized how alike we all are." Zaku said.

I sighed. "People are too focused on the symbol and forget..." I shrugged. "Oh well whatever. Night guys."

"Night." Everyone chorused.

I covered the windows in wood, getting rid any remaining light. Well almost any light. I left just a small crack in the window I was sleeping under. I opened my compact.

I traveled through my allies minds.

_Can I really trust them?- Karin_

_Are they just going to leave with all the Scrolls?- Zaku_

_Will they betray us?- Oda_

_Am I betraying the mission?-Dosu_

_I'm hungry.-Ginjiro _

_Okay that last one was random. _I thought. _Kin next._

_What am I going to do? I don't want to go through with this mission. But I don't want to betray my Village...-Kin_

I closed my compact quietly and got rid of the last bit of light. _What am _I _going to do? __I wish I knew, dear. I wish I knew._ Sumi snuggled up to me in my sleeping bag. I sighed and let sleep claim me.


	14. Chunin Exams: Panic in the Death Forest!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Panic In The Death Forest!

* * *

Kin, Dosu, and Zaku stood in a foggy clearing.

"Where are we?" Kin asked.

"The Dream Realm." I said stepping out of the forest with Sumi in my arms.

"The Dream Realm?" Zaku asked.

"Hm." I nodded.

"Okay this is a crazy dream right?" Kin asked.

"No and yes. Yes this is the Dream Realm but this is not a made up by your subconscious."

"What?" Dosu asked.

"Never mind. It's a complex subject." I said as Sumi jumped out of my arms and sat next to me, her tails fanned.

"Okay so if this is really happening and these are the real Dosu, Zaku and Nozomi... Then why are we all...?" Kin trailed off.

"I called you here." I held out my hands indicating to the scene around me.

"Okay but why?" Dosu asked.

"Because I want to talk to you guys. Away from unwanted eaves droppers."

"What about?" Zaku asked.

"I know about the invasion plan." I said.

Expressions of shock crossed their faces. "So what are you going to do?" Kin asked.

"I don't know." I shook my head and walked toward them. "But what I do know is that you guys feel torn about attacking the Konaha."

Panic crossed their faces.

"I wouldn't blame you if you tried to kill us when you woke up." Zaku said.

I sighed. "It would be the logical thing to do. But... I'm not sure if I could kill a friend." I looked at them. They looked torn. "I don't know what to do at the moment... But for now let's just try and get through the second exam."

"But if you know our mission than you know-"

"That you have to kill Sasuke." I cut Dosu off. "Yes I know. But if I keep you guys away from Squad Seven no one can blame you. Because Shikamaya has all the Scrolls, my Squad has all the cards. You need the Scrolls, we have them, you can't go anywhere." I smirked.

"You are good." Zaku said.

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged. "So for now we just wait and see what happens."

"But what if we do decide to stay loyal to our Village. Then what?" Dosu asked.

"I-I don't know... But I can say this if you decide not to go through with it I'll do everything I can to help you."

"Why would you do that for us?" Kin asked.

"Did that battle mean nothing to you? We kicked butt!" I said.

"That still doesn't answer why." Zaku said.

I laughed. "Because you're my friends. I don't know if it's customary in the Sound to make friends but here it is and to most of use Konaha Shinobi they can be more important than some mission." I smiled. "Not all of us think that way but most of us do." I turned and walked into the woods. I noticed Sumi didn't follow after a few paces. I listened.

"She'd risk that for us?" I heard Zaku ask.

"Nozomi isn't one for following orders. She nearly disobeyed the Hokage to go save her cousin. She nearly went on a mission without authorization to save her friends, she thinks of all her friends like family. She gathered the Misfit Dozen together from small splinter groups, small groups of twos and threes. She sees herself as their protector. Nozomi's more worried about them than she is herself. She thinks of you children the same way. As she does Karin, Oda and Ginjiro."

"She thinks of us like that..." Kin asked, she sounded as if she never had anyone who cared about her before.

"Sumi! Come on!" I called.

"Gotta go kids. Whatever you decide, Nozomi-"

"Come on Sumi!"

"Coming!"

I raced ahead quickly, Sumi caught up with me. "So what do you think?" Sumi asked me.

"I don't know." Light claimed me.

I sat up in my sleeping bag. I wasn't sure if it was morning or not since it was so dark in the house. I opened the windows and morning light flooded the house. I heard multiple groans of complaint from my friends. I noticed some buried themselves deeper into their sleeping bags. I looked outside it was past sunrise.

I ducked below the open window and Blanked Out. No one was in the area. _Weird... You would think people would be swarming all over this place..._

I stood up and stuffed my compact back into my hip pouch. "Alright time to get up everyone! Come on up and at em!"

"Go away!" "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Fine I'll just eat all the food."

Everyone flew out of their bags. I shook my head. We had plenty of food to go around.

"Alright, so should we get both of the remaining Scrolls today or just get one at a time?" Ginjiro asked over breakfast.

"Let's see how long it takes to get one Scroll." Kin said.

"Where's the closest one, Shikamaya?" Karin asked.

"Hold on." Shikamaya made the sign she normally made when she used her Paper Style. "The closest Scroll is the one in possessed by the Sand Team I told you about yesterday.

"Well let's get moving." Oda said.

We followed Shikamaya for an hour. We saw the Sand Team Shikamaya was talking about. It was a team of all males.

"Alright same teams as yesterday." Dosu said. We all nodded and sprang. Karin, Kin and I attacked the shortest member of the group, he pulled out a kunai. Karin disarmed him quickly. Sumi tripped him with one of her tails, and Kin kicked him ten feet away.

"I got it from here, girls! Wood Style, Smashing Mallet!" the Sand Ninja got clobbered by a wood mallet and knocked unconscious.

Kin searched him he didn't have the Scroll. "Rats! The others are going to get it again."

"Oh well." Karin said. "These guys are supposed to be the best. They aren't so tough."

"That just means we'll get to fight the best ones later." I said. "Come on let's get back to the others."

Karin raced ahead. I noticed Kin stood there looking at her hands. "You are troubled, Kin."

"I just had a weird dream last night is all."

"Would you like to discuss it? Dreams are often the gateway to ones heart, troubles and fears." I put my hand on Kin's shoulder.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine." Kin shook her head. "Come on, let's catch up with the others!" Kin took off.

Sumi and I followed close behind Kin. When we got back to the others it looked like they had a harder time than we had but they got the Scroll never the less. Oda, Dosu, Shikamaya and Xia were scratched up and Zaku had a broken arm.

"Alright line up." I said when we got back to our base by the river. I healed their scratches and cuts quite easily. But Zaku's broken arm was another story. All I could do was put it in a splint and heal it little by little for a few days.

"Sorry that's all I can do for now." I told Zaku.

"Don't worry about it." Zaku said.

"Hm." was all I said as I got up. "I'm just glad it wasn't completely shattered. That would have caused a huge problem."

Oda helped Zaku up.

"Should we go after the last Scroll or stop for the day?" Karin asked.

"Depends." Dosu said. "How far away is the other Heaven Scroll you located?" He asked Shikamaya.

"Hold on." Shikamaya made her sign. "Three hours if we take it slow, East, currently trying to find an Earth Scroll."

"How long if we hurry?" Zaku asked.

"Hurry? HURRY!" I exclaimed. "You'll be lucky if I let you take one step out of this base!"

"Nozomi, relax." Xia said.

I turned abruptly walked to the far corner and made a wall around me.

"What was that about?" Karin asked.

"Ignore her. She just gets like this whenever she feels like she can't do anything." Shikamaya said.

"What do you mean? She's probably done more than any of us." Ginjiro said.

"She's always taken it upon herself to look after everyone." Xia said. "She's always been like this."

"What if I were to stay here and the rest of you go chasing the Scroll?" Zaku asked.

"She might go for it." Oda said.

"Maybe." Ginjiro said.

I made the wooden wall disappear. "Sorry, I just hate feeling useless." I looked around at the alliance.

"Don't worry about it." "You worry too much." And similar responses were given. I shook my head.

"Shikamaya how far away is the remaining Scroll?" Karin asked.

Shikamaya made her sign. "Actually the Stone Team is coming to us."

Grins and smirks traveled around the group.

"For once we don't have to leave base." Dosu said.

"How long until they get here?" Oda asked.

"About ten minutes." Shikamaya shrugged.

"We have to be careful." Karin said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Xia asked twirling her copper hair.

"Karin can sense how strong someone is." Ginjiro said.

"That would have been nice to know." Zaku muttered.

"These guys are stronger than the other two teams we faced. We'll have to be careful." Karin said.

"Well if that's the case..." I said I made the house disappear into the ground. "We'll need the element of surprise on our side."

"Huh?" "What?" "What was that about?"

"Everyone get to the edge of the clearing." I said. They all looked puzzled but did so anyway. "Alright this is going to be weird but..." I made the signs. "Wood Style, Camouflage!" Individual trees wrapped themselves around the others.

"What the-?" "Huh?"

"Guys keep your mouths shut. We can hear each other inside the trees. I'll spring you guys when they get here. Karin, Shikamaya, focus and let us know when they're in our circle."

"Y-yes." Karin stuttered.

"Sure." Shikamaya said.

We waited in silence. I could hear my allies breathing, some were breathing heavily, while others remained steady.

"NOW!" Karin said.

I sprang everyone but Zaku from their trees. The Stone Ninja were surprised. No doubt to see eight people jumping out of the trees literally, but for them all to be from different Villages.

We fought for quite some time. I could see what Karin meant, these guys were tough. We moved in perfect sync with each other. Kin, Karin, Sumi and I fought the leader. Oda and Shikamaya were taking down the weakest member since I wasn't permitting Zaku to fight. I'd probably get an earful later from him but I don't care.

The Stone Team fought hard but in the end we came out on top. Karin, Kin, Sumi and I got the Scroll this time. For some reason this put Kin on Cloud Nine. I wrapped the Stones in wood.

"You can let Zaku out now, you know." Xia said twirling her hair.

"Oh, right." I said embarrassed. The tree Zaku was wrapped in slowly released him. "Sorry about that but I-"

"Just forget it." Zaku cut me off. "I know you're only looking out for us. Thank you."

_It's amazing. The change in these people. Just over two days. __You have that power over people, dear. As does Naruto. He's stronger than you think._

"Alright guys let's move." I said. I took off into the trees with the others in hot pursuit.

We raced along the river for hours. Then someone spoke. "Is it just me or is that tower not getting any closer?" Dosu asked.

"So you noticed it too, huh?" Oda said. We stopped.

"What's going on. We should be getting closer..." Kin said.

"I don't know." "No clue."

"We'll figure it out tomorrow. But for now let's set up camp." I said. "We've had a long day." _, Rat, Ox, Ram, Snake!_ "Wood Style, Four Pillars House Technique!" the wooden, single story house sprouted from the ground. We all filed in.

I healed the wounds that we had gathered from the battle with the Stone Shinobi. We set up our sleeping bags.

"Can you believe it? It's only been two days and we have all the Scrolls we need?" Xia asked.

"The power of coming together and forming bonds." I said. "Is perhaps the strongest power there is."

"This exam is too easy." Zaku said.

"Don't get too cocky, Zaku." Kin said. "Even with our alliance there are stronger people in this forest than us."

That dampened the high spirits a bit. "True, but we still must be careful. Word could have traveled by now about our alliance." Oda said.

We all nodded.

"We'll have to be cautious from now on. We have three Heaven Scrolls and three Earth Scrolls." Shikamaya said. "True no one can get to them but people will still come after us." she rolled on her back. "Other people might start to get the idea that alliances aren't a bad thing and they might team up against us. In which case we'd be out numbered."

"I see what you mean." Ginjiro said. "If enough Squads ally with each other then we would be out numbered two to one. I don't like those odds."

"Even if that is the case we have a better chance of passing this exam if we stick together. The more people throw themselves at us..." Dosu said.

"Alright. We'll take turns keeping watch." I said. "In our groups. Dosu, Ginjiro and Xia first, then Kin, Karin and I and last Shikamaya, Oda and Sumi."

"What about me?" Zaku asked.

"With your arm I'd like you to get as much rest as possible." I said.

Dosu, Ginjiro and Xia got out of their sleeping bags and went outside for their watch. Everyone went to sleep as quickly as they could, knowing it would be a matter of hours before it was their shift.

When Kin's, Karin's and my shift rolled around it was midnight. We sat on top of the house keeping a close eye on our surroundings.

"Guys, I sense someone." Karin said urgently.

Kin and I were on our feet in an instant.

"How strong are they?" Kin asked.

"Very... This person's _really _strong. Like they should be a Jonin strong."

"What? That makes no sense." I said.

"They're here!" Karin sounded scared.

At that moment a kunai narrowly missed me. "I'll wake the others!" I said. I sunk into the roof quickly. "Guys get up and get ready to fight!" I yelled.

Dosu, Ginjiro, Xia, Shikamaya, Oda and Zaku were out of their bags instantly. We all raced outside where Kin and Karin were frozen with fear.

"KIN! KARIN! MOVE!" Xia yelled but they didn't.

The rest of us raced to the person in front of them. We all attacked but the woman dodged us all.

"Careful everyone. This woman's really strong." I said. _It's that woman with the creepy tongue._

"No kidding." Shikamaya said. "Man what a drag."

We attacked again but the others were quickly tossed aside, unconscious. Kin and Karin were still paralyzed with fear. Sumi and I had to fight this woman alone. I looked into her eyes and froze too. The only thing I saw was my family, my friends all dead around me. _Stop this! Snap out of this! It isn't real! __Nozomi... This person is pure evil. I don't think-_

"Well, well, well..." the woman spoke. "If it isn't Tsunade's other little grand brat."

"Who are you?" I asked. I don't know where I got the strength to say it.

"It figures she and Jiraiya would never say a word about me." She grabbed her face and ripped it off. But it was just like peeling a layer of skin.

I knew the face that was revealed. I'd seen it before in pictures that were stored in the attic. "Orochimaru..."


	15. Chunin Exams: No Matter What!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: No Matter What!

* * *

"Well, well, well..." the woman spoke. "If it isn't Tsunade's other little grand brat."

"Who are you?" I asked. I don't know where I got the strength to say it.

"It figures she and Jiraiya would never say a word about me." She grabbed her face and ripped it off. But it was just like peeling a layer of skin.

I knew the face that was revealed. I'd seen it before in pictures that were stored in the attic. "Orochimaru..." I coughed.

He smiled cruelly and charged at me with a kunai. I dodged him easily. Sumi moved so fluently with me, I think sometimes we do share a mind.

"I am interested how the remaining grandchild of Tsunade and Jiraiya would fair against me." Orochimaru said coldly. "And it seems I won't be disappointed."

"Remaining grandchild?" My heart stopped. "Where is my cousin? What do you do to him?" I screeched. I coughed again.

"Over protective of him aren't you? You don't just physically resemble Tsunade, it seems." He smirked. "But can you fight like her?" his tongue extended out of his mouth.

I grabbed it as I dodged it. Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock. I yanked his tongue like I was trying to pull it out of his mouth and threw him against the house. Thank goodness Grandma Tsunade taught me almost everything I know. "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. _Cousin_?" I glared at him.

"You really _are_ a mini Tsunade."

"WHERE IS MY COUSIN?" I shrieked.

I walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I'll kill you if you kill my family. I'll kill you if you kill my friends." I leaned to whisper in his ear. "I'll kill if you attack my Village. I'll hunt you down and kill you. No matter what, I'll protect them." I pulled away from his ear and almost stood up.

I looked into his eyes. I didn't freeze this time, his eyes held the tiniest trace of fear. I glared at my reflection in them. I searched his mind. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were alive. I pulled out of his mind. It was a sickening place. I still glared into his eyes when I roughly released my hold on his shirt. I turned my back to him and walked away toward my unconscious comrades my hand glowing gold.

"You're a mini Tsunade right down to that flat chest."

Now _that_ did it. I turned faster than lightning but somehow Orochimaru had managed to jump over my head. I left a large crater in the ground. I turned and charged at him this time, a kunai in hand. He dodged and pulled out a kunai himself. We fought, our kunai clanged against each other. I was able to land an unexpected kick to the gut on Orochimaru. He went flying and landed on the river.

So many things happened at once; a flash of silver, two different people moved so quickly I could barely process it. The next thing I knew Kin was standing in front of me, a silver blade went through all the way through her. I saw the tip of the blade poking through her back. I heard her cough up blood. Orochimaru flung her into the river. I dived in after and dragged her out of the freezing water.

"Kin..." We both knelt by the riverbank.

She turned her head toward me, her hand clutching her gut. Blood was seeping through her fingers. I saw the pain she was in but she tried to hide it with a smile. "I'll stand by you, no matter what." It disappeared as she coughed up blood, her wet clothes pressed against her body. "Now I know how you feel."

I stood up and stepped between Kin and Orochimaru. "If you're smart you'll run." I said with venom.

Orochimaru smirked and retreated into the woods. He wasn't coming back any time soon.

I laid Kin down and healed her wound. "You do that again I'll kill you." I looked at her through my wet hair.

I helped her over to the damaged house. When I got there I lowered her to the ground. I made the house disappear._ Snake, Rat, Ox, Ram, Snake!_ "Wood Style, Four Pillars House Technique!" a new wooden house sprouted from the ground. I helped Kin into the house.

"I'm-I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Why did you do that?" I coughed yet again. _And just when I thought I was getting over this cold._

"Is it not customary here in the Konaha to make friends?" She asked with a weak smirk.

I laughed a bit. "I'm going to go get the others." Just as I turned around, Karin stood in the doorway. She looked guilty. She turned around and exited the house.

Karin and I helped and in some cases carried the others inside. By the time I was finished healing everyone I was exhausted. We all sat in silence for a while in our usual circle, just looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry I was so useless!" Karin burst out. We all turned to her in surprise.

"Karin-"

"No! I was completely useless!" Karin looked me her red eyes looked like pure fire. "I will never be useless again, no matter what. I swear it!"

"You weren't useless out there Karin." Kin said clutching her stomach because her wound still stung. "I would have been killed if it weren't for you."

Karin clutched her shoulder. I just noticed that her clothes were ripped. Apparently I missed that when I went to warn the others. I put my hand out. Shikamaya put hers on top of mine everyone followed suit, even Sumi put her paw in. Well everyone but Karin. "Come on, Karin. You're a part of the group too you know." Xia said teasingly. Karin smiled when she looked around at us. She put her hand on top.

"We'll always be friends, no matter the conditions of our Villages." Oda said.

"No matter how mad we are at each other." Zaku added.

"Until the end." Shikamaya said.

"Our lives, our destinies, our purposes are interlocked with each others, no matter what." Karin said.

"No matter what!" We all chorused.

_That word... Purpose... It's always haunted me... And it always will, I have a feeling... Perhaps someday..._ I looked around at my friends. _No matter what, huh?_

_**Author's Comments**_

Wow. I haven't done one of these since 'Tsunade's Chance.' Cool! I know this is one of the shortest chapters in the story so far, but hey... You don't like it don't read the story. Just kidding! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Most of the reviews are by the same people, so some new people putting in there two cents is nice every now and then. And don't be afraid to be critical, leave suggestions, and praise.

I actually like critical reviews, they let me know how I can improve. If you don't believe me check out and anonymous review someone left and the response I gave in the form of a review. Also if you decide to leave a critical review and have a user, don't log out and leave the review anonymously. I prefer not having to review my own stories. It makes me look pathetic.

And suggestions really help me as an author write the story. I actually got some of my better ideas from people leaving suggestions. And praise just makes me feel good!

What? Like you fellow authors don't like the love. Share the LOVE!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	16. Chunin Exams: The Scars of a Vow!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: The Scars of a Vow!

* * *

The morning dawned too early for me. Karin and I were on look out for the rest of the night, beings that we were the only ones that escaped injury the night before. The others insisted we get some sleep before we left and started moving again but we refused.

We hurried through the trees without showing any sign of exhaustion.

"Have any of you noticed that we haven't gotten any closer to the tower?" Ginjiro asked.

We all stopped.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Dosu said.

"So have I." "Me too." "What's up with that?"

"Do you think it's a Genjutsu?" Karin asked.

"Probably." Shikamaya said.

"If so than we walked right into a trap." Zaku said.

"We should have been more careful." I clenched my fists. "Be right back." A wood dome surrounded me. I left just a small hole for light, I Blanked Out. _Mist Ninja!_

I sprang out of the dome, barely giving it time to retreat into the ground. "Mist Ninja!" At that moment they started coming out of the trees. Like melding in reverse.

Everyone in the Alliance stood back to back in a large circle. Kin pulled out some of her senbon while everyone else pulled out a kunai. They were all the same person, clones.

"Be careful, guys." Karin said. We all nodded.

We hacked, bit and slashed through probably fifty clones but they just kept coming and melding.

"This isn't good." Kin said.

"We aren't getting anywhere." Xia said her teeth grinding.

"What a drag." Shikamaya said.

The clones kept saying 'Scroll please.' My wood and trees kept them away from Zaku and Kin. Karin and I were getting tired quickly. I had used a large amount of my chakra healing everyone. Even Sumi was tired. "This stinks." I coughed.

"It's all an illusion." Dosu said.

"A Genjutsu." Oda said. "We have to break it somehow."

"But our wounds are real." Xia said.

"I know this is too freaky." Dosu said.

"We have to find the original." Shikamaya said. "Karin!"

"Right!" Karin closed her eyes. They flung open. "There!" Karin pointed into the trees.

The clones eyes widened. "Get em." I said.

We split up into our groups. Kin, Karin, Sumi and I; Zaku, Shikamaya and Oda; and Ginjiro, Xia and Dosu. We attacked with full force. We left them laying unconscious.

"Let someone else deal with these creeps." Xia said twirling her copper hair.

We took off. I didn't have the chakra to bind them. We ran and jumped through the trees toward the Tower. We got there without any further problems.

"Well this is it..." Kin said.

"Our alliance ends here..." Oda said.

"No it doesn't. Remember our vows." Karin said.

I pulled out a kunaiand cut a crescent moon deep into my left hand. I healed it, but it left a scar. I held out a kunai to the others. Shikamaya took it next and did the same. The kunai went around the circle, everyone cutting a crescent moon deep into the back of their left hand, I healed them as I went. Sumi even had me cut one into her left front paw. Kin was the last to do so. When I held out my hand for the kunai.

"Do you mind if I keep it." Kin asked. "To protect those who need protecting."

I nodded. I turned my hand over to show the crescent shaped scar. "For our willingness to take pain for those we love."

We all put our hands in the circle. "For our faith to came together as one." Karin said.

"No matter what!" we all chorused.

We held our scarred hands in the circle until someone else came along.

"What are you guys doing?" a male voice asked.

We all turned and broke the circle of hands. It was Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara.

"So you guys got your Scroll. Man this third round is going to be a- ."

"Drag!" The alliance finished for her. We all laughed, well everyone but the Sand Shinobi. They just walked into a door.

After they went in we still stood there. "Come on we came in the forest together..." Oda said.

"We finish together." Dosu finished.

We walked up to the door. Ginjiro opened the door and broke the seal tag. We stepped into the room together some of us supporting others.

"Look at that." Shikamaya pointed to the writing on the far wall.

"If 'Heaven' does not exist then enrich your knowledge, and prepare for the chance." Oda read. "If 'Earth' does not exist, run the fields in search of an advantage. Open the series of 'Heaven' and 'Earth', and the perilous way shall be redressed..." Oda paused. "This is namely the secret of 'the one who guides'..."

"What?" "I have no idea what that means." "What the heck?"

"I see..." I coughed.

"What do you mean 'I see'?" Ginjiro asked.

I laughed. "The 'Heaven' refers to the human mind." I turned to my friends. "If your mind is your weakness, like my cousin, Naruto. Work on it. Be prepared for missions by gaining knowledge. And 'Earth' refers to the human body. If you lack stamina and strength then you must continue to train hard."

"You understood that?" Dosu asked.

"Yes..." Sumi said. "Don't you remember what she told Ibiki? She's always thought like this."

I smiled at mine friends. Realization dawned on them. "Oh and we're also supposed to open the Scrolls now."

"Shikamaya will you do the honors?" Zaku said gesturing with his good hand.

"I'd be delighted." Shikamaya made her sign, there were three puffs of smoke and all six Scrolls appeared.

She held her hands spread, off the side of her body. They all opened and started smoking. She thrust her hands forward and sent the Scrolls flying to the far side of the room. The Scrolls smoked as they lay on the floor. Then there were huge bursts of smoke from the Scrolls.

When the smoke cleared three people stood on them, Anko, Ibiki and some guy I've never seen before.

"You kids really took the anything goes rule to heart didn't you?" Anko asked her hand on her hip.

I can imagine how this looked to them. Three different Squads, from three different Villages. It must look weird.

"Just as expected from Miss Senju." Ibiki said. "Do something out of the ordinary."

I laughed but was cut off by a cough.

"It looks like you kids got pretty beat up." The third person said.

"Well..." Kin said wincing as she shifted her weight. "When you participate in five battles you would get kinda beat up."

"We would be in even worse shape if it weren't for Nozomi." Karin said. I blushed.

"Five battles?" Anko asked.

"Three for the Scrolls," Ginjiro said.

"One when someone was trying to get our Scrolls," Xia said.

"And..." Karin clutched her shoulder.

The Shinobi looked at us. Anko looked at Karin's shoulder intensely.

"And we were attacked by Orochimaru." I said offhandedly.

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

"We. Were. Attacked. By. Orochimaru." Kin said annoyed, clutching her stomach wound.

"What happened?" Anko asked grinding her teeth.

"We were just minding our own business, Karin, Kin and I were on watch, then the next thing we know somebody thinks it's funny to throw a kunai at us!" I said. "Now at first we thought it was someone just trying to get our Scroll. It turned out to be that creepy Grass Kunoichi." I coughed. "Now at first we were all like 'great this creep'. But everyone but Karin, Kin and I were knocked out." I said rolling my eyes. "Then Karin and Kin get knocked out too." _Why are you lying?__ Saves them the embarrassment. _

"Then Orochimaru makes some comments on how I look, act and battle like my Grandmother. We fought. He made a comment about my flat chest. I punch a hole in the ground. We fought again. Kin wakes up and throws herself in front of a blade that he makes come out of his mouth. Which is really-" I coughed. "Creepy. Then he throws her into the freezing river. I pull her out." I coughed. "Then I tell him if he's smart he'll run. He ran. End of story. Bye bye." I said dismissively.

The Shinobi in front of us looked shocked.

"You kids..." Ibiki said slowly. "Get attacked by a powerful, rogue, slightly insane Shinobi that is one of the Sanin and you kids stand here like it's no big deal?"

"Yeah." "Pretty much." "Yep." "That about sums it up."

"Unbelievable." The third Shinobi said.

"What? Nozomi kicked his butt." Xia said. I blushed. Although I'm not sure if it was from embarrassment or fever.

"This whole test was such a drag." Shikamaya said.

"You didn't find it challenging?" Anko asked surprised.

"Oh it was hard, but we go through it." Zaku said.

"Not uninjured, but hey no one in our alliance died." Oda said.

"We should probably get to explaining the writing on the wall." The third shinobi said.

"No need." Karin said.

"Miss Senju figured it out, I take it?" Ibiki said.

I took a bow. "These kids are really something." Sumi said.

"Well it looks like we don't have any further business here." Anko said. "Oh and congratulations on passing the exam." They all disappeared in puffs of smoke. I saw respect in Ibiki's eyes before he disappeared, Anko looked like something was really bothering her, the other Shinobi looked troubled as well. But Anko...

"Nozomi." Ginjiro said.

I nodded and whipped out my compact.

Anko sat on a couch clutching her shoulder, Lord Hokage stood in front of her. Anko filled him in on what we had told her and the other two proctors.

"So Orochimaru is here..." Lord Hokage said.

"Yes and I think he put a Curse Mark on a Grass Kunoichi. From what the kids were saying he was going for the Sound Kunoichi but the Grass Kunoichi threw herself in front of the Sound Kunoichi." Anko said.

"I see..." Lord Hokage said. "I wish to have a word with these Genin."

"I'd wait a few days. They looked beat." Anko said. "And besides Lady Tsunade's probably going to beat you to it."

"I wouldn't doubt that. Tsunade's..." Lord Hokage shook his head. "He's probably after Sasuke isn't he?"

"Yes..." Anko said. "I wouldn't doubt he's got his eye on Nozomi too now..." Anko looked up. "Have you noticed the golden wolf that goes everywhere with her?"

"The one with eleven tails? Yes I've noticed her. She could be a Tailed Beast."

"But there are only nine." Anko said.

"The Tailed Beasts have always been mysterious to us."

"Minako died the night Minato died... Do you think?" Anko asked.

"I don't know... But it seems the Senju Clan might have some secrets..." Lord Hokage said. He turned around and walked toward the door.

"Lord Hokage?" Anko asked.

"I need a word with Tsunade and Nozomi." He exited the room.


	17. Chunin Exams: Sumi's Full Story!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Sumi's Full Story!

* * *

I snapped my compact shut and stood up. Everyone looked at me.

"Come on." I jumped up onto the balcony. I heard the others land on either side of me.

We walked down the hall. When we got to the end we were on a balcony overlooking a large room. On one side of the room there was what looked to be a low stage and as well as a large... Well it's hard to describe... But it's like a giant set of hands making a 'Ram' sign.

There were only three teams here. Gaara's, and two other Leaf teams. Both Leaf squads were being treated by medical teams. Gaara's team was uninjured. We jumped down off the balcony.

A medical team rushed over to us and started taking care of more critically injured of the group first.

"It looks like you kids had some trouble." I turned to see Grandma Tsunade and Aunt Shizune walking over to us.

"What? Us? Trouble? No." I said smirking.

"What would give you that idea?" Shikamaya asked standing next to me.

"Because I know my granddaughters." Grandma Tsunade smirked. We all laughed, including our friends.

"Grandma Tsunade, Aunt Shizune. These are our friends." Shikamaya said. "Karin is the Grass Kunoichi, Ginjiro is the blond Grass Shinobi and Oda is the other."

"The other?" Oda said. "Thanks I feel soo loved."

We all laughed. "Kin's the Sound Kunoichi, Zaku is the one with the broken arm, and Dosu is the leader of their squad."

"You kids really took the 'anything goes' rule seriously didn't you?" Aunt Shizune asked.

"Yeah... Well there's strength in numbers." Dosu said embarrassed as a Medical-nin attended to a shoulder wound.

"We can take over from here." Grandma Tsunade said. The Medical-nin got up, bowed to my grandmother an left. Grandma Tsunade and Aunt Shizune went to work.

"How'd this happen?" Grandma Tsunade asked Kin when she got to her gut wound.

"Orochimaru..." Kin said gravely.

My grandmother froze for a minute then went back to work."Why does this not surprise me." Grandma Tsunade said.

"I did the best I could but between fighting and healing I can only do so much." I said apologetically.

"You did pretty well by the looks of things." Aunt Shizune said. "This boy's arm looks like it was worse."

"It was." Zaku said. "I don't know where we'd be without her."

I blushed but I didn't know whether it was from embarrassment or fever. Grandma Tsunade noticed. By this time she had Kin all taken care of. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Kin said respectfully.

Grandma Tsunade smiled at Kin and nodded. She walked over to me and put her hand on my forehead. "One hundred and three." she said.

"You shouldn't have jumped in after me." Kin said.

"Well you don't know how to swim! So what the heck-?" I was cut off by a violent cough. "Just when I was getting over this cold."

Grandma Tsunade was about to say something when...

"Lady Tsunade, Nozomi, I need a word with you two." It was Lord Hokage.

"Can this wait, Hiruzen Sensei?" I don't know why she and Grandpa Jiraiya still call him that. "Nozomi has a fever of a hundred and three."

Lord Hokage looked at me. Honestly I wanted to see what this was about. "I'm fine." I said.

"You have a fever of one hundred and three. You'll be lucky if you even get to compete in the third round." Grandma Tsunade said.

"Yeah, but I'm _your _granddaughter." I looked at her. "You rarely do what you're told and so do I." I smirked.

Grandma Tsunade glared at me, which she never does. Now I see why people are scared of her. I returned with the look that I gave others that caused them to fear me."Fine." she said shifting her glare to Lord Hokage. "But if this puts too much strain on her..."

My temper was rising as well, but with Grandma Tsunade, not Lord Hokage. I inhaled, then exhaled. I can calm down quickly when I want to, unlike my grandmother. "I'll be fine." I said.

Lord Hokage gestured for us to follow him. "Sumi." I called she lept into my open arms. We both followed him. I looked back at my friends and shrugged. Lord Hokage jumped up onto the other balcony, Grandma Tsunade and I followed suit. We followed him up stairs and down hallways. He stopped at a door, opened it and did the 'Ladies First' gesture. I noticed the look Grandma Tsunade gave Lord Hokage as she went in.

_This should be interesting. __Man if Shikamaya was here she'd say this was a drag. __And?__ I'd agree. _Sumi chuckled.

Lord Hokage gave Sumi and I a funny look. I just gave him this smug smile and sat down on the couch. It was the same room he and Anko were talking in. Grandma Tsunade didn't sit down, she just glared at Lord Hokage. "What is this about?"

"It's about the wolf." Lord Hokage said taking his pipe out of his mouth and exhaling smoke.

"Her name is Sumi." I said evenly.

"Sumi..." Lord Hokage corrected. "What... What is she?"

Grandma Tsunade and I looked at Sumi. Sumi sighed. "I guess I have no choice. This was bound to happen eventually, coming out in the open like this." She jumped down from my lap.

"Long ago my mother died. My siblings and I were distraught. But my younger brother, Kuro, took things too far. He attacked your world in an emotional rage."

"My world?" Lord Hokage asked.

"Yes, your world. You see my younger siblings and I from another dimension." Sumi looked at Lord Hokage. "You know Kuro as the Ten Tailed Beast. You believe that the nine Tailed Beasts were originally from one Beast. But that is not the case." Sumi paused allowing Lord Hokage to let it all soak in. To be honest I was too. She was saying more here than when she had first explained it to me.

"After Kuro opened the inter-dimensional vortex, I knew I had to go after him. I left behind my mate and three pups to come and aid your world. I chose a partner. You know him as The Sage of the Six Paths."

"The Sage of the Six Paths..." Lord Hokage said.

"Yes. He found me and taught him to control his chakra. He was my best friend..." Sumi trailed off. "Nobuyuki... He was exceptional... When he found me he was traveling the world in an attempt to end the harsh war that had been raging for centuries. For some reason Nobuyuki wasn't afraid of me. I was a huge golden wolf with eleven tails and he wasn't afraid."

"Nobuyuki... That was his name?" Grandma Tsunade asked.

"The Sage of the Six Paths' name has never been known to us." Lord Hokage said.

Sumi laughed good naturedly. "I expect that over time things are forgotten. Nobuyuki said he could see I meant no harm and that I was here to help. He thought it was to end the war, apparently Kuro hadn't made his move for some reason. I knew this young teenage boy found me for a reason. I taught him chakra control. He was able to do things even I didn't think possible. He figured out how to make me smaller. Travel sized he called it." Sumi laughed.

"We traveled the world teaching people this art we had created together. The first person we taught became his wife. Reiki did something with her chakra Nobuyuki couldn't do. She could _heal_with it. And that is why these two are such exceptional healers." Sumi turned to Grandma Tsunade and I.

She seemed to be enjoying telling this story. "Eventually all good things must come to an end. Kuro made his move. You see for us Tails time here can move relatively quickly. Since in our home dimension time moves slower. Back home not even a day has passed since Kuro and I left until now. But I've adjusted to this time frame. Anyway." Sumi shook her head. "Kuro made his move. Nobuyuki and I knew the only way to stop Kuro would be to send him back home. But we didn't know how. So we Sealed Kuro away inside Nobuyuki with me for the time being to keep him under control." Sumi's eyes clouded with memory and sorrow.

"When we sent Kuro back, but the vortex dragged my other siblings here in his place. I meant to follow Kuro back but I didn't want to drag anyone else from back home here. My younger siblings were frightened but didn't do any harm since I was there. They know when I'm there nothing bad will happen to them. Nobuyuki made them 'Travel Sized' like me and we all lived together fine. But then..." A grave look crossed Sumi's face.

"Then Nobuyuki fell ill. Reiki was devastated, she knew there was nothing she could do. He was dying. Nobuyuki left me and my siblings to his younger son, Hashirama. This angered Ichiro, his older son. You know of the hatred between the Senju and Uchiha Clans. My siblings and I are the cause of this. Nobuyuki wasn't going to leave some of us to one brother and the rest to the other because he knew how they were about me." Sumi looked at us. I was absorbing this tale, I understood Nobuyuki. Grandma Tsunade was in deep shock, apparently she wasn't told everything either. Lord Hokage's expression was hard to read.

"I was later sealed inside Hashirama, named for the original Hashirama, the First Hokage, before he was born. I was extracted from him eventually, leading to his death. During the periods of time when I wasn't sealed, I stayed in a chamber far below the Senju mansion. I have had three Jinchuriki; Nobuyuki, Shodai Hokage Hashirama and now Nozomi. When I'm sealed inside someone their thoughts become mine and mine theirs. We can communicate with each other without talking. And if the bonds are strong enough, over time, they can communicate with other Jinchuriki over great distances. As can my siblings and I." Sumi said.

"Over time we were dispersed to protect the other Villages as they appeared. My siblings were more than willing to help them. Although Shukaku, being the youngest, got a little out of control at points... When our people are young we can't always control our powers." Sumi jumped into my lap. "That is all there is."

"I didn't know a lot of this." Grandma Tsunade said clearly over whelmed with the weight of the story.

Lord Hokage blew some smoke out of his pipe. "Why did the Nine Tails attack the Konaha?"

"His name is Kitsune and he was trying to find me. He's always been more attached to me than the others, that and he does have anger management issues. He wasn't trying to hurt anyone, he..." Sumi trailed off.

"I see..." Lord Hokage said putting his pipe in his mouth. "You never told anyone outside of you Clan before have you, Sumi?"

"Over time most of the Clan didn't know about me. It was to ensure my power wasn't abused." Sumi said as I scratched her behind the ear.

"Just how powerful are you?" I asked.

Sumi looked up at me. "To be honest I don't even know the full extent of my powers."

"I see..." Lord Hokage said. "You can control your siblings, Sumi?"

"Yes they will do whatever I ask. Our bonds are exceptionally strong. Some of us are closer than others. Like Aoko, the Two Tailed and Hachirou, the Eight Tailed. Aoko... She always clung to him like glue." Sumi laughed.

"That explains why some Villages have more than one Tailed Beast." Grandma Tsunade said.

Sumi nodded. "My family is certainly an interesting one." Sumi hopped down from my lap. "Come on, Nozomi. You have to get back to your friends." Sumi walked out the door.

"Is it just me or does she almost look like she hops when she walks?" Grandma Tsunade asked.

"Yeah I've noticed that too." I said.

"This is really... Odd." Lord Hokage said.

"Welcome to my world." I said as I walked out the door.


	18. Chunin Exams: A Chat Between Jinchuriki

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: A Chat Between Jinchuriki!

* * *

I scooped Sumi up as I walked. "How come on you didn't tell me all of this at first?"

"There are still a lot of things you don't know, dear." Sumi said. "And a lot of things you're not ready for."

"Oh, well that's nice." I retorted. "Wha? Hey!" Grandma Tsunade had come up from behind me and picked me up bridal style.

"You have a fever of a hundred and three, you've been coughing since you got home, and these Exams are hard enough."

"But-"

"But nothing!" she cut me off. "You're lucky you were able to participate in these Exams up until now."

"I'm not dropping out of these Exams." I said stubbornly.

"Nozomi, I don't know how you, Shikamaya and Xia did it but you girls got a hundred percent on the written Exam. You girls could become Chunin even if you dropped out now."

"What does that mean?" I felt dizzy.

"She means even if you girls were to quit now you'd still become Chunin because of your written scores." Sumi said as she lay on my stomach.

I tried to sigh but a cough cut me off. "You're right. I'm just being stubborn."

"Good." Grandma Tsunade was clearly surprised that I gave in so easily.

All three of us were silent. The only noise was my coughing my coughing and the sound of Grandma Tsunade's low-heeled shoes as she walked.

"Well, look who it is." I looked up at the sound of Grandpa Jiraiya's voice. "If it isn't the two prettiest blonds in the Konaha."

"Prettiest _blonds_?" Grandma Tsunade asked.

"Well Konan and Shikamaya aren't blond now are they?" Grandpa Jiraiya asked playfully. He loves teasing her almost as much as he loves her. Grandma Tsunade shook her head."What's going on?"

"I'm not taking the Chunin Exams anymore." I said.

"I see..." Grandpa Jiraiya said slowly. He reminded me of Lord Hokage when he did that. "I'm surprised Tsunade's let you compete at all." He took me from Grandma Tsunade.

"I feel like a stupid rag doll." I crossed my arms.

"Deal with it." Grandma Tsunade said.

"Hime, you remember how you felt when-"

"We said we'd never bring that up again!" Grandma Tsunade snapped.

_Okay what the?" __I have no idea._

Grandpa Jiraiya carried me all the way back to the large room where everyone else was being treated. No one else had shown up yet. I felt so stupid when he and Grandma Tsunade walked over to my friends with me looking like some helpless child. I noticed Karin wasn't there.

"Umm..." was all Kin, anyone, could say.

"I'm not taking the Exams anymore." I said tiredly.

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

"Nozomi we have a dam good reason for not letting you continue." Grandma Tsunade sounded just as angry as I felt. I knew she was right to take me out of the Exams, but that didn't mean I was happy with it.

"Please put me down. I'll sit, not stand." I looked at Grandpa Jiraiya in the way I always did when I wanted him to do something for me. He always had this faraway look when I did it.

_**Flashback.**_

I was six or seven in the garden with Grandma Tsunade. For some reason we almost always had our talks there. My hair was only to the middle of my back then, it was still in a braid. It's always been that way. It was Grandpa Jiraiya who insisted I wear it like that.

"Grandma Tsunade?" I asked.

"Yes, Nozomi?"

"How come Grandpa Jiraiya has that weird look when I ask him for something?" I tilted my head.

A sad but happy looked crossed her face. "It's the expression _you_ make when you ask for something that makes him have that expression."

"What expression?" I asked blankly.

"Your mother used to make that expression when she asked for something. Minako could get him to do anything with it. It was like her secret weapon with him..." Grandma Tsunade trailed off.

_**End Flashback**_

Grandpa Jiraiya put me down on the ground. Grandma Tsunade shot him one of her glares causing him to flinch.

"Where's Karin?" I asked.

"They took her into another room because of her shoulder." Oda said.

"How did you kids get so beat-up anyway?" Grandpa Jiraiya asked sitting down in between Shikamaya and I.

"Orochimaru." We all chorused. Grandpa Jiraiya jerked with shock, then a dark look crossed his face.

Grandma Tsunade came over with Karin, who was holding her shoulder. The others went into full detail about the last few days in the Forest of Death. They didn't exaggerate once. They didn't have to. I just listened with Sumi in my lap. No other teams turned up that day.

"Alright, time for bed. All of you." Grandma Tsunade said to all of the teams who had made it this far.

There were grumbles of protests, but most were relieved to go to bed. I hated to admit it but I couldn't wait to hit the hay. I made Grandma Tsunade let me walk to my room. She only agreed because the girls promised they'd keep an eye on me. As it turns out the girls shared one long room and the boys shared a room in the floor below the girl's. I was out the second I hit the pillow.

For some reason I woke in the middle of the night. Sumi was curled up next to me. I felt slightly light headed. I sat up. The only people here were Xia, Shikamaya, Kin, Karin and the Kazekage's daughter Tamari. They were all sleeping like rocks. I got up without waking Sumi.

I opened the window and went out onto the roof. Since the girls room was on the top floor it wasn't that big of a climb. I looked down. Bad idea.

"Don't expect me to grab you if you fall."

I turned to see the Kazekage's son, Gaara. "Don't worry if I do my wood will make sure I won't die."

"Hm." was all he said as he looked at the moon. It was half full.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked walking over to him and sitting down in front of him.

He looked at me blankly. "I can't sleep."

"Insomnia?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Bummer." I coughed and put my hand on my head.

"Why are you up here when you're sick?"

"Because I feel like and if you squeal to my grandmother I'll make you wish you were never born." I held up my left fist.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried." Gaara said. He didn't say it tauntingly, he said it like it was a rather boring fact kinda like I did before the first exam.

"Oh, yeah, you're Shukaku's Jinchuriki. The sand protects you as the wood protects me."

"Protects you? But you're so beat up." Gaara asked surprised.

"I call it off. I want to fight my own battles. Although it will come in handy someday." I said, Gaara's surprise deepened. "You didn't know you could do that?"

"No, I didn't. I've never felt physical pain." Gaara looked at the moon.

"But you've known emotional pain." I said. Gaara whipped his head to look at me. "It's very deep too." I blinked. "I can see it." I half sighed half coughed. "Sometimes emotional pain is far greater than any physical pain can ever be."

Gaara looked at me with this blank, emotionless expression. "You sound like an elder."

"I know. It's just how I am..." I stared at him. "People look at me like I'm some sort of freak. Especially kids my own age. People fear what they don't understand." I lay down on my back and looked at the stars. "There are several people like us out there. We meet the people we're destined to meet. Whether it be for them to cause us pain so we may grow and gain strength or..." I rolled over to face Gaara. "To befriend. The world's what you make of it. Take my cousin Naruto for example."

"Who?"

"The spiky, blond moron that I punched before the first exam. He's the Jinchuriki to the Nine Tailed Fox, Kitsune."

Gaara looked at me, his head tilted to one side.

"Our Village doesn't see him as the hero my uncle, Minato, intended them to see him as. They hate him. It's true he's been able to befriend some of them but..." I looked Gaara dead in the eye. "Most of the villagers wish he were dead." Gaara looked as if he had just been dunked in ice water. "They even tried to kill him once. But my cousin, Shikamaya and her cousin, Shikamaru and I stepped in. We wouldn't allow our family to be killed. I have a feeling they would have killed us too but then..." I paused. "I remember that horrible but at the same time, wonderful day."

_**Flashback**_

"We were playing at one of the playgrounds. We were playing soccer if I remember correctly. Sasuke, we'd barely managed to get him to play." I laughed. "Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaya, Xia and I..." I sighed, laughed and coughed all at the same time. "Xia kicked the ball a little too hard and sent it half way across the playground. Naruto said he'd go get it. But when he got to it he accidentally kicked farther away, across the street and into a busy walkway."

"When he didn't come back after a few minutes we got worried and went searching for him. We found him by the river being stoned by the villagers. Shikamaya and I weren't going to stand for it. We jumped in front of Naruto. The stones kept coming. Shikamaru and several of the others stepped in too. The last one to step in was... You know I can't remember who stepped in last..."

"We were like five at the time. One second were being pelted with stones on the next second nothing. The villagers gave up. From that day we were all friends, The Misfit Dozen."

_**End Flashback**_

"Naruto vowed on that day to become Hokage. So the villagers would see him with respect. He wants to protect them though they wish he were dead. He wants to make and design his own future. He-"

"You all put yourselves through that much pain because of one person?"

"Aquellos que te aman son los que más te harán sufrir" I said fluently.

"Which means what in what language?" Gaara asked.

"In Spanish it means 'those who love you the most are the ones who will make you suffer the most." I coughed. "I better get to bed. Night, Gaara." I got up and walked to the edge of the building and swung myself into the open window. _Gaara... Maybe someday you'll know what I meant... Maybe someday you'll see it too._


	19. Chunin Exams: Preliminary Rounds!

Other teams arrived over the two remaining days. Shikamaya was glad Shikamaru, Ino and Choji made it through. Those two were always wanting to have a go at each other. It was the few times they broke their lazy demeanors. Next to show up was Hinata, Kiba and Shino. As it turns out Rock Lee, to Xia's delight, and his squad made it through too. After that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke finally showed up on the last day. Unfortunately that guy, Kabuto and his squad made it through too.

Then the proctors, Lord Hokage and our senseis called us all together. We lined up. Karin and Kin were on either side of me just in case my legs gave out. I could tell they were all surprised that this many people made it through.

"First off congratulations on passing the second test." Anko said, her voice magnified by a microphone headset.

I coughed. Karin and Kin moved a little closer to me. "You alright?" Karin asked.

"A little dizzy but I'll live." I whispered. Grandma Tsunade was watching me like a hawk from the balcony with Grandpa Jiraiya. It was easy to pick out Lee's Sensei, he had even bushier eyebrows and the same jumpsuit and hair cut. _I can't believe I'm quitting this... These matches are going to be so much fun and I'm going to miss out on it. __Deal with it!__ That's not like you. __I just don't want to lose you over a stupid match!_

"You shouldn't have been up on the roof these last two nights." Kin, Karin and I turned to see Gaara standing behind us. Kin and Karin were kinda freaked out about his demeanor and turn to face front quickly.

"I know but when you can't sleep, you can't sleep." I smiled at Gaara. I noticed his sister, Tamari was looking at the two of us oddly. I faced front and pulled out my compact. I plunged myself into Tamari's mind.

_This is the first time Gaara's looked at someone without wanting to kill them... Who is this girl? _Tamari thought.

I noticed Karin, Zaku, Dosu, and Sasuke were holding their shoulders. _Where is he then?_ I looked around at the Genin and then at the adults. "Karin."

"Hm." Karin clutched her shoulder tighter.

"Where is he?" I coughed.

"There. The Sound Jonin." Karin whispered.

"Now, then Lord Hokage will explain the third test to you." Anko said.

Lord Hokage stepped forward. "Before I explain the third exam I have just one thing I want to tell everyone at the outset." Lord Hokage said around his pipe. "About the true purpose of this test..."

I coughed and put my hand on my head.

"Why do allied nations conduct these tests on a conjoined basis?" Lord Hokage asked his pipe in his mouth. "Raising the levels of the Shinobi and the friendship among the allied nations."

Karin, Kin and I looked at each other and smiled.

"It won't do to have the wrong idea of the true meaning of that statement. These tests are so to speak..." He paused as he took his pipe out of his mouth. "A microcosm of battle between allied nations."

"What does that mean?" Tenten asked.

"If we look back on history, the allied nations of today were once neighboring nations, that continued to vie with each other and battle for power. In order to avoid a futile crushing of each others' military strength, these nations mutually selected a place to battle. And that is how the Chunin Exams originally began."

"W-why do we have to do such a thing?" Naruto asked. "We're not doing this to select Chunin?!"

"Naruto..." I said. "Do you honestly think-" I was cut off by a cough. "We'd gather all these nations just to select Chunin? We could do that within our home Villages." I coughed. "There are no questions that this test is to select Shinobi worthy of becoming Chunin... Also so that the Feudal Lords of the nations may see who would be the best Shinobi to select for certain missions." I paused. "

But..." I looked up, everyone's eyes were on me, glued. Ibiki had a 'here we go again' look. "But on the other hand-" I coughed. "Through these exams we learn to carry the true weight of our nations pride with our lives. Also some people may find reasons that weren't originally intended to find." I looked around. "Some people learn to see past the differences of the imaginary land and Village boundary lines."

"Imaginary?" Neji asked.

"Yes imaginary." I coughed. "If you look at a map you'll see them. But if you were to climb to the top of a tree on the 'border'" I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't see that line. Why?" I coughed again, this time I grabbed my throat, it was starting to ache. "Because it isn't really there. When you take away the lines there are no differences between the towns and the people living there. The only differences are the ones we make." I coughed, I continued to hold my throat. "It is true we must carry our nations pride but..." I paused and looked down. I could feel their apprehension. "Focusing on our differences alone..." I paused. I looked up. "will only lead to our Villages' destruction!" I said quietly. There were whispers from around the room.

"Lord Hokage, I apologize for interrupting." I coughed.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya." Lord Hokage said.

"Yes?" They both asked from the balcony.

"Did you fail to teach your granddaughter manners?" Lord Hokage asked.

"Hiruzen Sensei, I-"

"But she is right never the less." Lord Hokage cut Grandma Tsunade off. "I can see why you were able to see through Ibiki's exam, Nozomi." I blushed from both embarrassment and fever. "Now this is the part where I'd like to explain the rules of the third exam. But actually..."

A Leaf Shinobi appeared in front of Lord Hokage. "Lord Hokage, please allow me, Hayate Gekko, who was given the task of judge, to speak first."

"Poor Lord Hokage." Kin whispered. "He can't get much of word in."

"Well, how was I to know that another person was going to ask to speak." I coughed.

"I leave it to you." Lord Hokage said.

"Nice to meat you everyone." Hayate coughed.

"Must be a bug going around." Kin muttered.

"Hm." Karin and I said. "Hush." Sumi said from my arms.

"Umm... There's something I'd like you all to do..." Hayate coughed. "Before the third test." He coughed again. _Man do I know how this guy feels._ "And that is a preliminary to the test."

"A preliminary?" "Really?" "There hasn't been one of those in five years."

"It makes sense." I said. Everyone's attention was back to me. "Twenty-seven people passed the second exam. They knew the numbers would be cut down to at least half with the second exam but... They were expecting numbers in the single digits, not twenty-seven."

There were whispers from around the room.

"Anyone who wishes to quit now... may." He coughed.

I raised my hand. "I'm out." I coughed.

"What?" "_She's _quitting?" "I'd thought she'd be the last to quit."

"I cannot continue with these exams due to my ailment. I wish the rest of you good luck." I coughed as I walked over to the balcony. I jumped up onto it landing in between Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya. I put Sumi down in front of me and leaned against the railing. "And don't forget to tell them that these are one-on-one battles from here on out." I called as I put my hand on head.

"You don't let these proctors have any fun do you?" Grandma Tsunade said loud enough for only me and Grandpa Jiraiya to hear.

"They thought they'd be the ones toying with us..." I smirked. "But I just like turning the tables on them." I remembered something. "You see that Sound Jonin?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I see him." Grandpa Jiraiya said.

"Watch him..." I coughed. Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya looked at me with curiosity. At that moment Sasuke, Dosu, Zaku, and Karin all grabbed their shoulders.

"How do you know to watch him?" Grandma Tsunade asked.

"Don't ask just do." I looked at her. "Trust me... You don't want to know... Yet..." I coughed. I watched Anko and some of the other adults talk urgently. Also Sakura was pleading with Sasuke. "But I think you already know..." I looked down at my friends. _What's going to happen... Things don't look to good. I don't... I don't...! __Nozomi, I'm here for you no matter what, dear.__ Thank you Sumi._

Kabuto raised his hand to quit.

"Watch him as well." I said. Grandma Tsunade nodded. Kabuto walked out of the room. "I don't trust him anymore. There's just something... Wrong..."

I looked intensely at the remaining examinees. _Karin, Dosu, Zaku and Sasuke... Just going on to the next round is... Dangerous... With those curse marks... I'll be there to watch them, just in case..._

"I'm going to watch the fights." I said.

"Nozomi, I took you out of the exams for a reason and now you-"

"Grandma Tsunade." I cut her off. "Trust me, there are some weird things going on and I don't like it. It's in the best interest of a few of my friends if I'm there."

"Nozomi, what are you-?"

"Master Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade..." Sumi cut him off. "If you won't trust her on this, trust me... Things aren't what they seem." Sumi looked up at Grandma Tsunade. "You, Lady Tsunade should understand this better than anyone else."

Grandma Tsunade's eyes looked haunted.

"Hime..." Grandpa Jiraiya said quietly.

"Fine, you can watch. Just don't-"

"Whatever you say." I cut her off. "I won't do anything stupid." _NOT!! __Nozomi!__ Yeah, yeah I know._

Hayate coughed. "Then there are no other who wish to quit." No one else quit and Hayate explained that from here on out there are no rules. Just fight.

Everyone moved to the upper levels. The first two up were Sasuke and Yoroi Akado, a boy on Kabuto's team. Everyone in the alliance and Misfit Dozen, and Gaara's team were on my balcony. Everyone else was on the other.

"This is going to be fun..." I said.


	20. Chunin Exams: Senchiha!

I looked on at the scene in front of me. Sasuke and Yoroi, that boy from Kabuto's squad standing in front of each other. Sasuke was clutching his shoulder.

I walked over to Karin. "Keep an eye on the chakra levels for me. Let me know if things get out of control. This could get bad." I whispered.

"Yes." Karin nodded.

"Now then, begin." Hayate said.

Yoroi came at Sasuke, who had somehow wound up on the ground, and grabbed his head. Yoroi had Sasuke on the ground holding onto his head, Sasuke was trying to throw him off. But Yoroi had size on his side.

"That guy's draining Sasuke's chakra." Karin said.

Everyone on our balcony looked at Karin, whose eyes were wide. One of Sasuke's arms had hit the floor while the other struggled to shove of Yoroi's hand.

"I knew I was missing out." I coughed. Some people on my balcony shook their heads and rolled their eyes in a 'That's Nozomi for you' style.

Sasuke was still trying to get Yoroi off of him. His other hand hit the floor. Sasuke was gasping and making noises of pain. _Come on Sasuke... I know this is hard but you can do this. _Sasuke kicked Yoroi in the gut and sent him across the room.

_Now that's more like it!_ There were a few cheers from the Dozen and the Alliance. Yoroi got up easily, while Sasuke struggled to get up.

"To think you still have strength left..." Yoroi said. "Though you're just a guinea pig."

_Guinea pig? __Nozomi?__ I don't like this guy at all, Sumi. Something just doesn't feel right... __I know what you mean, dear._

"To put your mind at ease I'll end this right away." Yoroi said. He went at Sasuke as Sasuke got up. Sasuke was dodging his attacks but not too easily. I looked at Karin, who shrugged. Yoroi barely touched Sasuke and Sasuke was already weakening. _At this rate that curse mark could go haywire... I really don't like this..._

Sasuke went to kick him but he dodged. _You can do better than this. I've seen you fight. But you chakra..._

"Is this the best he can do?" I looked to my left Gaara had stepped next to me.

"No, I've seen him fight. He normally does better..." I squinted, then coughed. "Something's not right here..."

"I sense it too." Karin said.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "You call yourself an Uchiha with that?! Stop looking so lame! Give it all you got!" Sasuke was looking back at us, panting.

"What's up with your cousin?" Kin came and stood next to Karin on my right.

"He's normally like this." Shikamaru said stepping next to Gaara.

I coughed. "He's just saying what's on all our minds. As my kin I know he can do better than that."

"Your kin?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, the story of the Sage of the Six Paths is true." We watched Sasuke and Yoroi fight. "Though it has been broken and many details forgotten over the centuries. I'll tell you guys later. But the Senju and Uchiha Clans should all be one clan actually. The two brothers just-" a cough cut me off. "Just had different views and the clan was split in two." I coughed. "The younger brother took the 'Sen' part of the family name and put 'ju' at the end as in jutsu." I coughed. "And the older brother took the 'chiha' portion and you got me where he got the 'U' from." I shrugged.

"So in reality the name should be Senchiha?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep." I said. Sasuke was dodging Yoroi's punches.

Sasuke vanished momentarily then reappeared as he kicked Yoroi in the jaw. Yoroi went flying.

"Huh." I coughed. "Taijutsu..." I smirked. Sasuke appeared under Yoroi as he flew across the room. "Dancing Leaf Shadow..."

Karin gasped. "The mark!"

I didn't understand at first then I saw the curse mark was spreading. _Nozomi this isn't good!__ I know!_ Then I saw the mark retreating. _He was able to push it back by will alone... That's a Senchiha... _A coughing fit came over me. I was on my knees.

"Nozomi!" Sumi said, I felt her cold nose against my arm.

"I'm fine." I said getting up.

I looked up. Sasuke had gotten Yoroi on the ground. Sadly so was Sasuke. _Come on Sasuke... Get up! _Sasuke slowly got up. Everyone was holding their breath.Sasuke got up and Hayate declared Sasuke the winner. Cheers erupted from the Dozen, I would have cheered to but I admit I was tired. _That's it. Nice job, Sasuke... Senchiha..._

Sasuke almost collapsed but Kakashi Sensei appeared behind him in a puff of smoke. Naruto started teasing Sasuke about being so beat up.

I laughed but was cut off by another cough. "That's just like Naruto."

"Yeah." Shikamaru said, his hands in his pockets.

"Your cousin's..." Kin said.

"A baka. I know." I shrugged. "But when you grow up with it..."

"There are quite a lot of skilled Genin here..." Karin said.

"I can't believe I'm missing out on this." I said. "But..." I put my hand on my head.

"Hey." We all turned, it was Tamari. "Can I talk to the blond?"

"My name is Nozomi." I coughed. "And sure."

I scooped up Sumi and looked back at Grandma Tsunade but she was busy healing Yoroi. I followed Tamari out of the dojo and onto the roof. She turned and faced me.

"Okay what is this about?" I asked putting Sumi down.

"What are you?" Tamari asked looking me dead in the eye.

"What am I?" I smiled. "I think I'm a Libra." I coughed as I tried to laugh.

But Tamari looked dead serious. "What. Are. You?" I was still confused. "Gaara's never looked at anyone without wanting to kill them. Including Kankuro and I. He hasn't looked at anyone like that since the first exam."

"I see..." I said. "I don't know why. But I still don't understand what you mean."

"Are you inhuman or something?" Tamari asked she was getting impatient.

I understood then. "We're..." I looked at Sumi who nodded. "We're the same."

"The same?" Tamari asked.

"We're both Jinchuriki." I coughed. "I'm the Jinchuriki to the Eleven Tailed." I indicated to Sumi. "Gaara's the Jinchuriki to the One Tailed and my cousin, Naruto is the Jinchuriki to the Nine Tailed."

"Eleven Tailed?" Tamari said.

"I'll explain later." I waved her question away.

"But I still don't understand why he's been acting like this..." Tamari looked up. "Not that it's a bad thing but..."

"Sometimes it's nice to know that you're not the only one like you out there. Naruto felt so alone when he found out he was the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki. Even though I was there for him. Neither of us knew at the time that I was a Jinchuriki too..." I coughed. "When I found out I was one as well I was so scared..." I looked Tamari in the eye. "But I knew I wasn't alone, Naruto and I were the same, we had each other. And when I met Gaara I knew he was just like us." I coughed. "I knew he held Shukaku, just has I hold Sumi and Naruto holds Kitsune."

"You say it like the Tailed Beasts think like us."

"Don't call them beasts. It kinda offends them. And they do." I coughed.

"They may seem bad, but most of my siblings are just children. They don't mean to act out. When my people are young we can't always control our powers." Sumi said apologetically.

Tamari looked really surprised.

"Come on. We're probably missed at least one fight." I picked up Sumi and walked away. I was halfway back when I heard Tamari catch up.

"I'm sorry I dragged you all the way up there." Tamari said.

"Don't-" I coughed. "Don't worry about it." I smiled at her. "I've been sneaking onto the roof at night with Gaara anyway. So it's not like it matters."

"I never really thought there were other Jinchuriki until now. I always thought Gaara..." Tamari trailed off.

When we got back Zaku had lost to Shino. _I should have been here to watch them..._ Tamari and I walked over to the others.

"Where were you?" Kin asked. "You missed Zaku's and Shino's fight."

"Roof." I coughed.

"Sorry there were something's we had to discuss." Tamari said.

_What was that about?- Gaara_

_Yeah? What the heck?- Naruto_

_Tamari just wanted to know why Gaara's been acting so... Normal..._

_She's concerned about me?- Gaara_

_Yes of course she's concerned about you. _

_She _is_ your sister after all!- Naruto_

Shino supported Zaku as they walked up onto the balcony.

"Sorry I missed you fight. I-"

"It's alright." Zaku said. "I embarrassed myself out there anyway."

"I still -" a cough cut me off.

"No. It's alright." Zaku said as Shino lowered him to the ground.

I noticed the Sound Jonin looking at me. There was blood lust in his eyes. _Orochimaru... _I turned away from him. I leaned against the railing and took my compact out of my hip pouch. I searched Zaku's mind.

_Orochimaru saved me from being weak, from the streets, he made me stronger, but... But... But Nozomi saved me from a lie, from a life not worth living. Nozomi... She saved all three of us from a life not worth living. A life not worth living is one that helps no one, that lives to make one's self strong but intends to do nothing worthwhile with it... Whatever it takes. No matter what I'll stand by her. I hope Kin and Dosu feel the same way..._

I smiled and closed my compact. I looked at the screen as the names started to fly across it. _Who's next?_

The names stopped. Karin verses... There were gasps of shock.

"What is this a joke!?" Grandma Tsunade yelled.

_What? It can't be..._


	21. Chunin Exams: Karin verses

I shook my head. Then I looked back at the screen. It was the same, I wasn't seeing things.

"This can't be right." "What's going on?"

I looked over at Grandma Tsunade. She looked furious as she clutched the railing, it bent under her grip.

"Nozomi...?" Kin asked.

"I'm fine." I looked at the screen again. The words were plain as day. Karin verses Nozomi.

"Nozomi, you don't have to fight." I turned to see Inari Sensei standing next to me. "You quit the exams." I don't like seeing Inari Sensei serious, it kinda freaks me out.

I looked back at the screen.

"How did this happen?" Ino asked.

"It's not a question of how..." Shikamaya said.

"It's a question of who." Shikamaru finished.

"I don't mean to steal your catch phrase but..." I coughed. "This _is_ a drag. Sumi stay here." I swung myself over the railing. I landed a little shaky but stuck it never the less.

"Nozomi, you are not fighting!" Grandma Tsunade yelled.

"What choice do I have? Besides there would be an odd number if I didn't fight." I shrugged.

Karin jumped down from the balcony. "I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Good because neither am I." We both took a fighting stance.

Hayate looked unsure of whether he should start the battle or not. Finally he gulped. "Begin."

Karin and I both came at each other at the very second Hayate said 'begin'. She tried to kick me but I ducked. We both exchanged several blows but all were dodged.

I smirked. No more hand to hand... "Earth Style, Rising Stone Spears!" Rock spear pillars rose from the ground. Karin was shot into the air. She barely managed to land on her feet.

"You weren't kidding when you said you weren't taking it easy." Karin said, she pulled out a kunai.

I coughed. _She's good, but can she beat me? __Nozomi, you shouldn't be fighting.__ I know but I have to give this my all. I quit when I shouldn't have and now-_ I was cut off because I had to dodged Karin's attack. I punched her in the face.

"Looks like I got the first blow." I said.

"But I'll get the last." She came at me again.

Now both of us were landing blows. Karin grabbed me by the arm and threw me against one of the stone pillars. There were several 'Ooo's' and 'That had to hurt's' from the spectators. My head was spinning. I looked at my friends out of the corner of my eye. Everyone looked like they were holding their breath. I noticed Gaara was swirling some sand over his hand. I got what he was saying.

"Wood Style: Smashing Mallet!" a wood pillar hit Karin against the wall. I coughed as I smirked.

Karin got up and pulled out another kunai, I did the same. Our kunai clanged as the hit each other. Karin made my kunai fly out of my hand.

_Ha! She got you there!- _Naruto

_That's alright. Frees up my hands._ "Wood Style: Wood Projectiles!" Wooden projectiles pinned Karin to the wall by her cloths.

I walked over to her. She just hung limply from the wall, her head resting on her chest.

"This match-"

"Wait." I interrupted Hayate and held up my hand. I walked cautiously over to Karin. _Something doesn't feel right..._

Karin's head jerked upward. The mark had spread. Karin broke out of her restraints sending splinters of wood flying in all directions. A wood pillar sprang from the ground to protect me from of the larger pieces.

_I thought you said you call it off?- _Gaara

_I also said it would come in handy, now didn't I?_

_Yeah but- Gaara_

_Aaah! Just give it up Gaara! The only person who can win an argument with her is Grandma Tsunade and even she doesn't win by much- _Naruto

Karin can at me. I dodged but barely. _Can we save this conversation for another time? One where none of us are... Oh, I don't know. Fighting for our lives!_

_...- _Gaara

_...- _Naruto

_Bakas._ I dodged another one of Karin's punches. The mark was spreading further. I tripped Karin by having a root poke out of the ground. I pinned her down. Her red eyes weren't the ones I knew. They were full of pure rage.

"Karin snap out of it!" I held back a cough.

She tried to throw me off. _Thank you Grandma Tsunade!_

"Karin don't let that mark take over you." I hissed. Karin continued to struggle. I punched her in the face with my left hand. I held up the scarred side. "No matter what, remember?"

Karin shut her eyes tightly. The mark started to retreat. It was gone. I relaxed. Big mistake. Karin threw me off. I did a back flip in order to land on my feet. I felt horrible, my head was spinning and I felt like I was going to throw up. Karin stood up slowly, shakily. It had come to this. Who ever went down first, whoever stayed standing. I could tell Hayate wanted to call it a tie but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. A coughing fit came over me and my legs gave out. I lost. I lay face down on the ground then rolled over on my back. I started laughing for what reason I don't know. Karin rolled onto her back and started laughing too. Our hair mingled with each other's.

"You win, Karin." I said.

"Yeah, but barely!" She laughed.

Medical-nin came and started healing our wounds. Grandma Tsunade looked furious as she worked on my wounds. My wood couldn't stop all of the splinters, I only let it stop the larger ones.

Karin and I supported each other as we walked up the steps to join the others. Everyone said how it was really close and congratulated Karin on winning and told me I was stupid for fighting. Personally I don't blame them. Grandma Tsunade looked like she wanted to grab me and drag me home but Grandpa Jiraiya held her back.

"Guys." Kiba said. Akamaru barked as Kiba pointed to the screen. Names were flying across it. Everyone stopped talking. I sat down and put my legs through the bars of the railing. The names stopped next up was Xia verses Shikamaya. There were a few gasps of shock but not as many as when my name had popped up.

Xia and Shikamaya turned to each other.

"Well this is a drag." Shikamaya said.

Xia laughed and pulled out a scroll. "There's something I've been meaning to use any way." Her eyes had their usual playful look.

"I didn't know you were-"

"I want to keep it a surprise." Xia interrupted Shikamaya winking.

Shikamaya smirked and flung herself over the railing at the same time Xia did.

Gaara and Naruto stood on either side of me. "This is going to be a fun match." I said.

There were several laughs and murmurs of agreement from my friends. Shikamaya and Xia were staring each other down, both smirking.

_Is it just me or is smirking like your squad's thing?-_ Naruto

_Yeah, I've noticed that too.-_ Gaara.

_I never noticed that._ I raised my eyebrows. _This is really going to be fun..._ I giggled.

"Begin." Hayate said.


	22. Chunin Exams: The Alliance Grows!

Shikamaya and Xia were smirking at each other. In their eyes I could see they've been waiting for this for awhile.

"Begin." Hayate coughed.

Xia pulled out a kunai and Shikamaya pulled out a paper shuriken. Shikamaya threw it but Xia easily dodged it. Xia was always the most agile out of everyone in the Dozen. Xia did a triple back flip just to show off. Her grey eyes were playful.

_Why does she act like it's a game?- _Gaara

_It's Xia's style._

_Style?-_ Naruto

_It works too. But Shikamaya knows this so it might not work as well._

_What are you talking about?!- _Naruto

_Technically I'm thinking it. _

_Whatever!- _Naruto

_Xia acts like this so people underestimate her. Then they let their guard down and it makes it easier for her to win. She could win without the technique but she just likes to have fun and mess with her opponents._

_Your squad likes to play mind games with your opponents-_ Gaara

I smirked.Xia and Shikamaya were going hand to hand, Xia at this point was winning since she specialized in Taijutsu. Xia hit Shikamaya into the air using Lee's move only she punched instead of kicked.

_Now things are going to get good._

_What do you mean?- _Gaara

"You'll see." Naruto said crossing his arms smugly.

Shikamaya flew through the air. Sheets of paper swirled around her and formed into paper wings. Shikamaya's wings were shaped differently than her mother's. Shikamaya's wings looked like butterfly wings. Shikamaya floated in the air.

Xia looked annoyed, but Shikamaya looked smug yet she had her usual, Nara Clan, bored expression. Shikamaya flew low, Xia dodged her easily. Then Xia's eyes widened. She couldn't move.

"Shadow Paralysis Jutsu." Shikamaru said. Everyone tore their eyes away from the battle to look at Shikamaru for a brief second then reverted their attention back to the battle.

Xia was struggling to move. Shikamaya threw paper shuriken at Xia. Xia was somehow able to move and dodge them. There were several gasps of shock. I looked at Lee. He looked at Xia's every move with intensity.

Xia smirked and pulled out the scroll from earlier. She unrolled it, bit her thumb and spread the blood across it in one fluent movement. Smoke surrounded her. Shikamaya looked at the smoke cloud, her expression hard to read. Her amber eyes filled with concentration.

The smoke around Xia cleared. On her hip was an empty scabbard, in her hand was a golden Dao Sword. I saw there was something engraved in the Dao. I couldn't read it from here.

"Since when has Xia been equipped with a Dao?" Choji asked, through a mouth full of chips.

"I have no clue." "Beats me."

Shikamaya extended her shadow across the ground.

"I don't think so." Xia said as the shadow crept toward her. She scrapped her Dao across the ground where the shadow was. The shadow withered and retreated.

"What the heck?" Shikamaya asked bewildered.

Xia did a few twirls and fancy moves with her sword. "My father is from Village of Artisans, he's been perfecting this Dao for me for years. He finally finished before the second exam."

"Hey, hey, Nozomi." Naruto said.

"Yeah?" I looked up.

"Did you know Xia's dad was from the Takumi Village?"

"Nope." I coughed. "This is a new one on me."

Xia came at Shikamaya, who was still in the air. Xia jumped over Shikamaya's head her Dao ready to strike. Shikamaya almost dodged but Xia's Dao caught part of her paper wing. Shikamaya tried to reform her left wing but the paper just kept fluttering down to the ground. She tried to add more paper to the wing but it wouldn't mold. Xia kicked Shikamaya down to the ground. Sheets of paper fluttered to the ground, you couldn't see Shikamaya and Xia in the mass.

Xia had her Dao at her side and Shikamaya held a paper shuriken. Shikamaya threw her shuriken, Xia quickly sheathed her Dao and dodged gracefully. Shikamaya smirked.

Xia was trapped in the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu again. Shikamaya made Xia get on her knees, Xia struggled under Shikamaya's Jutsu. Xia broke free for a moment but was quickly put back under it.

"This match is over. Shikamaya Nara is the victor." Hayate coughed.

Shikamaya retracted her shadow and walked up to Xia who was still on her hands and knees. Shikamaya held out her hand to help Xia up. Xia accepted and started laughing. Shikamaya felled Xia as Xia ran up the steps. Shikamaya being lazy walked.

"Nice fight, guys." "Awesome job." "When have you been equipped with a Dao, Xia?" "Nice Paralysis Jutsu." "That was too cool!" Complements went flying around to Xia and Shikamaya.

I still sat with my legs dangling over the edge of the balcony. Gaara and Naruto still stood beside me.

_Why haven't you congratulated Shikamaya yet?- _Gaara

_Or complemented Xia on how well she did out there?-_ Naruto

_I'm just waiting for the crowd to disappear. _

The crowd dissipated when the names started to go across the screen. I got up and walked over to Xia and Shikamaya. "Great battle out there girls." I said.

"Thanks." They said in unison.

"Seriously you two were awesome! Shikamaya I never seen you use wings before! And Xia-" a cough cut me off.

"I just kinda learned how to do that just then. I mean you know I've been trying to work on it in training but until now I haven't really gotten the hang of it." Shikamaya sighed. "This whole Exam is such a drag!" Shikamaya put her hands in her pockets. She looked just like Shikamaru when she did that. Shikamaru and Shikamaya looked alike except for their hair and eye color and that Shikamaya was a girl. But other than that they were mirror images of each other.

"I've been working with a Dao since I was two actually. I just never told you guys." Xia said brightly, and shaking her copper hair.

I coughed. "You are impossible." I went back to Gaara and Naruto. I sat back down and put my legs between the bars. Shikamaya stood next to Gaara and Xia next to Naruto.

Kankuro beat Misumi Tsurugi by breaking every bone in Misumi's body except for his neck.

"Gaara, your brother is really good." I said coughing.

"Thanks." I couldn't help but hear a bit of pride in his voice.

Kankuro was treated by the medics for any wounds he had, then he joined the rest of us on the balcony. The alliance and friends walked over to Kankuro congratulating him and complementing him.

"Kankuro." Gaara said. Everyone stopped talking. Kankuro looked nervous as he looked at his little brother. "You did really well." Gaara looked at the screen quickly. Kankuro was really surprised at this.

We took a short break for lunch. Everyone went down into the ring for space purposes. The Dozen, Sand Siblings, and the Alliance sat in one large circle. We were all talking and laughing about random things. Well Gaara wasn't laughing but he was enjoying being a part of a group that didn't judge him. Sakura and Ino had gone to the bathroom.

"Hey." We all turned to see Neji, Lee and Tenten standing there holding their lunches. "May we join you?" Lee asked.

"Sure!" Xia said before any of us had time to think for a second. We all backed up to expand our circle so Team Guy could join us. Lee sat next to Xia making her face turn redder than her hair.

"Hi." Lee said winking at her and giving her his thumbs up. *Teeth glint*

Xia nearly choked on her tuna roll. "Hello, Lee."

The girls in the Kin, Karin, Shikamaya, Tenten, Hinata and I all giggled. The boys looked at us clueless. Our conversations were of past missions, the exams and academy days. The Dozen did most of the talking.

"Hey remember when Naruto painted-"

"NO! No!" Naruto interrupted Kiba. "There's no need to tell them that one!" Naruto exclaimed embarrassed.

"What story?" Kin asked blinking.

The Dozen and Team Guy laughed, even Neji, Shino didn't though, he never shows any emotion. Weird...

"Naruto covered the Hokage Monument in graffiti a few days before he graduated!" I said laughing and coughing.

Everyone else started laughing including our Sensei's and Lord Hokage! Some people were rolling on the ground. I looked up on the balcony to see even Grandma Tsunade laughing.

"He-he really?" Tamari broke off laughing.

"Yeah!" Choji said.

"I have pictures!" Shikamaya said when everyone was calming down. She made her sign. Pictures of the graffitied Monument appeared in the center of the circle. Everyone was busting up laughing. (Except for Shino) Gaara even laughed a bit.

"You guys really have fun here, don't you?" Oda asked.

"We can." Xia said.

"I can't tell you guys how often we skipped class." Shikamaya said.

"You guys skipped class?" Lee asked.

"Well.... Yeah....." Xia said embarrassed. "Mostly on review days..."

"Or whenever we didn't feel like going." Shikamaru said.

"We'd always go to the Dojo." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"It was the one place the teachers never thought to look." Shino said pushing his glasses. "Those were good days."

"Sometimes we'd play soccer, sometimes we'd spar, but mostly we just sat back and did a lot of nothing." Kiba said. Akamaru barked a little.

"After we did homework of course." I coughed. "I made sure we did the day's work before we played and relaxed." I looked at Shikamaya. "I had Shikamaya steal a look at the lesson plans so we would know when we could and couldn't skip."

"So that's how you kids did it." We all looked at the balcony that my grandparents were standing on. Iruka Sensei and the other instructors, Senseis and Lord Hokage were up there as well. "I'd always wondered how you kids were always there whenever I introduced something new." Iruka Sensei said.

The Dozen and I gave nervous laughs.

_Sasuke... _I looked around the circle of friends. _You should be here with us right now... _Everyone was forming bonds with each other. People were leaning in and laughing.

Sakura and Ino had come back from the bathroom. We all moved back to enlarge the circle so they could join. Ino and Sakura were quick to join in on the fun. I noticed Kin was playing with the kunai we had used to scar ourselves.

"What's with the kunai?" Ino asked.

The talking ceased. Karin, Kin, Shikamaya, Xia, Oda, Ginjiro and I looked at each other then we held up our scars.

"Ah. So that's what you guys were doing." Kankuro said.

"Doing?" Naruto asked. "I still don't get it."

"When we got out of the Forest of Death we didn't want all we'd gone through together to come to an end." Ginjiro said.

"So Nozomi cut herself with this kunai and handed it off to the rest of us." Kin said.

"No matter how the memories will fade over time," Karin said. "These scars won't."

"No matter what we'll always be friends." Dosu said.

"I think it's a good thing to have friends outside one's own Village." Lee said.

Everyone in the alliance looked at each other and nodded. Kin threw the kunai at Lee, it stuck in the ground just in front of him.

"Really?" Lee asked picking it up.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled. "What are the rest of us?! Chopped liver?!"

Everyone laughed. He cut right through his bandages. "I'll have to cut through the bandages every morning." Lee threw the kunai to Tenten who was separated from Lee by Xia, after he scarred the back of his hand with the cresset moon. The kunai was thrown around to those who weren't scarred yet. I followed the kunai healing as I went. Gaara was the last one to get the kunai. He hesitated.

"What's the matter Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"He's never felt physical pain before. His sand's always protected him." I said finishing up with Neji. I walked over to Gaara and put my hand on top of his around the kunai. Gaara lowered our hands shakily to the back of his left hand. He cut into his hand, his eyes widened at his first physical pain but he continued. I made sure he didn't go too deep. I healed it.

We were all sitting and talking when we heard the screen start going again. They stopped.

'Sakura verses Ino'

"You have got to be kidding." I muttered coughing.


	23. Chunin Exams: Yin and Yang!

We all filed up onto the balcony opposite to Lord Hokage, my grandparents and our Senseis. Sakura and Ino remained behind in the ring. I sat down putting my legs through the bars. Gaara, Karin and Dosu stood off to my left, while Shino, Shikamaru and Neji stood to my right. Everyone else stood a few feet away.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Karin asked looking on at the two kunoichi.

"I don't know." "It's going to be close."

"All I know that this is going to be fun." I said grinning. I coughed but the grin didn't leave my face.

Sakura and Ino stood facing each other their eyes were full of determination. "I never thought... I'd be fighting you, Sakura." Ino said.

"Man to think those two of all people." Shikamaru said.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaya said.

"What do you mean?" Ginjiro asked.

"Sakura and Ino have always had a rivalry." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"So we're in for a real match, then?" Temari asked.

"Uhuh." Hinata said quietly.

"Sakura! Good luck!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't yell Naruto." I said putting my hand on my head. "I have a head ach already." I coughed. I looked at the adults on the other balcony. The ones from the Konoha knew of Sakura and Ino's rivalry and were all on edge.

"Begin." Hayate said.

Sakura and Ino came at each other the second he opened his mouth. They both came at each other with a series of kicks and punches. None of them with their opponent. Sakura pulled out three kunai. Ino caught one and used it to stop another.

"This is getting good." Zaku said.

"Mhm." "Yeah."

Sakura and Ino kept going at each other. Ino was the first to land a punch. Ino hesitated and slapped Sakura for some reason. They both just stared at each other.

"I don't need to pull out my compact to see it." I said.

"Huh?" almost everyone but Shikamaya, Xia and Hinata said.

I laughed lightly but was cut off by a cough. "I'll tell you guys later."

Sakura put her hands into a fist. "From this time on I don't even plan to fight you over Sasuke. You and Sasuke don't work together and I'm a lot stronger than you. You are beneath my notice!"

"Sakura! Do you know who you're mouthing off too?!" Ino asked furiously. "Don't press you luck! Crybaby, Sakura!"

"What'd I tell you guys." Shikamaru said.

"This is a drag." Shikamaya said.

Sakura and Ino stared at each other for a while then Sakura took her forehead protector out of her hair.

"Huh?" most of us said. I just coughed and looked at them both intensely.

Ino took her forehead protector off and both of them tied it around their foreheads. I instinctively put my hand on my forehead protector that I had sewn into my poncho.

_Nozomi why do you wear it there?- _Gaara

_Yeah. It's kinda unusual...- _Naruto

_To protect my heart._

_Huh?- _Naruto

_I don't understand.-_ Gaara

_I mean that in more ways than one. One way to protect it in battle, another reason is for my mother, so she would always be near my heart as it was once her protector, and the last reason-_

I was jolted out of my thoughts as Ino and Sakura charged at each other. Their fists collided.

There were several gasps. I looked at them both, neither is going to give easily. They exchanged blow for blow. They both fought hard but in the end it was a tie. Both of them went down.

The medical-nin did their work on the two of them both of them made their way up to the balcony.

Complements went around to them. Sakura and Ino were loving the attention. Although they would prefer to have it all to one of them.

I shook my head. "Those two never quit."

I clutched my chest protector. _Mother did you see my battle? Are you proud?_ I could see her in my mind. I remember the picture hanging in my room of my mother lying in bed holding me with my father sitting next to her on the bed. Both she and I were exact mirrors of Grandma Tsunade, except my mother, Minako had white hair, like Grandpa Jiraiya.

The screen beeped to life. Everyone's attention turned back to the screen. Tenten verses Temari. There was silence. During lunch the two seemed to grow close.

They both jumped over the railing.

"Good luck." Temari said.

"You too." Both kunoichi had eager expressions on their faces.

Lee was incessantly cheering Tenten on. "Begin." Hayate coughed.

Tenten threw some stars at Temari. They didn't hit. There were several shocked gasps. Temari grabbed her fan. Tenten literally ran circles around Temari then jumped in the air and pulled out a scroll. She spun in circles in the air with the open scroll swirling around her. Tenten spun so fast she was a blur. A flurry of various weapons came from the scroll and were heading directly for Temari. But when any of them drew near they were blown away as if by wind but Temari wasn't doing anything. Tenten landed on the ground with the used scroll in hand. The two of them were exchanging words that we couldn't hear.

"This is interesting." Shikamaru said.

"Mhm." "Yep." "This is weird." The squad leaders all agreed with Shikamaru. Lee was still yelling words of encouragement to Tenten.

Tenten pulled out two scrolls. Tenten put both of them on the ground. Tenten made hand signs. "Rising Twin Dragons!" Smoke covered the ring.

Two dragons made out of smoke rose from the sea of smoke. As they rose they entwined around each other. Then when they reached their full height they turned back into scrolls. Tenten jumped in-between them. Tenten started throwing weapons at Temari. Temari blew them away with her fan.

"I'm not done yet!" Tenten jumped doing a back flip in midair she held clear strings that were attached to the weapons. They rose into the air as Tenten pulled on them. She sent them flying at Temari, who blew the weapons away. Tenten went flying.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari waved her fan and Tenten was blown into the air in a wind cyclone. The wind was cutting Tenten. The wind stopped and Tenten fell.

There were several gasps. Tenten was going to land on some weapons whose sharp ends were facing upward. Temari's eyes widened. She waved her fan and Tenten flew away from the weapons and hit the wall.

"Oooh!" "That had to hurt!"

Tenten slide down the wall and onto the floor, she was done. Temari walked over to Tenten. She helped her up. "You alright?"

Tenten nodded. Temari helped Tenten up the stairs to the balcony. I got up and healed Tenten's wounds. The medical-nin were pretty much at this point just sitting back and watching the matches.

I walked back to my spot and swung my legs in-between the bars again. "Well that was interesting." I said coughing. I pulled out my compact.

_These kids aren't holding back but they are showing mercy.-_ Lord Hokage looked across the ring at me and Naruto.

_Naruto and Nozomi... They really are strange kids...- _Guy Sensei

_To think in any other circumstances these Genin would be trying to kill one another. I haven't seen Gaara have one urge to kill someone since the first exam... Those two...- _Gaara's Sensei

_But... In this case Naruto and Nozomi were able to win them all over and the Village barriers...-_ Kurenai Sensei

_Such power Nozomi posses and she held back from killing that Grass girl... She needs to be ruthless with her power... She would be an interesting addition to my collection.-_ Orochimaru

I snapped my compact shut. _Orochimaru's not going to get me._

_What do you mean?-_ Gaara

I was blocking Naruto from this conversation. _I know about the invasion Gaara, what you and the others do is up to you guys. But Orochimaru won't have me in his _collection_.-_ I thought bitterly. Gaara was silent. _Orochimaru _collects _people with rare abilities and powers and uses them for his own personal game. He's a bad man Gaara._

_How so?-_ Gaara

_He... I shouldn't say..._

_Nozomi, tell me!-_ Gaara

_He killed the Kazekage._ I could feel Gaara's shock, and.. A little bit of sorrow.

_I see...-_ Gaara

_I know he wasn't much of a father to you and you siblings but even so... I'm sorry._

_If he's dead than who?- _Gaara

_Orochimaru's impersonating him. Your father's body is lying in a ditch along with his bodyguards... _

_I see.... I wish...- _Gaara

_That you could have proved you were more than a weapon?_

_Yes- _Gaara

_He knows that now... Sadly it took death to make him see it..._

_I wish he could tell me that...-_ Gaara

_Well..._

_Well what?-_ Gaara

_Go to sleep to night_

_What!? Are you crazy or something?! Shukaku- _

_Shukaku won't do anything with Sumi and Kitsune around. It will be fine._ I cut Gaara off.

_Alright-_ Gaara

The screen beeped to life and jerked us out of our conversation. Shikamaru verses Kin.

"And here we go." Kin said. She jumped over the railing, Shikamaru did the same.

Ino cheered Shikamaru on eagerly. Kin and Shikamaru fought. _She's using her same tricks... I wonder how this'll turn out. Shikamaru is a strategist like Shikamaya and he has Shadow Style... But Kin... Kin's bells got quite a few people in the Forest. This will be an interesting turn out... Whichever way it goes..._ I coughed.

Kin had Shikamaru for a moment but Shikamaru got her by sending his shadow along her strings. He won.

Shikamaru walked up to her. "Nice try." He held out his hand to her.

She sat up and held her head with one hand and accepted with the other. "You're good."

They both jumped up onto the balcony. The usual greetings were bestowed on the two of them.

"That's the Nara Clan wit for you." Shikamaya said as she stood in front of her cousin.

"Huh. You can say that again." Shikamaru said lazily.

"I would but that would be too big of a drag." Shikamaya smirked.

"Looks like they're both moving on." Neji said.

"It would be interesting to see a family brawl in the third round." I said. "Too bad I lost or I could have had a chance to fight Naruto. If..." I coughed then smirked. "If he makes it past this fight."

The screen beeped to life. Naruto verses Kiba.

"You know how to call them." Dosu said.

I coughed. "That is the one thing I didn't inherited from my grandmother. She can't gamble but I can." I smirked.

Naruto started shouting about how it was his turn.

"Naruto really needs to learn to be quiet." Sumi said.

We all agreed to that.

_Naruto really is...-_ Gaara

_Annoying?_

_Yeah.-_ Gaara

_I'm interested to see how much he's grown, though._

Naruto and Kiba jumped into the ring. They started yelling at each other.

"How did the biggest loudmouths in the Village get pitted against each other?" Shikamaru asked.

"Mhm." "Beats me." "Rotten luck on our part."

Kiba came at Naruto and elbowed him in the gut. Kiba turned and walked away but Naruto got up. I smirked. Kiba threw smoke bombs at Naruto. Smoke covered the arena. By the sound of it Naruto was being beat up. Naruto charged out of the smoke and was attacked by Akamaru and thrust back into the smoke. When the smoke cleared Akamaru sat wagging his tail while Naruto lay on the ground.

"Good job Aka-" Kiba was cut off because Akamaru bit him. There were several gasps. I smirked. _Nice one Naruto._

Naruto won the match but he did get knocked around a bit. I looked at my grandparents. Both looked impressed with Naruto. Grandma Tsunade caught my eye and... Well her expression was hard to read. It looked mad yet at the same time... I don't know...

Next up was Hinata and Neji. It was fierce. Neji showed no mercy. _Neji you have a lot to learn... You and Hinata can learn from each other. You have the Yang, aggression, power... But Hinata is the exact opposite she's Yin, gentleness, flowing... You two are two halves of a whole. You both can learn much from each other if... If you let each other... _Hinata fought her hardest but Neji was older and better than Hinata. Neji went at Hinata even after the match was called. Kakashi, Guy, Inari, and Kurenai Sensei had to step in along with Hayate. Hinata grabbed her heart.

"HINATA!" Everyone in the Alliance was in the ring ASAP. Grandma Tsunade was down there quickly but I got to Hinata first. Kurenai Sensei held Hinata. "Lay her down." I said firmly. Kurenai did as I said. _Hinata._ I unzipped her jacket and placed my hands on her heart. I let my chakra flow into her. _Hinata!_ My hands glowed brighter. I felt light headed but I kept going. I let more flow into her. I felt her wounds heal. I poured out almost every ounce of chakra I had into Hinata's wound. I noticed my golden chakra was whipping my hair out of its braid. Her wound was fully healed. I stopped the flow, Hinata stirred and sat up.

"She'll be fine." I said. I felt dizzy, I fell backward. Someone caught me, I heard several people say my name, it all went black.


	24. Chunin Exams: It's About Time!

I sat up and looked around. I was in the same clearing I had met Yugito in.

I sighed. "I over did it yet again."

"You seem to have a habit of that." Sumi sat in front of me, she was 'Travel Sized' as she would put it. "You didn't have to use that much chakra you know."

"I know I just..."

"I understand, dear. I would do the same for my siblings." Sumi walked up to me and sat in between my legs as I sat Indian style. "We have a while before anyone will be asleep."

"I know. So what do we do until then?"

"I don't know. Just sit here I guess." Sumi shrugged.

"That works for me." I lay back and watched the clouds roll across the sky. I closed my eyes and listened to the chirping of birds and the chatter of squirrels. I don't know for how long.

"What did you do now?"

I opened my eyes and I saw Yugito looking down on me. "Long story." I told her everything.

Yugito shook her head at some parts and laughed at others. "You are the oddest kid I've ever met, Nozomi."

"I'll take that as a complement." I laughed.

"SHUKAKU! KITSUNE!" Aoko squealed and darted into the bushes.

"Looks like they're here." I said.

Not a second later Aoko, Kitsune and Shukaku came tumbling out of the bushes.

"Alright runts get off of me." Kitsune said trying to push his little siblings off of him.

Sumi laughed. "Need some help, Cub?" She walked toward him. Naruto and Gaara came out of the bushes as well.

"Don't- Oof!" Kitsune said as Aoko head butted him. "Don't call me that! I'm not a cub anymore!"

Sumi laughed. "You'll always be a cub to me, Kitsune. Now would you like some help."

"Please and thank you."

Sumi grabbed Aoko by the scruff of her neck. Aoko turned on her and the two began wrestling as well.

"You would think they'd be more dignified." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"Like you're one talk." I rolled my eyes. "Besides they haven't been together like this in almost over a century."

I introduced Yugito to Gaara and Naruto and vice versa. We talked, laughed, told stories. Even the Tails had a few things to spill on each other. As it turns out Kitsune was quite the trouble maker when he was younger. All six of them started fading after a while. Eventually I was alone again with Sumi. We ran around the Dream Realm for god knows how long. Looking into others dreams and day dreams. Frankly we were just bored.

Finally light claimed me. I opened my eyes. I lay in a hospital bed. "Bout time I woke up."

"You can say that again." I heard Kankuro say.

I sat up. I was shocked to see the entire Alliance in my room. Even Hinata was up and standing, though Neji was supporting her a bit. It was plain as day he knew he had went too far and regretted it.

"They really let all of you guys in here?" I asked. I noticed Sumi lay next to me, stretching.

"No. But they refused to leave until you woke up." Everyone looked at Grandma Tsunade, who stood in the doorway. "Alright deals over, she's awake, everyone out."

There were some grumbles of protest as they filed out. Most of them waved goodbye to me although some, like Naruto, were too busy grumbling. I noticed Naruto and Gaara were carrying their Tails. Kitsune was hanging around Naruto's neck like a fox fur wrap. Shukaku sat on top of Gaara's head. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Once every one was out of the room Grandma Tsunade came in. "You really have a habit of over doing things don't you?" She said as she sat down next to me. Sumi hopped into my lap.

"She does." Sumi said sighing.

"You should have let me handle Hinata." Grandma Tsunade said.

"I was just doing what you trained me to do." I said defensively.

Grandma Tsunade was silent but her expression said it all.

"Why do you always baby me? You don't treat Naruto like this." My temper was rising as well.

"What do you mean I baby you?" She was getting mad too.

"You always encourage Naruto when he goes beyond his limit. But when I do it you go berserk!"

"It's different with Naruto!"

"HOW?!" I screamed. "How am I different than him?! We're both Jinchuriki so that's out! I'm just like you in almost every way! I'm strong, I'm a medical-nin! I will most likely surpass you! Everyone says it! _What makes us so different!_"

Grandma Tsunade just glared at me. "Have you ever searched my mind before, Nozomi? _Really_ searched it?"

"No. Not like that anyway." my anger was still flaring but I kept it out of my voice as much as possible.

"And you never told her?" Grandma Tsunade asked Sumi.

"I never got around to it. I only tell what she needs to know at the present time." Sumi replied calmly.

"What are you two talking about?"

They told me. I was silent at first. I clutched the sheets. "I shouldn't even exist."

"No, Nozomi. You and your mother should have existed the first time around but..." Grandma Tsunade looked at me. Her eyes were haunted. "But I was too scared and the traveling killed Minako before she was born. I didn't even know I lost a child."

"Nozomi, dear, please understand why I tell you things little by little. I-"

"I don't care about that. I understand why." I cut Sumi off. "I just... Don't understand..." I felt tears travel down my face. "I just don't understand what difference I can make. I'm the only real difference, besides Shikamaya, from this time line and the last one. What difference can I possibly make?"

"Nozomi you've made all the difference in the world." Grandma Tsunade said shocked. "Lee would have had to undergone a surgery that might not have worked this time around because you helped Naruto save Gaara. You brought multiple Villages together. You saved Naruto countless times when you were younger. Zabuza and Haku would be dead now. You've made a greater difference than I have."

"I still don't see why you baby me." I said, still angry about it.

"Nozomi, you usually think clearer than this." Sumi sighed. "She's over protective of you because your future to her is uncertain. She knows Naruto's future to a point but you're a complete mystery to her." Sumi looked at Grandma Tsunade then back to me. "She's afraid to lose you because she doesn't know what's going to happen for once in this life. Yes your mother's future was just as uncertain to her but losing Minako because of me made her frightened of losing you. I knew your mother quite well and you resemble her in many ways. And not just physically but your personality is almost identical to Minako's. Lady Tsunade doesn't want to lose Minako a third time."

I was too shocked to say anything. I gathered myself. "But that's the way it is with the path of a Shinobi. It's always uncertain. You never know what's going to happen."

"I know." Grandma Tsunade said. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it." She smiled. "I guess I am overprotective of you and it's not because your incapable. It's just-"

I hugged her around the waist. She stopped talking and hugged me back. Sumi apparently felt left out because she nuzzled her way into the hug.

"Good to see you're awake." Grandma Tsunade and I broke the embrace as we looked at the doorway. Aunt Shizune, Aunt Konan and Aunt Kushina stood there, Aunt Shizune held Tonton. All three of them entered.

"Oh so they're allowed in but not my friends?" I asked teasingly.

"There were twenty three people crowded in here excluding you, Sumi and Akamaru." Grandma Tsunade said firmly. I stuck out my tongue a bit.

"I brought your leisure cloths, although they are getting too small aren't they?" Aunt Kushina said. "Your kunoichi outfit was torn to ribbons."

"You really went overboard this time, didn't you?" Aunt Konan asked seriously despite the playful look in her amber eyes.

I laughed nervously.

"She was only doing what Lady Tsunade and I trained her to do." Aunt Shizune defended.

"What? How to go crazy?" Aunt Kushina joked.

We were all laughing. Aunt Kushina threw me the bag with my cloths in it. When I finished changing my grandmother and aunts were all staring at me oddly.

"What?" I asked.

"Since when did our little Nozomi go from a little girl to a young lady?" Aunt Konan asked her hands on her hips.

"Huh?"

"Well none of us would ever know since she's always wearing that concealing poncho." Aunt Kushina said.

"It's about time." Aunt Shizune said.

"What are you guys talking about?!" I was getting annoyed. Aunt Shizune grabbed my wrist after putting Tonton down and dragged me into the bathroom. She put me in front of the mirror. My shirt was a little on the tight side so it was plain as day. I blushed and covered my chest. My grandmother and aunts laughed. I quickly exited the bathroom blushing.

"I think her fever's coming back." Aunt Kushina said.

_Coming back? __It must have broke while you were unconscious._ _I haven't coughed yet either._

"How long was I out?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Three days and you're not going to change the subject like that." Grandma Tsunade said.

_Crap! __You tried, dear, you tried._ "I'm not going out there." I said glaring at them for laughing.

Grandma Tsunade smiled and pulled off her green jacket and put it around my shoulders. "Better?" She asked.

I nodded, still embarrassed. "Sumi." I said. Sumi hopped off the bed and jumped into my arms. I grabbed the folds and held it closed with one hand and held Sumi in my other arm. I had Sumi's head poking from the folds.

Aunt Konan picked up Tonton who oinked a greeting to Sumi who yipped back. All five of us walked out to the hospital's lobby. As it turns out no one in the Alliance left they just came here. I was surrounded by my friends faster than a rabbit can run. I was still blushing like mad.

"Is your fever coming back?" Kin asked.

"No." I said quickly. "I just can't believe I fainted like that!" I wailed. _Nice cover.__ Thanks._

Everyone was laughing, except for Shino, he never laughs. Everyone who was moving onto the next round left to go train. The guys went to do God knows what. The girls and I went shopping. One I needed new cloths. Two... Well I'd rather not say...

_**Author's Note**_

So what do you think? Doing okay so far? Please review, I can't read mind's like Nozomi! How would you guys describe Nozomi? I can't really put words to describe her.... Isn't that ironic? Seriously though please review!!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	25. Chunin Exams: An Other MedicalNin!

Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Kin, Karin, Xia, Shikamaya and I all crammed into Ichiraku's. Some of us had to double up on the bar stools but we managed. Sumi sat in my lap.

All of our shopping bags were at our feet. Temari apparently collects decorative fans as she bought three of them at one of the shops. We all got some new kunai and throwing stars, Tenten went to town there getting this weapon scroll and that scroll. Karin bought one of Konoha's special perfumes. Kin stopped at a music sheet store and bought some music sheets for both soprano and alto. Apparently she can sing, who knew? I snuck off to the piano section for some new sheet music. All I got was a new leisure outfit. A tan squart (skirt in the front, shorts in the back) and a light blue short-sleeve shirt with eleven in kanji on it. I'd get the kunoichi outfit later.

"It's good to see you up and walking, Nozomi." Ayame said putting two bowls of ramen in front of me. "Here you two go." The smaller of the two was a little something Ayame had whipped up for Sumi the first time she met her. Sumi adored it and always had it every time we came here.

"Thank you, Ayame." Sumi before she went to eating.

I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and dug in. Some of us were focused solely on eating the ramen, others chattered away only pausing to stuff more ramen in their mouths.

"It's on the house today girls." Teuchi said.

"Thanks!" "Thank you, sir."

"Don't worry about. You girls worked hard in those exams." Ayame said dismissively.

"Alright girls, my place!" I said.

"Yes!" "Alright!" "Awesome!"

"Why are you guys celebrating like that?" Temari asked.

"Yeah we're just going to Nozomi's." Kin said.

"Is it that big a deal?" Karin asked.

"Not really if we were just going over for a few hours..." Ino said.

"But every time we go over for a few hours it turns into a sleepover." Sakura said.

"We never intend to stay for so long but we always stay so late we just spend the night." Hinata said quietly.

Temari and Kin looked a little uneasy.

"What?" Shikamaya asked.

"I've never been to a sleepover before..." Kin said.

"Neither have I..." Temari said. They both looked kinda embarrassed at this.

"Well than your first will be the best one ever!" Xia said excitedly.

"Nozomi never fails to throw a great one." Ino said matter-of-factly.

"I never plan them, it all just kinda unfolds." I said sheepishly.

Of course the few hour stay turned into the usual sleepover. It went the same as always. Well almost always...

"Alright it's time for the list!" Ino said.

"Here we go again." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"Cutest boy list." Hinata said quietly.

"Alright Sasuke at the top..." Ino said scribbling down his name.

"No way!" Xia said. "Lee is soo much cuter!"

"Neji." Tenten said firmly.

"No way! Sasuke is _so_ perfect! His dark eyes..." Sakura said dreamily.

"His gorgeous face..." Ino said in the same manner.

"Who do you like, Kin?" Shikamaya asked trying to break up the fight before it started.

Kin turned beet red. "Umm..." Kin buried her face in her hands. She muttered something.

"Who?" Karin asked.

"Zaku..." She muttered just loud enough for us to hear. There was several little squeals from the other girls. The list was aside and they were all obsessing over the ones they liked. I sat back and watched the show as usual. _First time I never had to break up a fight with a 'Princess Gale' __Unusual. Indeed._

"So who do you like Nozomi?" Karin asked.

"No one." I said simply. No one looked like they believed me. "I don't like _anyone._" I said.

They all rolled their eyes. "Yeah sure." "Uhuh." "_Right._"

I shook my head. "I'm just weird."

Then it went into the 'Princess Gale' movie marathon. We crashed before the third movie was over. When we woke the next morning the TV screen was doing that black and white snowy thing.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked Aunt Kushina when we'd all filed, more like ran, downstairs for breakfast.

"He and Jiraiya went to train for the third exams." Aunt Kushina said flipping a pancake into the air and having it land perfectly back into the pan. "Those three ate faster than I've ever seen them eat."

"Three?" Temari asked.

"Oh! Kitsune was with them." Aunt Kushina paused. Her eyes looked sad for a moment. "Naruto's been carrying him around a lot lately like Nozomi does with Sumi." Aunt Kushina shook her head. "Tsunade went to the hospital with Shizune, some of those ex-examiners are still a little beat up."

"Kushina..." Sumi said.

"Yes?" Aunt Kushina put a plate of pancakes stacked twenty high on the table. The plate was passed around and they were quickly gone.

"Kitsune..." Sumi said uncomfortably. "Do you hate him?"

Everyone went silent. Aunt Kushina actually burst out laughing. "No. No, of course not!"

"Heh?" "What?" the girls whispered.

"Apparently there are something's even you don't know Sumi." Aunt Kushina said still laughing a bit. "Actually Kitsune didn't attack the Village. He-"

"We know that." I said dismissively.

"He lost control because of Madara."

"Madara." Sumi growled. She never acted like that.

"Madara had come back to the Village and Kitsune knew he couldn't fight him on his own so he came looking for you. He was trying to _save_ the Village that night." Aunt Kushina said.

We were all silent for the rest of breakfast. We dispersed after that. Tenten went with Temari to help her train for the next round. Shikamaya and Xia went to train with each other. Kin went to go help Dosu with his training. Hinata, Sakura and Ino went to train with each other. That left just me, Sumi and Karin. We went for a walk around one of the many forests on the estate.

"This almost reminds me of the second exam." Karin said.

"Yeah, it does." I said jumping onto a fallen log.

"Only we don't have to worry about being attacked." Sumi said sitting down on it.

"Yeah..." Karin said absentmindedly.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Karin was silent at first. She pulled her legs up onto the log and hugged them with one arm and had her free hand on her shoulder. "You remember when Orochimaru attacked us?"

"Yeah? I remember. It's kinda hard to forget." I joked.

Karin looked serious. "I felt so useless..."

"Karin, from what Kin said you saved her life." I said trying to reason with her.

"I know and I guess I did but..."

"You feel like you could have done more?" Sumi guessed.

"Yes. When I saw how important Nozomi was out there and how tired she was after she healed everyone... I-I wanted to help but I was just useless."

I looked at her blankly.

"Teach me!" Karin burst out. She quickly clapped her hands over her mouth, her face turning redder than her hair.

I raised an eyebrow. "You... Want me... To teach... You?"

Karin nodded adjusting her glasses embarrassed. I blinked. "I'm just learning myself." Karin looked a little put out. "But I can get you started." I grinned.

"Thank you!" Karin hugged me.

"Don't worry about it." I said. We both got up. "Come on. We better get back so we can get started." We ran back to the mansion.

"Alright the first thing any medical-nin has to learn is..." I tossed a ball in the air and hit it with the baseball bat. "DODGE!"

Karin dodged it, but barely. The smoke filled ball burst against a tree leaving the trunk dyed blue. Karin stood up giving me a look that said 'Is that all you got?'

"Heh." I smirked. "Not bad for a first try." I shot several smoke balls her way using some wood tendrils as well as my bat.

Karin dodged most of them but by the time the sun was going down she was covered in paint powder.

"You look like a rainbow threw up on you." I said walking over to her. She was kneeling on the ground panting. She looked up at me, her glasses had paint smeared all over the lenses but they were clean enough that I could see her eyes. I held out my hand and helped her up.

"Is this what you two have been up to all day?"

We both turned around. Grandma Tsunade stood there flanked by several medical-nin from multiple Villages, major and minor.

"What are they doing here?" Karin asked. All of the medical-nin, including myself, laughed at this.

"Karin, since your new to this it's natural you wouldn't understand." I said looking from her to the other medical-nin. "It's more along the lines of a joke amongst us medical-nin." I smiled.

"Joke?" Karin asked. Some of them were still laughing a bit.

"All of our Senseis at some point said it to us." A female Star medical-nin said.

"That half the purpose of the Chunin Exams..." A male Moon medical-nin started.

"Is for us to get together and bullshit." A female Cloud medical-nin said. The laughter resumed.

"Huh?" Karin still didn't get it.

"You see when the Chunin Exams first started the Konoha had a little trouble handling all the injuries from the exams as well as the ones from routine missions." A Rain medical-nin said once he had stopped laughing.

"So the medical-nin from other Villages decided to lend a hand." the Star medic said.

"It's a good thing we do too or else the Leaf would be in over their heads." A short, old female Sand medic named Chiyo said. It was commonly known amongst us that she and Grandma Tsunade have a rivalry.

"Oh, let it go Chiyo." the Cloud medic said.

"Easy for you to say, Chizue." Chiyo muttered.

"Oh, so what she countered your poisons big deal." A male Waterfall medic said.

"I'd be a little livid if someone did that to me..." A green haired, pink eyed Waterfall medical-nin said quietly. She looked about my age, most likely an apprentice like me.

"Someone with some sense." Chiyo muttered.

All the medical-nin left for the mansion. Most likely to play cards or talk. They never bet anything in the card games. The Waterfall apprentice stayed behind with me and Karin.

"So you're Nozomi." She said. "I've heard a lot about."

"I don't know whether that's good or bad." I said.

"Good of course!" The girl exclaimed. "You're supposed to be the best of our generation!"

"Thanks..." I said embarrassed. "What's your name?"

"My names Fu! I'm a Jinchuriki as well!"

"I see my grandmother's been blabbing to the others." I shook my head.

"So you're Cho's Jinchuriki." Sumi said leaping into my arms.

"Yep!" Fu smiled. "By the way how do you get them out like that?" Fu tilted her head off to the side.

"Summoning Jutsu." I said. "Just like any other summons."

"Can you show me sometime?" Fu asked inquisitively.

"Sure. Why not." I suddenly remembered Karin was with us. _Oops! _"This is my friend Karin by the way." I said linking arms with Karin.

"Nice to meet you Karin!" Fu said. "I take it you're a medical-nin novice too?"

"I'm thinking about it." Karin said. I was surprised to see the determination in her eyes. "I saw how important Nozomi was to the alliance in the Forest of Death and well..." Karin trailed off.

"That's normally how most of us find our way to the art." Fu said. "We feel like we can do more so we find our way to it."

"Come on the conversations are always worth a eaves dropping on." I said taking off across the lawn. The other two followed close behind. _I meet a lot of Jinchuriki. __Of course, Nozomi? What do you expect? We're their protectors._

_**Authors Notes**_

How was it? Good? Bad? What do you think? I CAN'T READ MINDS LIKE NOZOMI!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! And thanks to Soraya and Kaiser for constantly reviewing to my story!!! And Fu is fair game! No one ever really specified what she was like so you know what!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	26. Chunin Exams: A Terrible Omen!

I ran through the forest. _The clearing! __About time._

I was the first one there.

"There you are." Yugito stepped out of the bushes, Aoko laying in her arms. "I was about to go look for you."

"Hey, Yugito." I put Sumi down. Sumi and Aoko raced over to each other. "How've you been?"

"Can't complain much." Yugito shrugged. "You?"

"I met another Jinchuriki today." I said offhandedly.

"Really?" Yugito asked.

"Yeah. She's from the Waterfall Village."

Right on cue Fu stepped out of the trees. She jogged over to us. "Hi! I'm Fu!"

Yugito was a little taken aback by her spontaneous and enthusiastic introduction but quickly smiled. "Yugito Nii and that's Aoko." Yugito gestured to Aoko who was sitting on her feet.

"I've never met my Tail." Fu said.

"Cho's kinda on the quiet side." Aoko chirped.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Yugito muttered. Aoko's ears instantly drooped. "Oh you know I love you." Yugito said picking Aoko up.

"Hey guys!"

"And let my head ach return." I muttered.

Naruto jumped out of the trees with Kitsune around his neck like a wrap. Gaara soon followed with Shukaku on his head.

"So which one is she?" Gaara asked.

"Cho's." Aoko chirped.

Shukaku instantly lifted his head. "Cho? Cho's in Konoha?"

"Yeah, I'm her Jinchuriki. Although I've never met her..." Fu said curiously.

"I'll show you how to do it tomorrow." I said.

"It would be great to see that runt again." Kitsune said.

"Well Kitsune and I have to go. We got early training!" Naruto faded quickly.

Fu, Gaara, Yugito and I spent the rest of the time just talking and doing a few sparing matches.

We all said our goodbyes as we all faded.

"Morning Sumi." I said freeing myself from the sheets.

"Morning, dear." Sumi said stretching.

I pulled out my new kunoichi outfit out of my closet. It was a fingertip length teal dress with elbow length sleeves that widened at the end. I wore a pair of dark blue pants that went just below my knees. I had sewn my forehead protector into place at the sleepover two nights ago.

Sumi was sitting on my bed her eleven tails fanned out behind her.

"Wood Style: Wood Tendrils." Wooden tendrils braided my hair in an instant.

"How'd you come up with that?" Sumi asked.

"I don't know. Just figured what the heck." I shrugged. I picked Sumi up and walked down stairs. Aunt Kushina was making eggs by the smell of it.

"Morning." I said sitting down next to Grandma Tsunade. She isn't much of a morning person.

"Morning." My Aunts chorused.

"The boys went off earlier." Aunt Kushina said dishing out the eggs.

My plate was empty in three minutes.

"Do you even taste the food?" Aunt Shizune asked.

"Yes I do!" I said indignantly. "I just eat quickly so I can taste it all sooner." I washed my plate in the sink before I went to train Karin.

"Bye!" I called as I slipped my sandals on.

I raced into town. I was meeting Karin and Fu at the river. When I got there Fu and Karin were waiting.

"There you are Nozomi!" Karin said.

"We've been waiting." Fu said.

"Sorry." I said walking toward the river. "Alright you got dodging pretty well yesterday." I said stepping onto the water. "Next thing is chakra control."

Fu joined me on the river. "Hey Nozomi?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we begin..." Fu asked.

"OH! Right! I did promise didn't I?" I turned to Fu. "It's just like any other summoning actually. Only it doesn't require hours of practice."

"Okay... How do you accomplish that?" Fu asked.

"The hand seals are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram." I said. Fu started to make the seals. "Wait!"

"What?" Fu asked.

"You have to do a blood offering first." Sumi said sitting next to me on top of the water.

"What's a blood offering?" Karin asked from the shore.

"A blood offering is a offering of blood done in a specific shape or pattern on ones arm or hand." Sumi explained.

"Exactly." I said. "The blood offering for a Tail is a cresset moon." I said.

"Like our scars." Karin said.

"Yes that where I got the idea for our scar from actually."

"Scars?" Fu asked.

"I explain later." I said dismissively.

"Alright." Fu bit her right thumb and drew blood on her left hand in the shape of cresset moon. Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. There was a cloud of smoke surrounding her. The smoke cleared slowly. Fu stood in front of the Seven Tailed, Cho. Cho was about the size of Sumi. Cho fluttered cautiously in front of Fu.

"A-are you Fu...?" Cho asked timidly.

"Yep!" Fu said excitedly.

Cho was a little timid still.

"It's good to see you again, Cho." Sumi said.

"Sumi?" Cho fluttered over to Sumi. "Sumi!" Cho said quietly but excitedly never the less. Cho butted Sumi lightly as she flew excited circles around her. Sumi chased Cho around a little.

"Okay back to Karin's training." I said. Fu and I redirected our attention to Karin. She didn't look like she felt we were ignoring her.

"You have to focus your chakra not only to the bottom of your feet..." Fu said.

"But into the water around yourself as well." I finished.

_This is fun! Now I know why my sensei likes teaching. _- Fu

_Hey! I can hear your thoughts already_!

_Already?_- Fu

_Jinchuriki, when they form bonds, they can communicate with each other telepathically. _

_Really? Cool!-_ Fu

"I did it!" We were both jerked out of our thoughts. Karin was standing on the water.

"She catches on fast." Fu said.

"Yeah. From what Grandma Tsunade told me it took me two days to learn how to do it." I said.

"From what she said?" Cho asked fluttering next to Fu.

"I learned how to water walk when I learned how to walk." I said.

"Actually Nozomi's first step was on water." Sumi said.

"That's astounding." Fu said in awe.

Karin was celebrating that she was walking on water on her first try.

"Nice job, Karin." I said. "That's pretty good." I smirked. Karin's smile faltered but came right back saying 'bring it!'

_What's the plan?-_ Fu

_Dodging _and _walking on water._

_Now I know why the older apprentices like messing with the fledglings. It's fun!-_ Fu

_Yeah. It's always fun!_

"Alright. You've done pretty well so far, Karin..." I said smirking.

"But now it's time to make things a little more complicated." Fu smirked.

Karin did well and only fell through the water twice that whole day.

_She's getting good.-_ Cho

_Yeah- _Sumi

_I must concur-_ Fu

_Yeah. She's got talent that's for sure._

"Alright let's go back to my place. The adults are most likely playing cards and what not." I said.

Karin, Fu, Cho, Sumi and I all made our way back to the mansion. Half way there we ran into Grandpa Jiraiya, Naruto and Kitsune.

"Cho!" Kitsune scrambled off of Naruto's neck.

"Hey! Watch it with those claws!" Naruto said loudly.

"Sorry, runt." Kitsune said but he was distracted by his sisters. Cho was shyly battering Kitsune while Sumi was tackling him.

"Alright you three break it up." Grandpa Jiraiya said.

Kitsune climbed up Naruto's arm that he held out and hung himself around Naruto's neck. Cho fluttered over to Fu's shoulder and sat on it. Sumi leapt into my arms.

"Where's Shukaku?" Cho asked quietly.

"He's around here somewhere." Naruto said.

"Oh well. If I've waited this long to see him I can wait another day." Cho said.

Fu, Karin, Cho, Sumi and I watched the full-fledged medical-nin play card game after card game. Chatting and bragging about their achievements and apprentices. They argued, laughed and told each other to shut up.

"This is fun." Karin whispered to me, Fu and several other apprentices. We all laughed and agreed.

Suddenly Grandma Tsunade dropped the cards that were just dealt to her like they burned. Everyone looked at her. Grandma Tsunade looked horrified.

"What's the problem?" Kaede, a Grass medic, who was going to take over Karin's training when the exams were over, asked.

Grandma Tsunade flipped each card over slowly. A royal flush. There were several gasps of horror.

"What's the crisis?" Fu asked. "She won."

"Tsunade never wins." Kaede said.

"Whenever she does win something bad happens." Michi, Fu's sensei said. "It always does.

"It can't be every time." Karin tried to reason.

"Deal me in." I said. "Grandma Tsunade and I only."

Chizue got up so I could sit face to face with Grandma Tsunade. All of the other medics got up and watched anxiously. I dealt. All eyes were on us.

"What's up with this?" Ichiro, the Moon apprentice asked.

"Tsunade never wins bets and games. But Nozomi always wins." Kyo, his sensei answered.

"This is why we never gamble with each other." Chiyo said. "We'd clean Tsunade out, but Nozomi would win it all back tenfold."

I took a breath as I picked up the cards. This was the worst hand I'd ever been dealt. Grandma Tsunade had another royal flush.

There were several gasps. I never_ lost to anyone... Let alone Grandma Tsunade!_ "This is bad." I said. "Very, very bad."

Outside the rain fell, lightning flashed and thunder roared. This was the begging of something terrible. This forthcoming battle was going to be worse than I thought.

_**Authors Notes**_

Haha!! I left you hanging!!! Sorry it's shorter than usual!! Please read and review!!! The only people who review are Kaiser and Soraya!! I mean some of you will ocasionally leave a review but it would be nice to have someone besides those two review per chapter. Just one person besides them!! You two keep it up! And I'd like to thank Kaiser for being my idea bouncer!! You rock Kaiser!! Thanks a ton to both of you for reviewing!!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	27. Chunin Exams: Ally to the Alliance!

_**Authors Notes!!!**_

There is no POV for this chapter! Nozomi isn't watching this! This is a short chapter to introduce a character who won't be seen much but will play an important role, especially in the shippuden stories!!

_**End Authors Notes**_

A woman jumped from roof top to roof top, her long black hair flew freely out behind her. The full moon sang to her, it always had. She knew where she had to go, she knew why she was in Konoha.

She dressed all in black, from her face to her feet. The only part of her face that was showing was the area around her eyes, her purple eyes. Her forehead protector was one of a kind. It had a cresset moon encompassing an eleven point star. She had one purpose tonight and one purpose only. Unfortunately she won't be able to meet that objective. Something caught her eye.

Hayate was being attacked by Baki of the Sand. She stopped Baki from using the Wind Sword.

"Wh-What is this?" Baki stuttered.

"Enough." the black haired woman said. She pushed them both backward. "You two are not enemies."

"But-"

"Not enemies." the purple eyed woman said cutting them both off. "The Sound cannot be trusted."

Both Baki and Hayate were shocked.

"The Leaf and Sand aren't enemies." the woman repeated. "Both of you will leave and never speak of this again. Neither of you will report what you have heard." She spoke mainly to Hayate.

"But-"

"Something's must unfold." she cut Hayate off. "Both of you go and act like this never happened." she made the hand sign to do the Body Flicker Jutsu when Baki stopped her.

"Wait." Baki said.

"Yes?" she asked getting slightly impatient.

"What Village are you from? I've never seen that symbol before."

"I am not from a Village." she lowered her hands. "The cresset moon symbolizes my loyalty to the alliance and the eleven point star represents the heart and leaders of the alliance." she raised her hands to do the Body Flicker Jutsu when Hayate stopped her.

"At least tell us your name." Hayate said. "And what alliance?"

"My name... Is Tsukiko." She disappeared before either of them could say another word.

"Who was that woman?" Baki asked.

"I don't know." Hayate said quietly. "Should we continue our fight?"

"I don't think it would be smart. She must be powerful to stop my Wind Sword." Baki said. "To be honest I didn't think that was possible."

"We never speak a word of what happened tonight." Hayate said.

"Agreed." Baki said.

They both disappeared.

_**Authors Notes**_

Short and not what you were expecting but I just couldn't resist making this!! BTW Gaara didn't kill Dosu because he's in the Dream Realm with the other Jinchuriki. Who do you think this black haired, purple eyed woman is? FYI she's an OC! Haha!! I know I'm evil!! Now I see why Sasuke and Orochimaru chose the path of evil! It's sooooo fun!!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	28. Chunin Exams: Ghost Wood Park!

_**Authors Notes**_

Back to Nozomi's POV!!!

Hey, is there any point to these stories?- Nozomi

No not really

So why write them?- Nozomi

Because you wouldn't exist otherwise. That's why!

Good point- Nozomi

_**End Authors Notes**_

Fu, Cho, Sumi and I joined Naruto, Kitsune, Gaara, Shukaku, Yugito and Aoko in the clearing.

"Hey, girls." Yugito said warmly.

Fu and I just looked at them blankly.

"Hey, Nozomi what's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"I lost a card game." I said gravely.

Naruto's expression turned to plain shock. "You lost?"

"To Grandma Tsunade." I said.

"That's bad." Naruto said.

"What's so bad she lost a card game?" Yugito asked.

"Grandma Tsunade never wins unless something bad is going to happen." I said.

"And Nozomi never loses." Naruto said.

The Tails and other Jinchuriki were silent.

"This isn't going to turn out well is it?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know..." I said. The bushes rustled behind us. We all turned.

A woman dressed in all black came out of the bushes. The only part of her face we could see were here eyes, her purple eyes. She had long black hair. "Lady Sumi." She said respectfully.

"Ah, Tsukiko. I was wondering when I would hear from you." Sumi said.

"I am sorry, Lady Sumi. It took awhile-"

"It's alright, dear." Sumi said cutting off Tsukiko's apology. Sumi gestured for her siblings to follow. Sumi, Tsukiko, Cho, Shukaku, and Kitsune disappeared into the bushes.

Kitsune poked his head out of the bushes. "You runts can wake up now. We'll be while." He disappeared back into the brush.

"I hate it when they do this." I said.

"They do this often?" Gaara asked.

"Yep." Yugito said. We all disappeared.

I sat up in bed. Sumi was still sleeping next to me. _You can catch up later._

I got dressed and just poured myself cereal. Aunt Kushina went out on a mission halfway through the day yesterday, so no fancy breakfast for me. I can cook almost as well as she can but I'm just not a morning person.

Sumi still wasn't up by the time I was ready to go out the door. _Strange..._

I was walking down the pathway that lead from the Mansion to the road that lead into town.

"Nozomi! Wait up!" Naruto was running down the path, unaccompanied by Kitsune.

"Still asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, that fox can really snooze." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head as we walked.

"It feels weird not having them with us doesn't it?" I asked as we turned onto the road.

"Yeah it does." Naruto said.

"So you training for the third round today?"

"Nah. Pervy Sage had to go on a mission."

"No wonder I didn't see either him. And stop calling Grandpa Jiraiya 'Pervy Sage!" I scolded.

"Well he is." Naruto muttered.

"He no doubt would be if weren't for the fact that Grandma Tsunade would kill him if she caught him." I rolled my eyes we continued walking. When we reached town we found the entire alliance in one of the playgrounds just sitting and talking. Gaara and Fu didn't have Shukaku and Cho with them. Even Sasuke was up and walking.

"Hey guys. Taking a break today?" I asked.

"Yeah." "I need to just sit back and relax." "Ditto."

We all got off our rear ends and went for a walk. We had all started goofing around and chasing each other. Then...

Then I realized where we had ended up. "G-guys..." my eyes widened.

There were several gasps.

"What's the big deal?" Temari asked. "It's just a playground."

"It's more than a park..." Neji said. Even he sounded freaked out.

"It's Ghost Wood Park..." Hinata stuttered.

"Man what a drag that we wound up here." Shikamaru said gravely.

"Ghost Wood Park?" Dosu asked.

"It's said to be haunted." Sasuke said, he sounded a little nervous.

"Haunted?" Karin asked sounding scared.

"Come on you don't believe in that stuff, do you?" Kankuro asked.

Everyone clustered away from Kankuro. We were pressed up against each other. All of us were terrified. Even Gaara.

"It's right behind me isn't it?" Kankuro asked.

"Uhuh." We said in unison. Kankuro turned his head slowly. Behind him a blond ghost floated, his face and body covered in blood. He bolted to the rest of us.

"RUN!" Xia screamed.

We all took off in separate directions but the ghost made multiples of itself. We all clustered back together.

"Man. I really hate ghosts!" Naruto said.

Ino and Sakura were holding onto each other for dear life. Akamaru was acting freaky. Temari and Tenten were shaking. The only one to not show any sign of emotion was Shino. But how is that new? Although I could tell he was a little scared.

"W-we're experiencing a very a-atypical ph-phenomenon." Fu said rubbing her new cresset scar on the back of her left hand.

"I-in Japanese?" Kiba asked.

"GHOST!!" Oda yelled.

I heard stars and kunai jingling in our pouches. _God, we are pathetic! _We all tried to run again but the specter wouldn't allow it.

Several of us tried to throw shuriken and kunai at it but it just went right through him.

"Are you guys stupid or something?!" Karin yelled.

"You can't throw stuff at a ghost!" Kin exclaimed.

"It just goes right through it." I muttered.

We tried everything but nothing worked. We couldn't run and we couldn't fight.

"We're screwed." Sasuke said.

"Leave." We were all shocked, the ghost had spoken.

"Well that's what we're trying to do!" Kiba shouted.

"LEAVE!"

"Forget what it was doing earlier just run!" Choji said.

We all ran as fast as we could back into town.

"Let's never do that again." Dosu said.

"Agreed." We all chorused.

_**Third Person POV**_

"They gone?" someone asked from behind a tree.

"Yep." The ghost said. Smoke surrounded the ghost. In its place stood, on the ground, Anko.

"Nice Transformation Jutsu." Ibiki stepped out from behind the tree.

"Thanks. Nice Genjutsu." Anko said. "That was fun."

"Too bad we had to scare those other kids as well to get to Nozomi." Ibiki said.

"I'm not sorry. It makes up for the fun we didn't get to have with them in the Exams." Anko said.

"True." They both burst out laughing. A third voice joined them. They both almost stopped laughing, it was more of a nervous laugh they were giving off as they turned slowly. Behind them floated the very ghost Anko pretended to be.

Ibiki and Anko looked at each other. "Hi." the ghost said.

"!" They both took off running.

The ghost boy continued to laugh. "Stay away from my playground."

Ibiki and Anko were still running when they passed the Alliance, who stood leaning against the fronts of a shop.

"What is their problem?" Shikamaya asked.

The others shrugged as they panted.

_**Authors Notes**_

Yeah. I know there was virtually no point to this chapter. But the idea just came to me when I was chatting with Kaiser about experiences we've both had with ghosts and the idea kinda struck me so... ;) I also thought that Ibiki and Anko would like a little revenge on Nozomi for screwing up their tests! Hope you liked this one!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	29. Chunin Exams: Lullabies of the Villages

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Lullabies of The Villages!

* * *

**_Authors Notes_**

Underlined means it's being sung or written, in this chapter it is sung. Probably won't do that later on but... Now here's the chapter!

**_End Authors Notes_**

* * *

Naruto and I walked back to the Mansion alone. The medical-nin were already there but they weren't playing cards as usual they were all whispering urgently. When Naruto and I entered the room they stopped talking.

They all looked at us. I had never seen them all so serious.

"Where's Sumi?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are those two still asleep?" Naruto asked.

"I thought they were with you." Grandma Tsunade said.

"Guess they're both still asleep." I said. "Night."

I didn't go to my room. I went to the library. The Senju Clan Library was where I used to spend most of my time. I paused in front of the tall wooden doors. The Clan symbol was carved into it. I pushed them open slowly. They didn't even creak once.

I stepped into the large library. The library almost took up half the Mansion. Although only a sixteenth of its vast shelves were filled. It was purposely done like this. I walked down the long narrow aisle. I stopped when I reached the back of the library. The white grand piano sat waiting there for me like always. I ran my hand along the keys. wiping off the dust.

I pulled out my favorite piece. 'Lullaby of The Flame'. It was the first piece I had learned to play.

I let my hands glide across the keys. I sang the lyrics as I played.

"Hush now.

My dear little one.

The sun has gone down,

but the flame still burns,

in your heart.

And it will until you're dying breath.

And throughout your life,

Pass it onto the next.

The Will of Fire,

Shall glow on.

Lighting the way for all time..."

It was a short piece but it was my favorite.

I put the lullaby away and pulled out 'Into The West'. (Yes the same one as in 'Lord of The Ring') It was a totally different feeling when I played the piano than when I wrote poems. When I write I'm putting my thoughts down and concentrating but yet letting myself go. But when I played... It was totally different. I just let my hands glide across the keys, I didn't have to think at all. It all just flowed.

I stopped after an hour. I sighed and looked out the window that went from floor to ceiling. The moon shone brightly through it. There has always been something about the moon that fascinated me, calmed me.

_Sumi... What are you talking about with that strange woman...?_

_That' s what I want to know.- _Fu

_Hey Fu. This is some weird life we lead isn't it?_

_You can think that again-_ Gaara joined the conversation

_Why are those four keeping secrets from us?- _Fu

_They don't think we're ready to know whatever it is that they are discussing_

_It's still annoying- _Naruto butted in

_Looks like the gangs all here then-_

_**YUGITO?- **_Fu, Naruto, Gaara and I

_Since when have you been able to do this?-_ Gaara

_I just figured I'd try after you kids told me about it.-_ Yugito

_What do you think they're discussing?- _Fu

_I have no clue_

_Beats me!-_ Naruto

_These Tails are a real pain-_ Gaara

_Aoko's been acting oddly...- _Yugito

_Oddly?-_ Gaara

_Yeah, she's been looking over her shoulder a lot as if she's expecting someone to come and take her away or something...-_ Yugito

_Come to think of it Kitsune's been doing that too...-_ Naruto

I don't know why but I started playing 'Lullaby of the Flame' again.

"Hush now.

My dear little one.

The sun has gone down,

but the flame still burns,

in your heart.

And it will until you're dying breath.

And throughout your life,

Pass it onto the next.

The Will of Fire,

Shall glow on.

Lighting the way for all time..."

_You can play the piano?-_ Fu

_You can sing?-_ Gaara

_Yeah, Nozomi's been playing for as long as I can remember- _Naruto

_Do you know 'Lullaby of the Clouds'?-_ Yugito

_Sure, hold on._

I pulled out the song from the trunk where I keep all of my music.

"Look out the window.

The clouds have come down to you,

so you may sleep in peace.-"

I stopped. I noticed the shamisen had joined in. _Who's playing that?_

_I am. Sorry if it's-_

_No it's alright. I was just curious._ I cut Yugito's thoughts off. I started over.

"Look out the window.

The clouds have come down to you,

so you may sleep in peace."

Yugito had started singing as well.

"Knowing that they are here,

to take you home,

and fill your head with gentle,

Dreams.

Now drift off among them,

And dream adoring dreams,

Of tomorrow.

For tomorrow's all we have.

And tomorrow,

The clouds shall come down again,

To take you home..."

_What about the 'The lullaby of the Desert?'- _Gaara

I pulled out the song sheet.

"The desert winds and storms,

rage as does my love for you.

It protects the Village,

as my love protects you.

The desert appears void of life,

But look closely,

And you will see it is alive.

Protect the life that exists here,

For it is fragile..."

_Wow. I have never heard that one. Do you know the 'Lullaby of the Waterfall?- _Fu

_Who said I was taking requests? Yeah I know it. One minute._

"The water hurries,

To a steady beat.

Giving you this lullaby.

Listen to the voices that have gathered,

Just to sing you to sleep.

It never stops singing,

As I will never stop loving you.

The waterfall keeps flowing,

to sing us all into a deep slumber.

Now listen carefully,

My voice is there too..."

Yugito didn't play during this one, apparently she didn't know it.

_My mom used to sing that to me.-_ Fu

_I remember my mother singing me 'The Lullaby of the Flame' to me..._

_But didn't she die two days after you were born?-_ Naruto

_Yes but... It's all I had so I guess it kinda stuck..._ I clutched my breast plate.

_Well it's obvious these four aren't going to wake up any time soon so let's go bug them-_ Naruto

_I can go with that-_ Gaara

_What the heck_

_I do owe that little kitten any way-_ Yugito.

I got up and put the sheets away and walked back down the long narrow aisle. The moon light flickered as I passed in between bookshelves. I walked to my room just by moon light not bothering to turn on any lights.

I saw Sumi was still sleeping. "Lazy butt." I crawled into bed after a shower. I cuddled up to Sumi like she was a teddy bear. I was asleep in minutes.

Yugito, Gaara, Fu, Naruto and I stood in the clearing.

I pulled my compact out.

"They can't know about the Akatsuki yet." Sumi said. She sounded like they had been arguing.

"The runts have a right to know, Sumi!" Kitsune yelled.

"They aren't ready! They've already had so much thrust upon them..."

"FINE! BUT IF NARUTO AND I MEET ONE AKATSUKI MEMBER I'M TELLING HIM THE TRUTH!" Kitsune roared. "And I don't care what you say, Sumi. I won't have Naruto in the dark. He's been in it his whole life and I won't allow the runt to in it any more than he has to be." Kitsune turned away from his sisters and brother.

"We've been here all day." Cho said quietly.

"Your Jinchuriki must be worried about you." Tsukiko said. "I am sorry to have kept you so long."

"Do not worry about it, Tsukiko." Shukaku said. "We needed to know what you have told us."

"I still-"

"Don't worry about it." Kitsune said. He was still furious with Sumi. He turned and walked into the bushes.

"I agree with Kitsune." I heard Aoko say as I closed my compact. "They're coming."

"What have they been talking about?" Yugito asked.

"Something about the Akatsuki and they were arguing on whether to tell us about it. That's all I heard."

"Should we pester them into telling us?" Naruto asked.

"I think we should just let things unfold." Fu said.

"All in favor of bugging them?" I asked.

Yugito, Gaara and I raised our hands.

"Looks like we bug the crap out of them until they tell us." I said.

* * *

_**Authors Notes**_

So what do you think of the lullabies? I have them all in another fic. 'Lullabies of the Naruto World'. If you have a suggestion for one feel free to share! I give credit where credit is due!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	30. Chunin Exams: Pain in the Tails!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Pain In The Tails!

* * *

Shukaku's POV

I blinked in the sunlight that crept through the window shutters. "Morning, Gaara."

"Morning. Now get off of my head." Gaara sat up slowly. I slipped off his head. "Why do you like sitting on my head anyway?"

I shrugged.

"So what were you and you siblings talking about?"

_Knew that was coming._ "Nothing." I said nervously. I'd always been a bad liar.

"Alright, then…" Gaara said he made the hand signs that I knew all too well.

I was surrounded by smoke and then the next thing I knew I was in the dim light of the holding chamber. _Crap. You really are a pain you know that? _

_Yeah, I know. You can stay there until you decide to spill or until I feel like it. - _Gaara

_CRAP! Sumi, I so hate you right now! I wonder how Aoko's holing out?_

Aoko's POV

I uncurled myself from my basket. I stretched and sat down on the light blue fabric. I looked up at Yugito who was just getting out of bed.

"Morning, Yugito." I said stepping out of my basket.

"Moring, Aoko." Yugito stroked my head and I purred.

She went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I went out into the garden. _A blue bird..._ I stalked quietly across the ground. _I'll get that stupid thing today._

"Morning, Aoko!"

The bird flew away mocking me with its song. _As usual._

"Rats!" I looked over at the fence. Some of the Nii Clan's kids stood behind the fence. "You scared away my bird." I said.

"Sorry!" "Oops!" The Nii Clan had taken to me right away. None of them opposed me being here.

"It's alright! I'll get the next one!" I chirped. _If it ever come back to this garden! Oh well._

One of them gasped. "We're gonna be late for class!"

"Bye!" "See ya, Aoko!" the tree kids ran off. I watched them take off for the Nii Clan Estate's gates.

"Aoko! Breakfast!" I hear Yugito call.

I caught the whiff of tekkadon. _My favorite!_ I jumped through the window that Yugito always left open so I could get in and out of the house.

Yugito stood in the kitchen holding my bowl.

"Thanks!" I chirped.

"Ah, uh, ah." Yugito said. "First talk." She held the bowl away from me.

"I can't tell you anything." I said. "Sumi won't let us."

"Then I guess no tekkadon for you." She moved the bowl back and forth. I followed it. _This is torture!_

"Sumi won't let us tell you guys but I agree with Kitsune."

"And what does Kitsune think?"

"That you guys have the right to know what's going on." I paused to eat a bit. "But we're out voted." _Man she is trying to bribe me with this! I hate you Sumi. I really do!_

Yugito sighed. "Here" She said reluctantly.

"Thanks!"_ I wonder what torture Cho's going through?_

Cho's POV

I fluttered over to the bowl of sugar water Fu had kept out for me. I love this stuff. It's too bad I don't have sugar like this back home. I drank from the bowl, the water tasted different than usual. _A truth serum..._

"Nice try Fu. I'm immune to truth serums."

"RATS!" I heard Fu call from the bathroom.

_Right now I think I want to change my vote to 'Tell them.' I wonder how much luck Kitsune's having._

Kitsune's POV

"Moring, runt." I said sliding out from under Naruto's neck.

Naruto yawned and sat up slowly. "Soooo…."

"So what?" I asked.

"What were you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing."

Naruto squinted at me. "What were you talking about?"

"Even though I want to I can't tell you."

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No." _This is going to be a very, _very _long day. I really hate you right now Sumi._

Sumi's POV

I wiggled out of Nozomi's arms. She stirred. "Morning Sumi."

"Moring, dear." I said jumping lightly to the ground. _Any second now she'll be asking me what my siblings and I were talking about._

"So what you wanna do today?" Nozomi asked.

_What the? _"I don't know." _She doesn't want to know?_

"You really slept yesterday."

_And here it comes._

"I guess it just takes a lot of chakra to maintain yourself in this dimension or something." Nozomi said offhandedly.

_She isn't curious at all?_ "Uh. I guess so, dear."

"Come on we should get going. I want to do some training with Wood Style today. I have something I want to try out."

"Alright." _She isn't curious... AT ALL?_

"Wood Style, Strangling Roots!" Nozomi said loudly. Roots came from the ground and wrapped itself around the Wood Clone. Nozomi had infused the Wood Clone with chakra. She was trying to drain the chakra out of the Clone and into herself. I was working.

"Nice job, Nozomi." I said. _When is she going to start asking me?_

"Alright. I think I'm going to practice this for a while. You can go do something else if you like." Nozomi said still trying to perfect her technique.

"O-okay..." I took off into the woods leaving Nozomi alone.

I raced through the forest I used to know so well. It had changed so much since Hashirama and I used to play here. I don't know how fast I was going but everything was a blur. I stopped when it was near noon. I had reached the place I'd been meaning to go for so long.

I skidded to a halt. The sight was just as breath taking as it was all those years ago. The entire valley was just as I remembered it.

_**Flashback**_

"Where am I?" I looked around. The cliffs were tall enough to hide me in full form, the waterfalls cascaded down over the sides of the valley. _Where's Kuro!_

I looked around, he wasn't in the valley.

"Hello!" I heard someone shout. I looked down. A small two legged creature, male by the sound of his voice, stood in front of me.

I bent down to get a closer look at him. He had black hair and grayish-purple eyes that had a ripple pattern to them. _What is this strange creature?_

"I am Nobuyuki. What is your name?" The odd creature asked.

I blinked in surprise. He spoke my language. "My name is Sumi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." The creature named Nobuyuki said.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a human." He didn't find this question odd. "What are you?"

"My people call themselves Tails." I said.

"Tails?"

"When we are born we have multiple tails." I waved my tails gently. "As I have eleven tails it means I have ten little siblings. One for yourself and for each little sibling."

"That's weird." Nobuyuki said blinking his rippled eyes.

"It is odd to you perhaps but for my people it is natural." I said calmly.

"So what are you doing here? And where did you come from?"

"I came here because of my brother..."

_**End Flashback**_

"This place hasn't changed a bit since I met Nobuyuki." I sighed. "Someday I'll take Nozomi here."

I turned and raced back to Nozomi. When I got there she was exhausted but she had a triumphant look on her face. "I take it you figured it out?" I asked.

"Yep. Took me a while but I finally got it." She said getting up.

_It's sunset but she hasn't asked anything yet! Me being gone all day didn't help but she suggested it._

"Come on Sumi, I'm starving!"

_Okay that does it!_ "How are you _not_ curious! How are you not curious about the Akatsuki! Who by the way want to capture my little siblings and as a result kill all the Jinchuriki?"

She smirked at me. _Oops..._

* * *

_**Authors Notes**_

Please review this story! Also please read 'Naruto: Namine's Story'. It's a really good story written by CarlaFox1997. She's a rookie but her story is really good! Please read and review it!

With Authorly Love,

Freewolf17


	31. Chunin Exams: Training!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Training!

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

"Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red?

Because I had a sad dream last night." A tear slip out of my eye and travel down my mask.

"My eyes are red from the tears I shed.

Swollen as I cried..." I felt more tears slide from my eyes, soaking paths down my mask.

"Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost your way?

I'm searching for a child who has gone afar.

he can't be found though I search all day

My sad dreams come once more..."

I looked up to the setting moon and the stars started to fade. They never faded like this back home. It's been ten years since I was last there. I was twenty six now. But I have more important matters than being home sick. And yet...

_**Flashback**_

I sat in a tree just daydreaming.

"There you are Tsukiko!" my cousin, Airi, landed next to me. She had my Clan's purple eyes like me. "I can't believe _you_ were chosen! That's so _cool_!"

I looked at the moon. "I guess so..."

"What you aren't happy?" Airi asked.

"Of course I am. It's the biggest honor anyone in our Clan can have. It's just..." I trailed off tucking my shoulder length black hair behind my ears.

"You were the obvious choice! The moon calls to you, you have the best control of chakra... You are the best choice!"

"But I'm only five! Is it right to push this on me?" I asked searching her purple eyes.

"It's the Clan tradition, I learn not to question." Airi said.

"But that's just it! I don't understand things like you do, Airi!"

"And you asking questions will prove for you to be the best Chosen One our Clan will ever have." Airi smiled. "Besides I'm too old to be a Chosen One."

_**End Flashback**_

Movement from outside the Mansion caught my eye. That loud mouth Jinchuriki, Naruto. I watched him walk down the long path from the Mansion to the main road that lead into the Village. He looked like he was pestering Kitsune, who hung around his neck.

I followed him, there was no way he could detect me. The ANBU couldn't detect me as I snuck into the Village. He went to the Village gates. Master Jiraiya was entering the Village as Naruto neared the gates.

Naruto ran up to him, "Pervy Sage!" he greeted.

"Stop calling me that." Master Jiraiya said putting his hand on Naruto's head.

"Come on!" Naruto said grabbing Master Jiraiya's other hand. "You promised to show me a new technique!"

Naruto's POV

"Come on Pervy Sage!" I said.

"Runt, do you even know where we're going to train?" Kitsune asked me from around my neck.

I stopped. "Crud..." I quickly straightened up. "Well we better get going to where ever we're going!" I felt Kitsune shack his head. "So what were you and your siblings talking about?" I asked.

"Not saying a word." Kitsune said.

"What! Why not!"

"Because Sumi will kill me if I say anything."

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms.

"What are you two talking about?" Pervy Sage asked.

"It's nothing that's of anyone's business but mine and my siblings." Kitsune said. "Besides if I so much as say a certain word Sumi will bite my head off."

"Sounds like what Tsunade, Nozomi or Shikamaya would do." Pervy Sage said.

"Yep." Kitsune said. "Sumi may seem all calm and refined, but get her mad enough..." I felt Kitsune shudder.

As it turns out the special jutsu was Toad Summoning.

While I drained myself of my normal chakra so I could have full access to Kitsune's chakra, Kitsune just sat curled up on a stone watching me. I think the annoying fox is enjoying this. Although it was funny when one of my Clones hit both Pervy Sage and Kitsune at the same time sending both of them in the river!

I was exhausted by the time the Clones were all gone. I rolled onto the ground. I heard Pervy Sage's footsteps and felt Kitsune's cold nose nudge me up.

"It looks like you've used up most of your chakra." Pervy Sage said. "Now at least I can teach you that technique."

"Yes!"

"Annoying runt." Kitsune said.

"You're the annoying one!" I said pointing at Kitsune. "You won't even tell me what you and your siblings were talking about!"

"You know Nozomi's wrath but you have no idea what Sumi's wrath is like..." Kitsune muttered.

"Alright, it's similar to when you summon Kitsune." Pervy Sage said. "But by the looks of how easy it is for you to summon him, this will be very easy."

"Actually..." Kitsune said. "Jinchuriki don't have to focus too much to get their Tails to appear..." Kitsune paused. "As our chakra, energy and life force are nearly the same it doesn't take much to summon the Tails into the physical world."

"Aren't chakra and energy the same thing?" I asked confused.

"No, runt. They are not." Kitsune said. "I don't fully understand it myself but I can tell you what I know. Chakra is a mixture of two energies, physical and spiritual, and there is also elemental energy... However..."

"However?" Pervy Sage asked.

"However there is another type of energy."

"Another type?" Pervy Sage asked intrigued.

"Yes." Kitsune nodded. "To use nothing but raw energy, un-manipulated, unchanged, literally raw power..."

_Raw power?_

"This power is very hard to control, the only person I've ever met who could do this was Nobuyuki."

"The Sage of the Six Paths?" Pervy Sage asked.

"Yes. Well... There is one other..."

"One other?" I asked.

"Nozomi..." Kitsune said. "When she tries to channel chakra, she doesn't get chakra. She gets raw energy, hence the golden glow. It takes an immense amount of power and chakra control to do this. Even Nobuyuki couldn't use Raw Energy most of the time. But Nozomi is something else entirely..."

"How so?" Pervy Sage asked.

"It's like that's all she has is Raw Energy. I know she has chakra, everyone does and she can use it. But now we're getting to where I don't understand things..."

"Nozomi..." I said quietly. I looked up into the trees.

My first attempt at the Toad Summoning Jutsu didn't go over to well. I Summoned... A tadpole... Kitsune was rolling on the ground with laughter. I threw him in the creek for it. And of course that annoying fox had to turn the tables on me by shaking the water all over me when he got out.

"Tell me..." I said.

Kitsune just looked at me. "No." he said.

I crouched down to his level. "You. Annoy. Me."

Kitsune shook more water on me.

"!" I stood up and held up a fist. "I'LL GET YOU! YOU CRAZY FOX!"

I chased Kitsune around the training ground. Pervy Sage was shaking his head.

Fu's POV

"Wind Style: Wind Wall!" I shouted sending Karin flying.

"I'm not going to quit!" Karin said as she came at me again.

_Is she going to keep coming at me with head on attacks?_ "Wind Style: Wind Wall!"

Karin went flying, but when she hit the ground she disappeared in a puff of smoke. _A clone?_

"Behind you!" Cho said.

I was able to dodge Karin who had snuck up behind me. "Nice move." I said.

"Thanks." Karin panted.

"Let's take a break."

Karin nodded. "Where's Nozomi?"

"She took a personal training day." I said.

Karin shrugged as she bit into a rice ball.

I sighed. _Do you feel like we're being watched?_

_I do- Cho_

We both looked into the trees, no one.

Gaara's POV

I dodged my brother's puppets and tried to avoid the wind my sister's fan was generating. It was difficult calling off my sand without Shukaku beside me.

_Let me out! Please!- _Shukaku

_Not until you tell me what you guys were talking about._

_I can't! Sumi will rip my head off!-_ Shukaku

_Then deal with it!_

_Please! I'm claustrophobic! It was murder for me in that Teapot!-_ Shukaku

_Fine_.

"Hold on." I said to my siblings biting my thumb. I drew a cresset moon on the back of my left hand, tracing the scar in blood. _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. _"Tail Summons!"

Shukaku appeared in front of me in a puff of smoke. "Thank you!" Shukaku leapt on top of my head.

"What the?" Kankuro asked.

Shukaku was still saying 'Thank you' incessantly.

Nozomi's POV

I watched Sumi take off into the woods. "Can't wait for her to get back." I smirked.

I tried multiple times to drain my Clone of the chakra I gave it. It wasn't working.

"Come on, Nozomi." I said to myself.

It was near sunset when I finally got it.

"I take it you figured it out?" Sumi asked.

"Yep. Took me a while but I finally got it." I said getting up.

"Come on Sumi, I'm starving!"

"How are you _not_ curious! How are you not curious about the Akatsuki! Who by the way want to capture my little siblings and as a result kill all the Jinchuriki?"

I smirked at her. _I win._

Tsukiko's POV

_They are good... But are these four ready for the challenges ahead?_


	32. Chunin Exams: Sighs and Snowdrops

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Chunin Exams: Sighs And Snowdrops!

* * *

Yugito's POV

We all emerged from the bushes slowly, with their Tails at their heels. Gaara looked like he always did kinda emo, Naruto looked annoyed, Fu looked disappointed, all of their Tails looked relieved.

But Nozomi looked scared, haunted... And Sumi looked guilty. _Maybe they were right not to tell us..._ "Any luck kids?"

"Nope." "Zip, nada" "None what so ever." Nozomi didn't answer, she just took one look at us and took off running into the undergrowth.

"Nozomi!" Sumi called desperately as she started to go after her.

"Wait." I said, they all turned to look at me. "Let me go after her." I raced after Nozomi before anyone could say anything or object.

The entire time the only part of Nozomi that I could see was the tip of her braid. I lost her eventually, although I kept running after her. When I finally caught up to her she had collapsed.

"Nozomi!" I ran toward her as she lay on the ground.

As I approached I saw she was shaking from how hard she was crying. "Nozomi..." I said pulling her close to me.

"I'm scared..." Nozomi sobbed into me.

"It's alright. Whatever it is, it's alright." I held her tightly, Nozomi always seemed so strong, but everyone has their breaking point I guess. "I won't let anything ever happed to."

"I-I'm not scared for me!" She wailed. "I-" her sobs cut her off.

_Nozomi..._ I just held her as she sobbed, I noticed I was crying too. _Have I gotten this attached to these kids?_ I looked at Nozomi, I've never seen her this broken. "Nozomi..."

"Th-the Akatsuki..." She trailed off as she whipped her tears away.

I stiffened. "The Akatsuki?"

Nozomi nodded. "They- They're after..."

"It's alright, you can tell me." I said stroking her hair.

"They're after the Tails!" she howled.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"Y-yes! They want to take them away from us and use them!"

_No... Aoko..._ "I won't let them take them away from us." I said. "I promise. Okay?"

Nozomi nodded.

Nozomi's POV

I awoke the next morning early, I didn't want to see any of the others, how could I tell them that the Akatsuki...

I crawled out of bed making sure I didn't wake Sumi. I dressed quietly and slipped out of my room, walking quieter down the hall. Everyone was still asleep, as it was barely sunrise.

I walked over to the junk drawer in the kitchen and pulled out two incense sticks. I smelt them. _Snowdrop..._ I grabbed the incense holder out of the cabinet, sticking both the incense and the holder in my light purple hip pouch.

I walked through town as if in a trance, the Yamanaka Clan's flower shop snapped me out of it. It had just opened as I looked at the window.

Ino was sweeping the floor, she paused to wave at me. I walked in for what reason I don't know.

"Moring, Nozomi." Ino said leaning on her broom.

"Morning, Ino." I said glancing around. They had them.

Ino followed my eyes to the Snowdrops. "How many?"

"Eleven."

"Eleven? Why not just the full dozen? It's cheaper that way."

I raised an eyebrow. She should know by now not to question my actions and motives. Ino glanced at my hip pouch, seeing the incense sticking out of the top as she went to go get the Snowdrops.

I waved good bye to Ino as I left with the Snowdrops in hand. I walked to the Memorial Stone in silence. When I got there a pale skinned boy stood at the Memorial Stone, he just stared at it, his face emotionless. I nodded to him as I knelt in front of it.

I pulled out the incense and the holder. I lit them with a lighter I had taken along, the sweet scent of Snowdrops filled the air. I lay the eleven Snowdrops in a circle around the incense holder.

"You like Snowdrops, don't you?" the boy asked.

I looked up at the black haired boy. "Yes, as did my mother, Minako."

"Is that who you're visiting?"

"Yes and my father, Hiroshi as well." I paused to inhale the sweet scent. "Who are you visiting?"

"My parents and brother." he said blinking his black eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Why eleven?"

"It's my lucky number. It was my mom's too..." A thought struck me. "What's your name?"

"I-I don't have one..." he stuttered.

I sighed. _This boy is weird._ "Well I'm Nozomi." I said standing up and holding out my hand.

He shook it.

"You're still not going to tell me your name are you?" I asked.

"I don't have one." he said.

I sighed, then something clicked. "I'll just call you Sai then."

"Sai?"

"Because all you've made me do is sigh." I said simply.

"Sai..." He said as if he was testing it out, he smiled. It was the first real sign of emotion he had shown in the last ten minutes, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He glanced at his watch. "Bye... Ummm... Sabishii Hana ." he left before I could say anything else.

"Lonely Flower?" I shook my head as I knelt down in front of the still burning incense.

"Dad... Mom... What am I supposed to do? I'm not brave or strong like you were." I started shaking. "You were so brave to seal Sumi away in me, to give your life like that... I don't think I can do this anymore." I felt a tear drop into one of the unoccupied incense holes. I looked down at my reflection in the small hole that was now filled with a single tear. I felt myself being pulled away.

I didn't know where I was, although it was vaguely familiar.

"Nozomi." _Where have I heard that voice before?_

I turned. I was in shock. _Mother..._

Sure enough she stood there, her white hair and dress blowing in the gentle breeze. She walked up to me.

"Mother..." I said as she knelt down to look me in the eye.

"Nozomi, god you've grown up." a tear leaked from her eye, she wiped it away. "You look..." she pulled me into an embrace that I eagerly returned.

"I didn't think I'd see my girls like this until Nozomi was much, _much _older." My mother and I broke our embrace, my father stood behind us.

He had wavy, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. My mother stood up and took my hand to lead me over to my father. It felt so good to be held by them, I only had the vaguest memory of being held as an infant.

"Nozomi, you are every bit you mother's girl." my father, Hiroshi said.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself like you do." my mother, Minako said.

"I'm just not brave, or strong or anything like you guys!" I said.

They laughed and shook their heads. I felt myself being pulled away from them. "Mom! Dad!"

They both just smiled and waved as I was being pulled away from them.

The next thing I knew I was back at the Memorial Stone. I stared at my reflection in the small hole, the water was gone as it had been absorbed by the wood. I hugged my arms as the scent of Snowdrops, faded. The incense were burning out. I looked at the sky, it was a pale golden color.

_The sunrise was blue and gray..._ _I still don't know what to do but..._ "I can't give up..." I stood up. "I have to have hope."


	33. Zero Hour: The Invasion Begins!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Zero Hour: The Invasion Begins!

* * *

"I won't be weak anymore." I whispered gathering up the incense. I took the incense that was still burning and lit the withered Snowdrops of fire. The fire spread from flower to flower. I turned my back to the burning flowers.

I walked through the virtually deserted Village. I heard a someone yell from an alley. I was there in a flash.

"So..." I said as the Sand and Leaf Shinobi stopped fighting once I had spoken, one of them was Ibiki. "The battle has begun already..."

"Miss Senju, you knew of this?" Ibiki asked, his eyes boring into me.

"An inkling, but you guys already knew." I said calmly. "Now stop fighting will you, please, or..."

"Or what?" A Sand Ninja asked me mockingly.

"Or this." wood wrapped itself around all three Leaf Shinobi and all three Sand.

"Miss Senju." Ibiki asked in shock. "What are you-?"

"I'm stopping this fight before it gets started." I said. "And to make sure of it... Wood Style: Draining Roots!" my golden chakra aura glowed around me as I drained them dry of chakra. It felt good to have so much power. "Now none of you can fight." I smirked.

All of the Shinobi in front of me were shocked.

"NOZOMI!" Kankuro, Neji and Lee landed in front of me kneeling with one fist on the ground.

"The invasion's begun." Kankuro said gravely. "I didn't know it would start this early."

"Yes, we have to stop it before this gets out of hand!" Lee said.

"One step ahead of you." I said. "Neji find Fu, Kin, Zaku and Temari, you five are to protect the Daimyos. Fu knows where to take them."

"Yes ma'am." Neji took off.

"Lee find the rest of the Alliance and tell them to gather as many people who will side with us as possible."

"Yes!" Lee took off.

"Kankuro, you're with me."

He nodded.

"Miss Senju, what is the meaning of this?" Ibiki asked as he struggled.

"Kankuro! Why are you committing treason!"

"I am not committing treason!" Kankuro shouted. "_YOU_ are!" The Shinobi before us were shocked at his words. "This will start nothing but war and pain! You are betraying you Village by stirring up trouble!"

The Shinobi from both Villages were considering this.

"Alright Miss Senju." Ibiki said. I looked at Ibiki. "You win. You're right."

I Blanked Out through his head band. He was telling the truth, he'll fight with me. I released him from his restraints and returned his chakra to him.

"I'll stand by you kids." "As will I." "Me too!" Two Sand Shinobi and one other Leaf said. I checked them out, they'd stay loyal to me. I released them and returned their chakra.

"Thank you, Baki Sensei." Kankuro said.

"I should be thanking you, Kankuro." Baki said.

"What about them?" The other Sand Shinobi asked.

I made us all disappear in a puff of smoke. We all reappeared on the Senju Estate, as the smoke cleared I could see Lee had already gathered the Alliance and there were several adults who were there as well.

"Nice job, Lee." I said looking around at those he had gathered. The entire Alliance was here along with all of the Daimyos looking freaked out. Those Lee and the Alliance had gathered consisted of:

Iruka, Ebisu, Kurenai, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Inari Senseis, Grandma Tsunade, Grandpa Jiraiya, Aunt Kushina, Aunt Shizune, Aunt Konan, Uncle Shikazen, Shikamaru's father Shikaku, almost half the Nara, Yamanka, Hyuga, Aburame, Inuzuka and Akimichi Clans, multiple Sound and Sand Ninja, almost all of the medical-nin from the Leaf, all of the foreign medical-nin with the exception of Chiyo, some Senseis from the other Villages that had come with their Genin for the Exams as well as every Genin that was participating in the exams.

They'd all stay loyal to this cause. "Thank all so much for doing this. I know it may seem like you're betraying you Villages by doing this but in the long run this will pay off. If we can stop this fight before things get out of hand more innocent lives shall be spared." I looked at everyone before me, their eyes held nothing but determination, respect and willingness. "I can't thank you all enough for this."

"We should be thanking you." A Sound Kunoichi said. "Orochimaru used the Shinobi of the Sound, he tricked us all into joining him."

"He also deceived the Sand and killed my father." Gaara said. "I won't forgive him for it." Gaara clenched his fists.

"Lord Kazekage's... Is..." One of the Sand Shinobi stuttered.

The Alliance nodded, we all had known this for some time now.

My heart lurched. "Does... Does anyone smell... Smoke?" I asked.

They all started sniffing, their eyes widened as we all whipped around.

"Was that a part of the invasion?" Kiba asked.

"No..." "That's not the invasion..."

"Oh my God..." Grandma Tsunade whispered.


	34. Zero Hour: More Than Half!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Zero Hour: More Than Half!

* * *

The smell of smoke grew stronger with each passing second, the Inuzuka Clan's dogs were restless.

"What are we going to do now?" one former Sound Shinobi asked.

"Gaara, Shukaku, Naruto, Kitsune and Sumi you five are with me. Neji, Temari, Kin, Zaku, and Fu you five guard the Daimyos. Fu, you're in charge and know where to take them. We'll need to divide our forces here, Shikamaru, Shikamaya, I entrust that job to you. Also..." I made wooden bracelets appear on everyone's left wrists. "If you are injured I'll be able to heal you remotely also they will encase any opponent you might have in wood. Inescapable."

Neji, Temari, Kin, Zaku, and Fu gathered up the Daimyos and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"If you know Water or Earth Style go to left side of the shadow." Shikamaru said. We all looked at the ground to see that he had extended his shadow, slowly we divided up.

"And if you can Summon a being that uses Water or Earth Style go to the right as well." Shikamaya said, more people moved to the right side of the shadow, the groups were about even.

"Alright, Xia you're in charge of Operation Extinguish." Shikamaru said.

"Yes!" Xia said as she stood at the head of the Earth and Water Style users, Xia was highly skilled at Water Style she just preferred hand to hand. Team Extinguish left quickly, Grandpa Jiraiya among them.

"The rest of you are to stop the invasion." Shikamaru said. "Shikamaya I'll need you to go with them, you're the leader of Operation Takedown."

"Yes, Shikamaru." Shikamaya said taking her place in front of Team Takedown.

"Wait!" one Leaf Chunin s aid.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why are we taking orders from kids? It's nothing against you but shouldn't people with more experience be leading these operations?"

"I'm fine with it." Ibiki said. "If Miss Senju trusts them to lead these Operations than I do."

"And if you still aren't sure, the Shika Cousins both have IQ's of over two hundred." Asuma said. "Do you still doubt them?"

This shut that Chunin up.

"Jinchuriki, Tails," I said, I never felt this way before. Sumi, Kitsune, and Shukaku enlarged themselves and stood in front of us. "Let's go!" Gaara, Naruto and I mounted our Tails like horses.

As the Tails raced through the Village I felt confident, yet terrified. Empowered, yet somehow helpless. Somber, yet energetic. Hoping I'd make it back, but excepting the fact that I might not.

_This is what it feels like before battle, Nozomi. Before war.- _Sumi

_I don't know what to make of this feeling... What is it called?_

_There is no true name for this feeling, Dear. But Nobuyuki called Humanity...-_ Sumi

_Humanity...? Why call it that?_

_He called it this because almost all human emotions are running through you at once.-_ Sumi

I looked up as the Village flew past us. I saw Team Extinguish putting out the fires, Team Takedown trying to talk some sense into those who still wished to fight. Many of those who still wanted to fight were being encased in my wood. I barely felt my chakra being drained from me.

"Nozomi." I looked to my left, Gaara was riding Shukaku.

"Do you have an actual plan from here or are we just winging it?" he asked.

"Gaara!" Naruto said. "Don't you know us by now? The two of us never have a plan!"

"I have to agree with the Runt." Kitsune said.

Sumi laughed. "We couldn't have gotten Jinchuriki who actually planned things through?"

We all laughed at this. Down below I couldn't believe what I saw. Grandma Tsunade and Chiyo were _actually_ fighting side by side.

"Eleven!" I heard Chiyo yell.

"Tweleve!" Grandma Tsunade yelled. Apparently their making a contest out of it.

This caused us to laugh even harder despite the situation around us. A head of us I could see the tall, ugly, purple barrier that was on top of the Hokage Mansion. We just kept heading for it as we raced across the Village roof tops.

When we got there four ONBU members were standing helplessly on the outside of the barrier. The second they saw us they struck. I just blinked and they were wrapped in wood. Gaara, Naruto and I dismounted the Tails.

"That man isn't my father." Gaara said to the ANBU, who stopped struggling the second he said this.

Lord Hokage looked at us. "Kids, get out of here."

"No way Old Man!" Naruto said. "We're-"

I held my arm out in front of Naruto. "This was a nice little plan you had set up..." I shut my eyes. "Orochimaru." I looked up slowly as I opened my eyes.

"So you know..." Orochimaru/Kazekage said as he ripped Lord Kazekage's face off to reveal his true face.

"Or-Orochimaru..." Lord Hokage said.

"You didn't count on one thing, Orochimaru." Naruto said walking. Our steps were synchronized. "You didn't count on my cousin and I. You didn't count on us not believing in Village barriers. Us seeing that the difference between one Shinobi and another doesn't lie in the Village they are from, but what lies in ones heart."

We were now only feet from the barrier. "When we first met Gaara he was lost and alone but-" I said.

"But they made me see I wasn't. That there were people out there that were willing to care about me." Gaara said. "And I will do anything to protect me Village from here on out. One day I will prove to my Village that I am not just a weapon. From here on out I am nothing more than another Shinobi of the Sand. And one day..." Gaara looked at Naruto, who was looking at Orochimaru with hate, "I will be Kazekage."

"Big words from small children." Orochimaru said. "And I see you have your hands full with not only my invasion but a fire as well."

"Actually..." I said, I looked at Gaara who was to my right and Naruto who was to my left, our Tails standing behind their Jinchuriki. "My forces are dealing with both problems as we speak."

"Your forces?" Lord Hokage asked.

"Yes, _my_ forces. Half of the Leaf Shinobi are fighting with me, more than half of the Sound have betrayed you and are now loyal to me, half of the Sand fight with the Alliance of the Cresset Moon." I smirked. "And from there those with Water and Earth attributes and Summons are fighting the fire, the remainder are fighting what little remains of the forces of the Leaf, Sand and Sound that still wish to fight to fight against each other." I smirked as I watched Orochimaru lose his confidence. "You can't win."


	35. Zero Hour: Just the Begining

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Zero Hour: Just The Begining!

* * *

Orochimaru stared me down.

"The kids are right Orochimaru." we all looked behind us, Grandma Tsunade, Chiyo, Shikamaya and Shikamaru stood behind us.

"Nozomi, Operation Takedown is complete." Shikamaru said. "All citizens evacuated, and all resisters in restraints."

"I can't thank you enough for what you have done today." I said. "Now you guys might want to get out of here. Gaara and I have unfinished business with Orochimaru and I know that Naruto won't want to miss out on this."

"I'm not going to leave." Grandma Tsunade said stubbornly.

"I can respect that." Gaara said. "Wasn't he your former teammate?"

"Sadly." Grandma Tsunade grinding her teeth.

"The rest of you get out of here!" I said.

"Yes!" Chiyo and the Shika Cousins left at the word.

"I hope you know who is going to be the Fifth Hokage, Hiruzen Sensei." Orochimaru said pulling out a kunai and licking it. "Because you die here and now."

"That's just disturbing." Shukaku said. His siblings muttered their agreements.

"If we take out the four that made the barrier than we'll be able to aid Lord Hokage." I said.

"That means one for each of you." Kitsune said as Naruto jumped onto his back. "Dibs on two heads!"

"I'll take the big one." Gaara said.

"I'll take the girl." I said. "That leaves four arms to you, Grandma Tsunade." I said hopping on Sumi.

"Wait." Grandma Tsunade said. The four Sound Shinobi put a barrier on the inside.

"Okay this stinks." Sumi said uncharacteristically.

Lord Hokage and Orochimaru went at each other. Orochimaru made his tongue into a snake, it came at Lord Hokage but Lord Hokage had used a Substitution Jutsu.

"I hate this!" Naruto said. "All we can do is watch."

"I know what you mean." Grandma Tsunade said.

It was an amazing fight, none the less. Flurries of Jutsu were thrown left and right, high and low level.

My heart stopped momentarily, "No. Not that Jutsu." I said.

"What Jutsu?" Naruto asked.

I looked at them. "Impure World Resurrection."

Looks of pure horror spread across their faces. Before Lord Hokage could act four wooden coffins came from the roof top. The lids fell forward.

"No... It can't be..." Sumi said.

The First, Second and Fourth Hokage were in the first three coffins and a man that looked strikingly like Gaara was in the fourth. They all stepped out slowly.

"Long time no see, Hiruzen." The First said. "The same goes for you three." Hashirama directed this toward Sumi, Kitsune, and Shukaku.

"Hashirama." The Tails said.

"Grandfather..." Grandma Tsunade said a tear leaking out of her eye.

"And by the looks of it those two boys are yours, Minato, Katsu." The Second, Tobirama said. "And the girl can only be Minako's little girl."

"Each of them Jinchuriki." Minato said.

"Regrettably." The former Kazekage, Katsu said. His face was filled with regret and sorrow as he looked at his son.

Anger was building up in me, all I can do is stand here.

"I'm sorry, Kitsune." Minato said. "I didn't know or understand that night."

"Minato, I do not hold a grudge for what you did. I lost control and you saw it as the only way." Kitsune chuckled. "This little Runt needs a lot of work, but in the end I might be able to do something with him."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. That did it. I sent a wooden whip to hit Naruto in the back of the head. "HEY!" He yelled again.

"Shut up you baka." I said as evenly as I could.

"So you possess my Kekkei Genkai..." The First said. "And you can control it quite well."

I blushed. "I'm doing okay since I have to teach myself."

"Impressive." Uncle Minato said.

"Well isn't this a Kodak Moment." Orochimaru said. "OW!" A wooden tendril hit him in the back of the head.

"For the record I didn't think that would work." I said pointing at Orochimaru. The Kages, Jinchuriki, Tails and Grandma Tsunade busted out laughing at Orochimaru.

"Enough of this!" Orochimaru said, he threw four kunai with tags on them at the back of the four former Kages' heads, they immediately stopped laughing. The real fight had begun. And things were looking bleak for The Third.

Something clicked. "THAT'S IT!"

The Tails, Jinchuriki, Grandma Tsunade and the bond ANBU members looked at me.

_If The First uses a Wood Style that sends roots into the roof top I can go to the top level in the Mansion and get in through the roots!_

_Nozomi, that's brilliant!- _Naruto

_Nice one-_ Kitsune

_So you have a plan?-_ Gaara

_It's incredibly stupid, crazy and might not work but... Yes. I have a plan._

_Stupid and crazy or not it's still a plan-_ Shukaku

We raced inside the Hokage Mansion, hurrying up the steps as quickly as we all could. When we reached the top floor there were roots hanging from it.

"Bingo." I said grabbing one root. "I can get through this way and I can create a tunnel through one of the roots for Gaara to get through if he turns himself into sand. And if we put our Tails away we can summon them once we're through."

"What about me!" Naruto asked.

"Umm..." To be honest I couldn't think of how he could get through.

"We can fire from the outside to try and break the barrier." Kitsune said obviously trying to break the awkward silence.

"Fine." Naruto said mounting Kitsune. "Good luck." and with that the two of them took off.

"Ready Shukaku?" Gaara asked. Shukaku groaned.

Gaara and I put away the Tails. I touched the lowest root and began to sink into it. I left a tunnel behind for Gaara to follow through. When we reached the surface the roof top was nothing but a small, dense forest. No one had noticed us.

"Gaara I'm going to do something crazy again." I whispered looking at him. "Guard me just in case." He nodded. I pulled out my mirror. I plunged into the former Kazekage's mind. _There!_ I saw the kunai with the tag. I yanked it out and pulled out of his mind.

I sat next to Gaara with the kunai in hand. "I can't believe that worked." The Kazekage was still going at The Third, along with the Fourth. "Then again..."

The Kazekage punched the Fourth in the face at the last second. "Thanks, Nozomi." He said looking back at me.

"Wow. This is one weird day." I said.

"You weren't brought back from the dead." Kazekage Katsu said landing next to us.

"Dad..." Gaara said.

"Gaara, I'm sorry for everything..."

"Another Kodak moment I see." I heard Orochimaru's creepy voice.

"This is just the begging." I said.


	36. Zero Hour: The Showdown Begins!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Zero Hour: The Showdown begins!

* * *

"This fight has just begun so I hope you two are ready." I said to Gaara and his father, Katsu.

"I owe Orochimaru." They both said. I rolled my eyes. The Third was fighting off the First, Second and Fourth Hokages.

"Sumi, Shukaku go help Kitsune. Attack the barrier from the inside."

"Yes." They both took off to aid their brother.

"I need you two to distract them while I get those tagged kunai out of the others' heads."

"No problem." Katsu said, he and his son taking off to assist the Third.

"Now you've left yourself wide open, Nozomi." I heard Orochimaru behind me.

"I can take you." I said smirking.

"We'll see..." Orochimaru said turning his tongue into a snake. It was almost too easy to dodge.

A wooden tendril grabbed him by the ankle and flung him against a tree.

"NOZOMI!" _Gaara._

I bolted for a tree trunk and melded into it. I pulled out my compact and Blanked Out by a small hole in the trunk letting in light. I raced through the Fourth mind and yanked out the Tagged Kunai.

_I can't keep this up forever!- _Gaara

_Well I just freed the Fourth Hokage! This isn't as easy as it looks!_

_Well technically I can't even see you.- _Gaara

I dropped the Tagged Kunai and slipped outside the tree. Gaara, Katsu, The Third and Uncle Minato were fighting Orochimaru, Hashirama and Tobirama.

I hit Orochimaru in the back with a Smashing Mallet and did a back flip over the First's head and landed perfectly. "Miss me?" I asked.

"You are just like your mother." Uncle Minato said.

"I'll take that as a complement." I said tucking one of my elbow length strands behind my ear.

"Summoning Jutsu!" The Third said, "Monkey King Enma!" Smoke surrounded us. When it cleared a large, clothed monkey with a Leaf headband stood before us.

"Well isn't this an interesting situation." the large monkey said.

"Know what you mean." I said. "The Fourth Hokage, the former Kazekage, and the current Hokage battling the First and Second Hokage and a Hokage wannabe." I said. "And I thought the day I found out I was a Jinchuriki was weird." I rolled my eyes. "Now let's get this over with." I held my hand off to the side, wood rose from the roof in s thin column. I snapped the column and broke it into a staff.

"I think I like this kid." Monkey King Enma said.

"You adults can take the Second. Gaara and I can take the First."

"And Orochimaru?" Gaara asked, I could hear his desire to kill Orochimaru.

"Whoever's around him at the time." I said.

"Your niece is quite the general." Katsu said.

"Hm." was all Uncle Minato said.

"Go!" I said, at my word all of us took off toward our targets.

"Sand Wave!" Gaara made a wave of sand come from his gourd. I made a long oval of wood come from the ground and I rode the sand wave.

The First tried to make a wall of wood to stop it but the wave of sand was taller than the wall and I rode over it.

I yelled as I shoved the wood spear through his heart. The First's eyes widened, but he was still alive. Wood sprang from the ground shoving me into the wall, but I melded into it. I glared at the First as I sank into the wood. _Kill me!_ I heard the First think.

I gasped as I came to the other side of the wall.

"You get him?" Gaara asked.

"I stabbed the First in the heart but he's still alive." I glanced at the adults, they were having an easier time than we were. "I heard his thoughts and..."

"And?"

"He said 'kill me'." I looked at Gaara.

"We should oblige than."

I nodded and made the wall disappear in a puff of smoke, The First just stood there. _He's fighting the Tagged Kunai._

_Well he can't hold out forever!-_ Gaara

We both ran forward, my heart beat was synchronized with the booming that had been going off for who knows how. The source of the booming was no doubt Kitsune, Sumi, Shukaku and Naruto trying to break the barrier.

Gaara had several spears of sand shoot at Hashirama as I had several spears of wood shoot at him from the ground. Hashirama almost dodged but our spears caught him, blood trickled and gushed out of his multiple wounds.

I Blanked Out as we walked toward the First. I yanked out the Tagged Kunai.

I looked at the First's face. There was pure gratitude on it. "Thank you, kids." He said as Gaara and I got rid of our spears.

"Hashirama, I'm sorry it had to come to this." I said as I knelt down next to him, Gaara still stood.

"You really are more talented than I was at your age, Nozomi." he said looking at me. "I know Sumi may get annoying at times but-" He coughed up blood. "She means well in the end. Make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid, the Village will need him to lead it someday."

I laughed a bit. "With the exception of the Third, the title of Hokage seems like it's staying in the family."

Hashirama smiled as the life left his body. "The Village will need you too, but in a different way. The bonds you and Naruto have made with the other Shinobi from the other Villages and the ones you two will befriend will prove to be a great help to this Village and many of the others." Hashirama nodded to Gaara. "You are a Senju through and through. I had a feeling your mother and Minato were no accident." His voice was getting weaker.

"No." I said. "I'm a Senchiha."

"I suppose you are." He chuckled weakly. "The Clan still lives and it's larger than you think..." His eyes were glazing over.

"Wait! What does that mean!" I exclaimed.

"Take my soul out of me." Hashirama said. "It's the only way to kill me."

"Tell me what you mean first." I said forcefully.

"You really are Tsunade's granddaughter." Hashirama said. "You'll know everything when the time is right."

"You sound just like Sumi." I said placing my hand over his heart. I let my golden chakra flow into him, I clenched my fist. I felt his soul struggling in my grasp. I jerked it out of him before it could escape my hold.

"He's gone." Gaara said putting a hand on my shoulder.

At Gaara's words Hashirama's body turned to ash and dirt. We both gasped at what we saw. Dosu's body was lying amongst the ashes and dirt.

"He was loyal to us, I saw it in his mind." I said.

"He must have been taken." Gaara said gravely. "We'll ask what happened when this is over."

I nodded standing up. "The adults have Tobirama under control."

"We get Orochimaru?" Gaara asked hopefully.

"Yep."

"Good." Gaara growled.

Orochimaru stood ten feet in front of us. He looked like he was going to wet his pants from what he just saw.

"Orochimaru..." I said every syllable filled with venom. "You've attacked my Village and killed my friend..." I glared at him. "I said I'd kill you if you did... And I hold true to my word." I stepped toward him with Gaara walking beside me. The constant booming was synchronized with our steps. "I'll kill you."


	37. Zero Hour: The Death of the Hokage!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- Zero Hour: The Death Of The Hokage!

* * *

Gaara and I walked over to Orochimaru, I don't know what was louder the blood pounding in my ears or the booming of the Tails trying to break the barrier. Orochimaru was backing away.

By the sound of things the adults had just taken down the Second. But I didn't even glance at them. My eyes only saw one thing. Orochimaru.

I heard the adults footsteps join mine and Gaara's.

"Who's going to get the pleasure of killing him?" Katsu said with venom.

"I'd like piece of him for what he's done to my Village." Uncle Minato said clenching his teeth.

"He killed my father and tricked my Village." Gaara said.

"I'll take him." The Third said.

"But-" the others protested.

"If one of us kills him it would be an act of revenge." I said cutting them off. "He has to redeem himself." I nodded to the Third, who nodded back.

The sound of shattering glass replaced the sound of booming. The ugly purple barrier fell in shards. I protected everyone but Orochimaru with my wood, I wrapped Katsu, Gaara, Uncle Minato and I in wood. I left a small roof over the Third's head as the shards continued to fall. "Good luck." I said as we sank into the roof.

We all reappeared on the edge of the Mansion's roof. The shards of the barrier were still falling.

"MINATO!" Grandma Tsunade exclaimed as she rushed forward.

"Mom..." They both embraced. "I'm not going to be here much longer."

"I know..." Grandma Tsunade pulled away from her son so he could get a look at his son.

The two of them just embraced, Naruto probably never thought he'd actually get to see his father. Naruto and his father pulled away from each other.

"I never thought I'd see this." We all turned to see Grandpa Jiraiya and Fu standing behind us. Cho was fluttering over Fu's head.

"Make my son a strong Hokage someday, Dad." Uncle Minato said.

Grandpa Jiraiya smirked. "What no hug?" We all laughed despite the battle that was no doubt raging in the small woods that covered most of the roof.

"You two ready?" I asked.

"Just one more thing." Katsu said, he glanced at Uncle Minato who nodded. "You two take care of the Villages and when the time comes."

"You'll be great Kages." Uncle Minato finished.

Naruto's face light up, Gaara looked at peace for once. "You don't have to worry about that! I'll be the greatest Hokage ever!"

"I'll prove to the Village why Jinchuriki really exist. To protect the Village, not as weapons but as true Shinobi." Gaara said.

"I think you four have already proved that to most of the Ninja here tonight." Grandpa Jiraiya said walking over to Grandma Tsunade.

"By the way, Fu-"

"I left Neji in charge." Fu said in one of her rare serious moments, cutting me off.

A yell brought us back to reality.

"Should we stick around just in case?" Uncle Minato asked.

"No. Our time here is done." Katsu said. "They've proven they can handle things here without us."

Uncle Minato nodded. "Take care of your mom, Naruto."

"And your siblings, Gaara. God knows what trouble they'll get into." Katsu said jokingly.

I walked up to them and a wooden stump grew from the roof so I could reach their hearts. Their souls struggled to stay in their bodies, but my will was stronger than their meager life force. When I pulled my fists back their silver souls stayed in them until they fizzled out. Katsu's and Uncle Minato's bodies turned to dirt and ash. Two Sound Shinobi's bodies lay amongst the mounds, those two had no allegiance to me.

I turned and jumped off the stump as it retreated into the ground. Sumi turned Travel Sized and pawed at my leg until I picked her up. I looked at the others. Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya were crying a little. Naruto didn't look sad he looked enthusiastic as he scratched Kitsune, who was draped around his neck. Gaara looked oddly peaceful with Shukaku on his head. Fu looked as she usually did, like she was daydreaming.

A yell brought us out of it.

"Hiruzen Sensei!" Grandma Tsunade ran into the small forest with Grandpa Jiraiya hot on her heals.

"It's too late." I whispered as I followed them. "It's over." I released the ANBU from their wooden binds. They followed far behind me.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he, Fu and Gaara caught up with me. But the scene before us answered his question.

Grandma Tsunade knelt over Lord Hokage, who lay on the ground, as seal on his stomach. Grandpa Jiraiya stood behind her his face solemn.

"Hiruzen Sensei. Hold on." Grandma Tsunade said desperately, the green glow of the Mystical Palm technique covered her hands.

"Ts-Tsunade." Lord Hokage chocked out. "There is nothing you can do."

"Hiruzen Sensei I-" she was cut off because Grandpa Jiraiya put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him her face covered in tears, he shook his head. Grandma Tsunade stopped the glow but didn't get up.

"Just kill him now, Tsunade." Orochimaru said. I noticed his arms were brownish-black and were hanging limply. "Just spare him-" He didn't get any farther. I threw a kunai at him and pinned him to a tree behind him by his sleeve.

"Shut. Up." I hissed.

"Tsunade..." I heard Lord Hokage say weakly. All eyes returned to him. He reached up and grabbed the crystal necklace Grandma Tsunade never took off. "The Village falls to you. As of tomorrow you will be Godaime Hokage." His hand released its hold on her necklace, he was gone.

Grandma Tsunade stood up slowly, her head down.

"Hime?"

"This is laughable." Orochimaru said still pinned to the tree. "The old man really was weak."

Grandma Tsunade's head whipped up and shot him a death glare. Orochimaru took off running, leaving a shred of clothing behind as he hadn't even bothered taking out the kunai.

_Bad move, moron._

_Yep.- _Fu

_Big time-_ Naruto

_Oh yeah-_ Cho

_If he's smart he'll keep running-_ Kitsune

_Run! Coward! Run!-_ Shukaku


	38. One Battle Ends And One Battle To Come!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- One Battle Ends, Another To Come!

* * *

Grandpa Jiraiya raced after Grandma Tsunade. We started to go after them.

We all turned to the Village. Three giant snakes was attacking the Village.

"How could I have missed _that_?" Fu asked.

"We're on it." Gaara said.

We all hopped on our Tails, Fu lay down in the curve of Cho's horn.

Our Tails who came to a stop on one of the few buildings left standing.

"Leave this thing to us!" Shukaku said.

The Tails enlarged themselves to about the size of the snakes.

"This is going to be fun." I said smirking.

"Cho!" Fu exclaimed. Cho forced wind to slice the head off of one snake.

"My turn." Gaara said. "Shukaku!" Shukaku shot a blast of sand from his mouth at one of the two remaining snakes completely destroying it.

"Couldn't have made that a little less messy?" Cho asked.

"That's half the fun." Kitsune said, he didn't wait for Naruto to give the order he just shot something at the third snake destroying it as well.

"What was that!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Sonic Roar." Kitsune said. "It was on a much smaller scale than I would have liked but it would have destroyed the Village." Kitsune shrugged.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!"

_Boys-_ Cho, Fu, and Sumi.

"Great not only do we have to clean up the Village wreckage but snake guts as well." Sumi scolded her brothers.

They started arguing. I whistled to get their attention, the fighting ceased. "The Hokage just died and you four are fighting over the clean up!" I yelled. "Grow up all of you! We have more pressing matters at hand!"

A loud boom thundered in the distance. All of us looked at each other and nodded. The Tails raced through what was left of the Village and Forests.

"It's sad isn't it..." I said. I felt more drained then I have ever felt.

_Are you alright, Dear?-_ Sumi

_I think I used too much chakra is all._

_You don't use chakra- _Sumi

_I don't?_

_No. You use Raw Energy. Raw Energy is-_ Sumi

_I know what it is. I've read the book. But I didn't know I could use it_

_That's all you've ever used.-_ Sumi

_Weird._

When we got to the spot where the boom had originated from only Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya were there. Their backs were turned to us and both were looking in the same direction.

"Grandma Tsunade!" I scrambled off of Sumi. "Grandpa Jiraiya!"

They both turned. Naruto and I stopped in our tracks, they looked so haunted...

"Grandma Tsunade? Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

They both snapped out of their trances. "Let's get back to the Village." Grandma Tsunade smiled. But I knew her well enough to know it was fake but it fooled Naruto, Gaara, Fu and the Tails.

We all walked slowly back to the Village, Naruto and Fu rambled on about us destroying the three snakes.

"What happened to Orochimaru?" Gaara asked interrupting them.

He obviously caught my grandparents off guard with that question. "He ran, the coward." Grandma Tsunade said. Grandpa Jiraiya just looked ahead, his face unreadable.

When we got back to the Village all the Shinobi were waiting in front of the Hokage Mansion. Everyone looked at us.

"Thank you all for what you have done today." Grandma Tsunade said. "Tomorrow will be Hiruzen Sensei's funeral. And reconstruction will start the day after. I do not expect any Shinobi from the other Villages to help."

"But what if we want to help?" Called on former Sound Shinobi.

"Then you may. The Leaf will be grateful for any help, though it is not necessary."

Several calls came from the crowd saying they were more than willing to help with repairs. Not just Sand and former Sound called out.

"I suggest you all get your rest then. There is much work to be done."

The Shinobi dispersed, although Sand and former Sound stayed behind.

"We're sorry for all the trouble we've caused." on Sound Kunoichi said. "My people will stay until the repairs are complete. It's the least we can do."

"The Sand shall stay as long as we can." Baki said.

"Orochimaru tricked and used you." Grandpa Jiraiya said. "You don't need to apologize."

That night I just couldn't sleep, so I wandered around the Mansion. Naruto was out cold as were the Tails. I heard voices arguing in the living room.

"Tsunade are you actually going to fight him!" I heard Grandpa Jiraiya ask, he sounded like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_Tsunade? He _never _calls her that. He always calls her 'Hime' or 'Tsunade Hime'. Never _just_ Tsunade._

I walked closer to the living room and listened harder.

"Jiraiya you know Orochimaru has to be stopped." Grandma Tsunade fired back. They fight but it's never really serious. This was... There is no other word for it... Scary. Seeing them both so angry... And with each other... Grandma Tsunade had thrown him across the Village but this...

"But Tsunade what if-"

"But noth-"

"What if you don't come back!" Grandpa Jiraiya grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, Grandma Tsunade's feet were lifted off the ground. She was now eye level with him.

Grandma Tsunade's eyes widened momentarily, then her face softened. Grandpa Jiraiya loosened his hold on her and put her back on the ground.

Grandma Tsunade put her hand on his cheek. "I'll be fine, Baka."

"Tsunade, when the Twins were born I almost lost you." Grandpa Jiraiya said looking Grandma Tsunade in the eye. By the expression on her face this was news to her. "I won't gamble your life."

"Jiraiya we've gotten out of worse situations than this."

"No we haven't. Tsunade this is _Orochimaru_-"

"And _you're _not gambling my life, Baka. _I _am."

"And you always lose your gambles!" His grip tightened on her shoulders again causing Grandma Tsunade's hand to fall from his cheek. "I won't-"

"Jiraiya!" She cut him off. "It's my duty to put my life on the line, as the Fifth Hokage. Even if I wasn't Godaime I'd still fight him as my duty as a Leaf Kunoichi."

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind is there, Hime?"

_It's ending._

"No. There isn't."

"Then I'll go with you." Jiraiya said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said.

Grandpa Jiraiya held her close to him. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Only if you do." she said.

I walked back down to my room smirking. Careful isn't in Grandpa Jiraiya's vocabulary. _Now to find out when this 'Sannin Showdown' is..._


	39. The Third Hokage, Forever

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- The Third Hokage, Forever...

* * *

**Dream Realm**

Naruto and I walked silently through the Dream Forest, Naruto was taking the Third's death much harder than I was.

"Naruto! Nozomi!" I saw Yugito racing towards us. She took one look at us and her expression changed. "What happened?"

"The battle happened." Naruto grinded his teeth.

"What-?"

"The Third was killed." I said solemnly.

"Oh my God." Yugito whispered her hands flew over her mouth in shock.

"The funeral is in an hour." I said. "We have to go."

"Our meetings here are getting briefer and briefer as time goes on isn't it?" Yugito asked.

"It seems to go that way." I said. Naruto was silent. I hugged Yugito good bye before Naruto and I faded.

The sky was grey and cloudy. "Morning, Sumi." I felt even more drained than I did the day before.

"Morning, dear." Sumi said uncurling herself.

I grabbed my black dress out of the closet. A Shinobi has few dress requirements, but one of them is a black funeral outfit. I took a long, wide, black ribbon out a drawer and tied it around Sumi's neck.

I picked Sumi up and walked quietly down the hall. Naruto stepped out of his room shortly before I reached his room. Naruto was dressed solely in black as well and Kitsune had a black, sleeveless jacket with the Konoha Leaf on the back. Aunt Kushina had probably made it for him.

Aunt Kushina, Aunt Shizune, Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya were waiting for us outside clad in black. Grandma Tsunade and my aunts were all wearing shin length black dresses and Grandpa Jiraiya wore and outfit like Naruto's.

We walked to the Village in silence. We joined the massive stream of citizens and Shinobi from multiple Villages. Thunder clapped as we all walked to the funeral. Many stood by complete strangers from other Villages. The rain started to poor shortly after we all arrived.

"Even the Heavens weep." I heard Asuma say. Many muttered their agreements.

"Who said they're crying tears of sorrow." I said. Many people looked at me weird, but most looked at me with dull, lifeless expectancy.

"Hush now.

My dear little one..." I sang slowly.

"The sun has gone down,

but the flame still burns,

in your heart.

And it will until you're dying breath.

And throughout your life.

Pass it onto the next.

The Will of Fire,

Shall glow on.

Lighting the way for all time..." The Lullaby of The Flame was over.

"One death ends a life, not a relationship." I turned to the Shinobi before me. "It's our duty as Shinobi to give our lives for our Villages, our friends and our families. The Third had a great understanding of this." I looked at the Shinobi before me, they looked at me with the usual expression, 'Is this kid for real?'

"All Shinobi are family and we proved that yesterday. Most of us fought beside each other despite what Village we were from. There will be more pressing and challenging times ahead of us. If we don't stand together when that time comes then everything that every Kage, every Shinobi fought and gave their lives for will have lived in vain." Realization was dawning on many faces but some were still confused.

"We all would give our lives for the people around us. That is a Shinobi's job. But it is an even greater sacrifice to _live_ for our people than to die for them. The Third Hokage died for us, yes and he will always be honored for it. But."

"But?" "What is this kid talking about?"

"_But_ what will be remembered most about him is how he lived his life. And yet..." Paused and looked at the grey sky, a few rain drops went into my eyes and my hair was damp. "How a person lived their life is the most important part and yet it's the end of their lives that is equally important."

"How can you say that?" Konohamaru yelled. "How can you say those things? Do you even care that my Grandpa is dead?" He ran at me. I grabbed his fist before he could punch me, I forced him to the ground by his wrist.

"Konohamaru..." I looked down at the wet and now muddy boy. "I care, it breaks my heart that he's gone. But-"

"BUT NOTHING! HE'S GONE!"

"No. He isn't." I said kneeling down to look Konohamaru in the eye. "He lives in you." Konohamaru looked at me, his eyes filled with tears. "He lives in all of us, don't you pay attention to the Lullaby? 'And throughout your life, pass it onto the next?' The Will of Fire shall glow on?' Konohamaru he lives in everyone he's passed his Fire onto, and everyone they've passed it onto. He will _never_ be gone."

Konohamaru hugged me as he continued to cry.

"Listen to the rain  
Pouring down  
And washing away sorrows  
Wiping clean  
The minds of all  
Until another day dawns  
And listen to the rain  
Wrapping you in  
A blanket of comfort  
And safety  
Listen to the rain  
As it protects you  
And keeps you safe  
From the troubles  
Of this world..."

I stood up slowly, Konohamaru still clung to my waist, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "That's why it's raining." I said walking back into line, Konohamaru still clinging to my waist.

The ceremony continued without any more interruptions, although the mood was slightly lighter, and people had more of an understanding look to their eyes. Konohamaru and I were the last to place our flowers, there weren't too many people left by this time just Konohamaru and my family. Soon Konohamaru (still clinging to my waist), Naruto, Grandma Tsunade, Grandpa Jiraiya and I were the only ones left.

"Nozomi." I looked down, he was ready to leave.

"Yes?"

"Can you take me to Ichiraku's?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure." I smiled. "My treat. Naruto!" He looked my way. "Ichiraku's! My treat!"

His face lit up. "Alright!"

Tsunade's POV

Naruto, Nozomi, and Konohamaru left for Ichiraku's.

"Nozomi certainly has her way of doing things doesn't she?" Jiraiya said staring at Hiruzen Sensei's picture.

"Yeah." I said, I was soaked, my shoes were muddy and I would no doubt be slipping in my sandals on the way back home. But I didn't care. "What she said made sense."

"She defiantly does posses a philosophy all her own." Jiraiya said. I felt his eyes on me now.

"We will get Orochimaru for this." I said through my teeth. "I vow it."

"Hime..."

"Yes?"

"The Village needs you. Hiruzen Sensei made you Hokage..." I turned to look at him, his black eyes bored into me. "Do you really think you should go looking for a fight?"

"I'm not looking for one. He has to be stopped. We had this discussion last night, Baka."

"I know Hime." He put his arm around my waist. The rain was slowing down.

_Hiruzen Sensei... I'm not doing this for revenge... He has to be stopped... I won't allow him to harm anyone else. Hiruzen Sensei... Do you approve of what we will are going to do...?_


	40. Parting of Ways: A Purpose Found!

Book Two: Nozomi's Purpose- The Parting Of Ways: A Purpose Found!

* * *

Naruto was carrying Konohamaru piggy back as we walked to Ichiraku's.

"What a mess." I said. "Not only is there rubble but snake guts as well."

"Excuse me for having some fun with it." Kitsune said sarcastically as he walked at Naruto's heels. We all laughed.

"Naruto." Konohamaru said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have three eggs in my ramen?"

"That's up to Nozomi. She's the one who's buying."

"Nozomi?" Konohamaru asked pleadingly.

"Why not." I chuckled. _It's the least I can do, Konohamaru..._

Ichiraku's was one of the few buildings left intact. Needless to say it was crowded, Ayame told us to come back after closing so we could eat without a hundred people breathing down our backs.

All three of us made our way to the Senju Mansion, when we got there the whole of the Alliance was there as well just playing soccer. Even Gaara had tossed his gourd of sand aside. Naruto and Konohamaru was quick to join in. But I noticed Sasuke was leaning against a tree being emo.

I walked over to Sasuke. "How come you're not playing?"

"I don't have time to be playing games. We should be training." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Well you know what? We're kids. That's a ball. We play with it." I looked at him. "Come on! Even _Gaara's _playing! Even the Tails are playing!"

Sasuke just looked away.

"You are so emo you know that?"

"SHUT UP!"

I was taken aback by his outburst. I looked over my shoulder, no one noticed. "Sasuke-"

"You didn't lose your whole Clan!"

"Sasuke-"

"You don't know what it's like to be on your own! You've always had someone there for you! You-!"

"SASUKE!" I yelled, the others still didn't notice. "Do you not attention to anything I say? Blood ties aren't everything. I know it hurts to lose someone. I never had a mother or a father. Yes, I've had substitutes but it's not the same. Sasuke, if open your eyes you'll see you have family." He didn't look like he believed me. "Sasuke-" I started again but he walked away from me and down the path to the Village. _Emo much? _I ran to join the others in the soccer game.

The next morning dawned clear and warm. "Morning, Sumi." I said throwing on my usual outfit.

"Morning, Nozomi." Sumi leapt off the bed.

Sumi sat by the door while my Wood Tendrils quickly braided my hair. Sumi started to nudge the door open.

"Sumi, come here." I said leaning against my desk drawer. Sumi tilted her head as she walked over. "Close your eyes." She did so. "Okay open."

Sumi opened her eyes and looked in the full body mirror in front of her. Around her neck was a purple ribbon, the exact same shade as my hip pouch with the metal piece of the forehead protector I'd gotten when I had graduated from the academy.

Sumi just gazed at herself for a moment in shock. The next thing I knew I was on the ground being nuzzled by Sumi. "Thank you." She whispered getting off of me.

I scooped her up in my arms. "You're welcome." I laughed.

Naruto and Kitsune were waiting for us outside Naruto's bedroom. Kitsune wore a sleeveless, orange jacket to match Naruto's with the Leaf symbol on the back. Another one of Aunt Kushina's masterpieces, no doubt.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Out like a light." Kitsune said climbing up Naruto's arm and laying himself around Naruto's neck.

At the ceremony Grandpa Jiraiya, Aunt Kushina, Aunt Shizune, Aunt Konan, Uncle Shikazen, Shikamaya, Naruto, Kitsune, Sumi and I all stood on top of the Hokage Mansion during the inauguration. Along with the two advisors Homura and Koharu. I never liked them much.

"From this day forward, I will protect the Village Hidden in the Leaves as the Fifth Hokage!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening even from this height.

"There is a lot of work to be done and I thank those of you who are helping restore the Leaf Village, whether you be from here or not." Grandma Tsunade was mostly speaking to those who had volunteered to stay and repair the Leaf. Which was everyone who participated in the Chunin Exams along with their Senseis and every Sand and former Sound Shinobi. "Let's get to work!"

The roar was even louder this time, if that is even possible.

The two and a half weeks flew by for all of us. Repairs were nearly finished and the forests were nearly fully restored thanks to me. Well... It was kinda my fault that the forests caught on fire in the first place... Who knew it was a bad idea to burn flowers and walk away? Oops... It was one of those secretes that everyone and their grandmother knew about and by grandmother I mean mine. I was in soo much trouble, me having to restore the forests was my punishment. But let's face it I would have had to do it anyway even if they didn't know what started the fire.

All of the Shinobi worked well together and only two fights had broken out and they weren't even that serious and were quickly resolved.

Shikamaya, Shikamaru, Xia and I were all made Chunin for our leadership and fighting skills as well as us being the only ones to actually do something. But I personally disregard that as we had bound most of the other Shinobi in wood before they could do anything. Grandma Tsunade said I defiantly had the Will of Fire. She no doubt said it with double meaning referring to the fire I'd accidentally started.

I knelt on the ground exhausted from how much Raw Energy I was using.

"Miss Senju you've done more than enough today." Ibiki said. Several Shinobi came to watch me restore the forests on their lunch breaks and when their shifts were over. Most of them were just in awe of how long I could go restoring hundreds of acres of forest.

"One more acre." I panted. "Just... One more..."

"Nozomi if you do any more you'll most likely go into another coma." Sumi said nudging me up.

My legs almost gave out, but Sumi enlarged herself to catch me. "Thanks, Sumi." I said stroking her head.

Sumi swung me onto her back. "You've done enough."

I nodded tiredly, laying on her back. Sumi walked away from the large group of Shinobi.

"Her stamina is amazing." "Her power is incredible." "Her quantity of chakra..."

I've been hearing these comments for over a week now. They were still shocked at what I could do. My family had come by most of the time to make sure I didn't go into another coma, they did it in shifts, today it was Aunt Konan who watched me.

"You're really doing great, Nozomi." Aunt Konan said walking along side Sumi.

"Thanks. The next time I decide to burn flowers for symbolic reasons..."  
I said tiredly. "I'll make sure the fire's out before I leave." Aunt Konan and Sumi burst into laughter.

"Nozomi..."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you or any of the other kids say anything? Anything at all?" Aunt Konan asked.

"Some things you just have to let happen." I said turning my head toward her, I was still laying on Sumi's back half of my face buried in her fur. "No matter what you do things will turn out the same. This was one of those situations."

"I see..." The good thing about Aunt Konan was that she understood this sort of stuff. "Poor Naruto."

"Poor Naruto?" I asked.

"Out of the four of you he's the only one that wasn't made a Chunin." Aunt Konan said lightly.

I laughed a little bit.

**Dream Realm**

Gaara, Shukaku, Fu, Cho, Naruto, Kitsune, Sumi and I all stood at the edge Clearing. I stared at the center of the clearing, it looked like it was missing something. I closed my eyes and remembered the pond in the middle of the Senju Forest. I opened my eyes to see the clear pond had appeared in the center of the Clearing.

"I always thought something was missing."

We all looked across the pond, Yugito was standing on the other side holding Aoko. She made a gesture with her head as if telling someone behind her to come. As it turns out she was. A tall, dark skinned man with a muscular build stepped out of the brush behind her. He had an uncertain look upon his face, though I couldn't see his eyes as he was wearing dark oval shaped sunglasses.

Yugito ran across the pond over to the rest of us, the white haired man didn't follow her as he still looked uneasy.

"He'll come over when he's ready." Yugito said as Aoko leapt from her arms.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"He's Hachirou's Jinchuriki." Aoko chirped. "Killer Bee."

"Oh yeah you told me about him once didn't you, Yugito?" I asked staring across the pond at Killer Bee.

"Yes, I do believe I've mentioned him to you." Yugito said trying to recollect.

Naruto and Fu went into full detail about what they saw and did in the battle. Gaara sat back and threw in his two cents worth whenever they forgot something. The Tails, including Hachirou, were wrestling as usual. I sat a ways off from them, it was one of those days where you really don't feel like talking much.

I was going over a rough draft of a poem I'd written during my lunch break today. "_Why won't you flow?"_ I said through my teeth.

"What are you doing?" I looked up, it was Killer Bee.

"Trying to touch up a poem..." I paused looking down at it. "But I just can't get the words to flow and rhyme." I sighed. "Poetry can be so frustrating sometimes, but at the same time when I write the world's troubles just..."

"Disappear." Killer Bee finished.

"Yeah..." I looked up from the poem that was written on a napkin. "It's funny how things will come to me at the oddest times." I laughed a bit.

"I know what you mean." Killer Bee said sitting down next to me. "One time I started writing in the middle of one of my fights in the Chunin Exams."

I laughed. "One time in the Academy, in composition class, we had to write a poem that was at least fifty words long. I just sat there the entire time."

"Why?"

"Because I had already written a two hundred word poem a month before the assignment was given." I shrugged. "On workshop days I helped other kids and proofed their poems. I ticked off my Sensei so bad!" I laughed. "She said she'd fail me if I didn't work one day. I told her I was doing more work than she was! All she did was walk around and see if we were working." I shook my head. "She is one of the few people who made my list."

"How'd you do on it?"

"There wasn't a dry eye in the room. But I got 'C' because I just sat there on workshop days." I said smirking. Killer Bee laughed at this.

"It's only one of two that have made my book." I said.

"Your book?"

I pulled my blue and brown book. "Only two have made it. The one for the class and one I finished in battle."

"May I?"

"Sure." I held out the book to him.

By the time he was done reading the two of them tears were leaking out of his eyes. "These are very good."

"Thanks. I have no clue where any of it comes from... It just flows." I pinched my temple. "But other times I can get the basics down but not the flow. The way the original is written sometimes it's just too blunt. That's what's wrong with this one. Oh well, it'll come as it comes."

"I take it the one dedicated to Zabuza and Haku is the one you wrote in battle?"

"Forgot that tidbit was there. Yeah, he first thought I was writing a victory speech." I laughed. "I sometimes hate my ability to write..."

"Why would you hate something you clearly have a gift for?" It was Yugito who said this. The others had apparently been listening.

"Because it puts me on a different frame of mind than others. It gives me more of a philosophical outlook on things and most people don't understand." I sighed. "It's just annoying having to spell things out for people all the time when things are so obvious."

"Yeah, half the time I don't even know what she's talking about." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head. "Although it was funny when she showed Ibiki up!"

I laughed. "It was funny, but it was you who showed him up in the end. You slamming your hand down like that and saying how you'd become Hokage one day even if you were stuck as a Genin for the rest of your life. Yeah, I stole his thunder a bit. But it was you who completely shut him up!" I said.

"No way! You cut him off every time he tried to say anything!" Naruto said.

"You-"

"You both shut him up. Happy?" Gaara interrupted me.

"I can live with that." I said.

"Mhm." Naruto said.

"Can I talk to you alone before we leave?" Yugito whispered to me.

"Sure." I whispered back.

Everyone one disappeared shortly after that, including our Tails.

"I'm glad you could help Killer Bee." was the first thing Yugito said.

"How did I help him?"

"He's always been a bit weary of those from other Villages but I think you changed his mind."

"I noticed he was a little uneasy at first." I said.

"It took me a while to convince Killer Bee to come here."

"I can see that." I said. "Bye, Yugito." We hugged each other good bye before we faded.

"AH!" I awoke to find Sumi sitting on top of me. I bolted up and Sumi was launched to the foot of the bed.

"Well good morning to you too." Sumi said.

"Sorry you just startled me."

I glanced at the calendar, today was the day all repairs were supposed to be done. Sadly things went according to schedule. Everyone was leaving today, even the former Sound.

Many Shinobi were saying good bye to each other, some were even crying. It was amazing how close everyone had gotten in such a short period of time. But I think the hardest parting was for the Alliance.

Kin and Zaku weren't going with the other Formers, they were going off on their own. The Formers were going to make their own village somewhere. Not a Shinobi Village, just a town where they could live together.

"Bye!" "Take care!" "See ya!" All of the Villages left together and would no doubt travel together until they reached where their paths split.

These last few months were hard and challenging but I found out why I'm here, my purpose. It's my responsibility to look after all the Jinchuriki. Also keep the relationships between Villages strong and the Alliance that I led would no doubt be a great asset to this. My purpose to bring peace to the world of the Shinobi.


End file.
